Mine: The Unintended Imprintee of Jacob Black
by BecomingScarlett
Summary: This is the story of Elyse Chevalier, the Unintended Imprintee of Jacob Black. A tragic accident brings Elyse back to her hometown of Forks, Washington, where she discovers a secret about her past. Finding out that one secret was like opening Pandora's box: the moment it was opened, her fate was sealed, and her life will never be the same. -Jacob Black/OC Romance - Post-Eclipse.
1. Chapter 1 Too Little Too Late

**Dear Readers,**

**Hi(: Welcome to my first ever Twilight Fanfic! I honestly never thought I'd be writing a Twilight fanfic, but I got this very cool idea, and I couldn't stop thinking about it, so I wrote it, and I'm going to share it. I think you guys will like it:) It is a Jacob Black/OC Romance, which I know some people aren't a fan of. It's hard to accept an OC after reading the original book and loving the characters. Here's the thing though, I don't actually love the character Bella, and besides, she chose Edward, and I'm always rooting for the under-dog. Jake is clearly the under-dog (haha, get it? I know, -eye roll- I'm not funny...) in Twilight, and this is my chance to give him a happy ending:) Just like I did for Gale & Katniss in my Hunger Games Fic: The Last Burning Embers. Anyways, I hope you'll give it a shot, and please review; your feedback is the best way to know if I'm writing something you like or not.**

**-BecomingScarlett2012**

**Oh, and BTW, there's an Author's Note at the end explaining the Timeline* for this story, because that can be a little confusing...On with the chapter now;)**

* * *

Chapter One - Too Little Too Late

There comes a time in every young adult's life where they realize who they are as a person, and what they want to do with their life. For some, this happens naturally, their path unfolds before them without a hitch, and they don't have to wonder where they fit in, they simply know. Those are the lucky ones. For others, it just isn't that easy. Not everybody's future comes delivered to them in a box wrapped up pretty and secured with a bow. Sometimes, it takes a journey to discover who we are, or a series of very tough choices that shape our future. Other times, it is a person who helps us realize the truth, whether or not we want to know it. And sometimes…sometimes it's all of those things that bring us to that epic moment where we stop wondering, and we finally know: _This Is Who I Am._

For me, my path, my future, began before I was even born. It started with a secret, which my father kept from my mother. After the secret, came the lies, so many lies. My life was built on lies, and the naïve child that I was believed them all to be true.

There are many things I could say that I regret about being such an oblivious kid, but what good would that do? I can't go back and change what happened now. I can't open my eyes to something I didn't know was there. I can't turn back time to save her, or to change his mind. Even if I could…I don't think I'd risk changing a single thing about what's happened, because in spite of all the bad things, it brought me to _him._

It all started on Friday June 27, 2006…

* * *

"**Happy Birthday Avalon!**"

The relief on my best friend's face when the off-key singing of her friends and family finally comes to an end is quite comical. The whole song beforehand was pretty hysterical as well. Nearly every person in this room must be tone deaf, or they just don't give a shit, because that was the worst rendition of 'Happy Birthday' I've heard in my life. To be honest, the fact that every adult at this party is more than a little tipsy might have something to do with the horrible singing, but it's not my place to judge. I send Ava an over-the-top, cheesy smile from across the table and she returns it with a mischievous grin before blowing out the candles on her cake.

Gavin and Nora really outdid themselves with this Sweet Sixteen party for their oldest daughter Avalon. They rented a ballroom, invited all the kids from our high school, and booked an awesome DJ. Nora chose a Midsummer Night's Dream themed party and decorated the ballroom with pink, purple and white flowers, green vine-like streamers, and enchanting flower centerpieces with soft-lit candles. Ava's younger sisters, Gemma and Delaney, are dressed up for the themed party as fairies, with wings and fairy dust and all the works. They look adorable, but that's nothing unusual. Ava looks like a princess in her rose red ball gown, her elbow-length blonde hair curled and accessorized with a crown made of roses and sparkly zirconium diamonds. She looks stunning and amazing, as does the whole event. I haven't seen Ava this happy ever!

I help Ava cut up the cake, after being prompted by Nora in her pleasantly bossy tone to do so, and then the two of us sneak off with a bottle of cotton candy flavored vodka. So that is what Ava was grinning about before. I guess her birthday wish is to party the night away. There's no reason not to. It is her Sweet Sixteen Birthday Party, school is out for the summer, and we're nearing our 1-Year Anniversary of moving to Fort Collins, Colorado. It's a pretty big deal for our families to have stayed put this long, but that's a story for another time…

"Oh my God, that is sickly sweet," Ava comments after cracking open the bottle of vodka and throwing back a long swig. She puckers up her lips and makes a face like she just licked a lemon. I giggle at her expression as she passes the bottle over to me. "It tastes like cotton candy, but it's so…so…"

"Alcoholic?" I fill in, raising an eyebrow in amusement. I sniff the open container and wrinkle up my nose from the burning sensation. "This stuff is strong."

"Just drink it, Elyse," Ava orders with a roll of her blue eyes. "It's not that bad."

I sigh, but put the bottle to my lips and toss my head back. My throat constricts and I nearly gag at the flavor, but I keep my face neutral because I know Ava will make fun of me if she sees I don't like it. I hand the bottle back to Ava and lick my lips, which now taste of cotton candy. She was right, it wasn't _that_ bad, but it sure wasn't that great either. We silently pass the bottle back and forth for a while, standing outside on the roof of the hotel with our backs against the cool metal door, staring up at the stars and the full moon above.

"Do you remember my birthday last year?" Ava asks, interrupting the silence between us.

"How could I forget?" I respond, shaking my head at the memory.

Ava and I were convinced Gavin and Nora were on the verge of getting a divorce. It was silly, really. We had absolutely no evidence to prove it, besides the fact that they were arguing more often and spending less time together. Ava was so scared her was family was going to be split up, and I was scared too. Gavin is my dad's best friend, and a second father to me. Nora has been more of a mother than my real mom the past seven years. Ava _is_ my best friend and my sister, and so are Gemma and Delaney. We were devastated at the thought all of that could be forever changed if Nora and Gavin got divorced. I knew how bad things could get if they went through a divorce, because my parents had gotten one when I was 9, and it was awful. Although my dad had to fight my mentally unstable mother for custody of me, so that may have made matters a bit more difficult.

"We spent my whole birthday crying about a divorce that wasn't even going to happen," Ava says between giggles. "They should have just told us we were moving again though. We _can_ handle that sort of information."

"I know," I agree with a wistful smirk. "Remember your dad? What did he say, oh god, it was so funny!" I rack my brain, trying to recall what it was Gavin said to us when he discovered Ava and I were following him, us thinking we were going to find him having an affair with another woman.

Ava covers her mouth to muffle her laughter before busting out an impression of Gavin, "'Girls! What the – what are you doing here? Are you trying to get yourselves killed? You don't – I don't – how did you? But I-?'" She trails off, both of us cracking up over the memory. The look on Gavin's face and his reaction to the sight of us had us convinced we were right in thinking he was having an affair. Why else was he acting so sketchy?

"'**Who** is she?!'" I demand in mock-anger, straightening up tall and pointing at Ava accusingly before poking her shoulder, just as she'd done to her dad. "'Huh? What's so great about her? Why are you doing this to us? You're _ruining_ my _life_!'" I grab on to Ava's shoulders and shake her as I say that last part. The two of us start to laugh so hard, we don't stop until tears are rolling down our cheeks. It turns out Gavin had been on his way to the airport in Albany, New York that day to fly here, to Colorado, to check out a home for his family and mine.

"I was–" Ava gasps for air, "Such a drama queen." She sighs, finally having caught her breath from the excessive laughter. She glances over at me and meets my gaze, which clearly says '_Were_ a drama queen?' She corrects, "Okay, fine, I still am. But I'm not as bad as last year."

"You're right, you're not," I concede. "But my life would be so boring without your dramatics, Ava!" I tease, nudging her shoulder with mine.

"Yeah, yeah, sure," Ava rolls her eyes, but smiles anyways. "And my life would be boring without your witty sarcasm and utter angst about everything."

"Hey!" I protest, "I do not _angst _about everything…only some things." I smirk sheepishly. "Do you want to go back in now? Nora is definitely going to notice we're gone."

"One more shot!" Ava says as she bends to pick up the vodka she'd placed on the cemented roof next to her feet. She drinks a long shot from the bottle and passes it, "Here, Lys, you too. Then we'll go in."

I take the shot as she requested, it is her birthday after all, and then we head back inside the hotel to the ballroom. The guests have finished with cake and ice cream, the tables are cleared of the plates, and the DJ is mixing up some sick tracks. Ava drags me to the dance floor, where most of our friends and classmates are swaying to the beat, and we join in. I notice Jayson, who is a soon-to-be senior and the boy Ava's been crushing on since Christmas, checking out the birthday girl herself, so I give her some distance. As soon as I'm out of the picture, Jayson moves in and asks Ava to dance. Her cheeks flush, but she accepts his offer with a pearly-white smile. I cross my fingers for her that he'll ask her out after this. I grab a cup of water from the bar, and retreat to the table where Gemma and Delaney are watching a movie on Gem's portable DVD player.

"Getting tired, Dizzy?" I ask Delaney, who is seven, almost eight, and not usually up so late. She also is not usually so still, which is how she got her nickname. I was the first to call her Dizzy Delaney, because she was constantly running around, jumping on everything, and blabbing her mouth all day long. She was so full of energy; it was exhausting trying to keep up with her. As the years went by, and her energy level remained the same, Dizzy stuck. I call her Dizzy now more than I ever call her Delaney.

"Nope," Dizzy shakes her head back and forth, glitter raining from her honey blonde hair as she does. "I could stay up," she yawns, "All night long." She rubs at her eyes a moment later.

"I bet you could," I comment, even though all signs point to her being tired enough to fall asleep right at this moment.

"Please, don't encourage her," Gemma, who is twelve, says with a sigh, "She's already driving me crazy. If she's up all night, I'm stuck with her talking my ear off, and I want to go to sleep."

I laugh and reassure her, "I don't think you have anything to worry about. No one's pulling an all-nighter tonight. I think the party will be ending soon."

Suddenly, my phone is ringing, and I'm wondering who the heck could be calling me when everyone important is already here at the party. I don't recognize the number, but it's from an area code that I do recognize: Forks, Washington. My mother's home. I haven't spoken to my mother since my birthday in May, and before that it was…Christmas? Our phone calls are brief and awkward, and never this late at night. It must be important though since its right around midnight.

I pick up on the fourth ring, "Hello?"

"Elyse! Oh, Elyse, is that you?" I sort of recognize the voice of the older woman on the other end of the line, but I can't pinpoint it.

"Yes…" I reply hesitantly. "Who's this?" It's definitely not my mom. Not unless she aged twenty years and developed a smoking habit as bad as…

"It's your Gramma," Her slightly raspy voice cuts into my thoughts, "Gramma Perrot." My mom's mother. Wow, no wonder I didn't know who it was at first; I haven't seen her since she and mom visited us in Chicago around my thirteenth birthday. They left without saying goodbye. Dad says Gramma and Mom were mad because he wouldn't let them take me back to Forks with them.

"Oh, Gramma, hi," I greet, feeling confused. I think the cotton candy vodka has finally settled in. My stomach is kind of queasy. "Is everything all right?"

I am met with silence for a few moments, followed by a shuddery sigh. "No dear, I'm afraid everything isn't all right. My Kat – your mother…there's been a terrible accident."

My heart skips a beat and I ask quickly, "What kind of accident? Is she okay?"

"No," Gramma replies, voice thick with grief, "She's _dead_."

* * *

_Saturday June 28, 2006_

After hearing the news, I found my dad and told him what Gramma told me. He called her on his phone and walked away from me, locking himself away in the bathroom outside of the hotel's ballroom for hours, and leaving me to sit and watch the happy party guests dance. I wondered how my mom had died, what kind of accident was it? Gramma never answered my question. Soon everyone left, and I was the only one left besides Ava and the rest of the Sinclair family. Dad finally came out of the bathroom around two in the morning, and he said we had to go; he had booked a flight to Washington leaving in a few hours. Needless to say, I got no sleep that night because we were on a plane at 6AM headed to Forks. I guess I jinxed myself when I told Gemma no one would be pulling an all-nighter. I sure did.

I was not happy, obviously because of the depressing news that my mom died, but also because I was hung-over. The plane ride made me nauseas, but thankfully I held in the urge to blow chunks all over the airplane. After we landed at the small airport in Port Angeles two hours after take-off, dad rented a car, and we drove the rest of the way to the home I was born and raised in until I was nine. That's when my parents got divorced and Dad took me away from this miserable place. I never wanted to come back. As soon as we walked inside, Gramma was hugging me and crooning over how much she'd missed me and how beautiful I've gotten, how Mom should've been here to see me home again. I didn't know what to say. She offered Dad and I breakfast, and explained she needed help with planning Mom's funeral. Dad took charge, like he always does, and before I knew it, he and Gramma were leaving me to go to the funeral home. Dad said they'd be back soon.

Once they left, I realized I was surrounded by photos of me, and a woman I barely know, a woman who's dead now so I'll never get the chance to know her. All of these things were her things. I remembered some of them, but most I didn't. It was all too much at once. I couldn't handle it, so I ran out the back door and took a walk to get away from it all.

That was an hour ago, and now I'm lost. I don't know why I went into these stupid woods in the first place. I don't know them anymore like I did when I was a kid. Back then I had a tree-house, which I can't find by the way, and I knew how to tell which direction was home. I wish I still remembered what my daddy taught me; that would be so helpful right now. I had to learn back then because this isn't the first time I've been lost in these woods. When I was six, I was lost for a whole night, and when the police and my parents found me, I was so scared I didn't talk for a week. I had nightmares for months. I didn't want to go in the woods ever again. But then my mom told me a story, an old Native American tale, and I wasn't afraid anymore.

I don't realize I'm crying until my vision blurs, and hot tears drip down my cheeks. I'd forgotten all about that story, and all the other ones Mom used to tell me. I'd forgotten how my mother held me close every night when I was afraid. When I was little, she was the best mom anybody could ever ask for. What changed? I still don't understand what happened to her when I was nine. That year, something altered her, and she was never the same. Dad says she went over the deep end, but I don't know what that's supposed to mean. He says she was crazy, delusional, thought people were out to get her when they weren't. He says it wasn't safe for me with her, but I don't remember ever feeling scared. After Dad announced he would be taking me, that's when I saw the crazy side in Mom emerge. She lost it, went completely psycho, throwing things around the house and screaming at the top of her lungs. She'd said Dad was manipulating me. She'd said he was turning me against her. She denied she was crazy, but I saw her. She looked crazy to me then.

I slump to the ground at the base of a tree and hug my knees to my chest, burying my face in my hands to hide my tears, even though no one is here to see them. I don't know why I'm crying over losing a mom I never even cared about seeing. I avoided her phone calls, I despised her visits, and now I realize I was the one who pushed her away, and I was wrong. If I'd known I was going to lose her, I would've…

_Snap. __**Snap! Snap!**_

I look up and wipe my face quickly of any traces of tears while I look for the source of the breaking twigs. It's so dark in the thick-brushed forest, despite the fact that it is mid-morning, and it's hard to see anything but shadows from a distance. The crunching leaves and twigs are growing closer, and at an alarmingly fast-pace too. I stand up quietly, but stay still, with my back pressed against the rough bark of the tree behind me. I'm about to call out to whoever is there when I see _it._

A wolf.

My mouth falls open and I gasp.

The huge wolf stops in its tracks, standing perfectly still, dark brown, almost black, eyes boring into mine. It's beautiful. I mean, don't get me wrong, I am paralyzed with fear at this point, I couldn't run away if I wanted to, but I am in awe of the sight before me. This monstrously giant wolf stands as tall, if not taller than I, and has deep rusty-brown colored fur. Its eyes have not left mine since the moment it spotted me. I find my feet are moving closer without my own consent. I am creeping slowly towards the wolf, not away.

I'm thinking to myself, _What are you doing, Elyse? Are you asking to be mauled by a wild wolf right now? This is not a petting zoo, stop approaching the dangerous animal and run away! _I think I know where this curiosity is stemmed from: the story my mother told me as a girl. It was about a man who turned himself into a wolf…or something like that.

"That was only a story," I whisper to myself aloud, hoping to snap myself out of this trance-like state I'm in. "Only a story…"

My words seem to awaken the wolf from its stupor as well, because the next thing I know, it has stepped forward, stretching up its neck tall until it is looming over me. It bares its teeth, huge and razor-sharp, and a low, threatening growl emerges from deep within its massive throat. My body shudders involuntarily, and I finally come to my senses. I am only feet away from a monstrous wolf that looks as though it could swallow my head whole. I am going to die!

In a wild attempt to save my own ass, I whip around quickly and start to run away. Then, I do the dumbest thing anyone could ever do when being pursued by a flesh-hungry predator.

I black out.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Please Review!**

***Timeline: I'm following the timeline from the books, not the movies, so this story will be taking place where Eclipse ends and Breaking Dawn begins. Jacob's birthday is the same as it is in the books (January 14, 1990), so he's 16. Elyse's birthday is May 7, 1990, so she is also 16. The day Elyse and her dad fly to Washington (Sat. June 28th) is the morning that Jacob receives the invitation to Bella & Edward's wedding. Hopefully that will help you guys make sense of where this fits into the Twilight Saga:)**


	2. Chapter 2 Never Say Never

**A/N: Hey guys, welcome to Chapter 2! Thanks so much for the reviews and the story alerts. I'm so glad you liked the first chapter! I have a bit of bad news: my laptop's hard-drive crashed this week, so I am without a computer for the next couple of weeks while it is getting fixed:( The good news: I will still be updating the story since I can borrow other people's computers, but it won't be as much as I'd like to. You can expect Chapter 3 before Friday, and I'm sorry I can't get it out sooner than that. **

**-BecomingScarlett2012**

* * *

Chapter Two - Never Say Never

_What happened? _I wonder as I come to. _How did I get here?_ My heart is pounding in my chest as I slowly remember. _A wolf! It was stalking me._I roll over from my stomach and sit up, groaning as a broken branch digs into my ribs. I brush the dirt off my green 'I 3 NY' t-shirt and faded jeans before gingerly getting to my feet. There's no sign of the wolf anywhere.

"Are you all right?"

_Oh. Didn't see him. _A tall, very tall, guy is standing close to where the wolf was before, his russet colored skin gleaming with sweat which defines his toned muscles. He's wearing cut-off jeans and no shirt, which is a little weird, but he's pretty easy on the eyes so I'm not really complaining. I look up to his face, framed by cropped black hair, and notice that he is very handsome. When I gaze into his dark brown, nearly black eyes, I find I cannot look away. I feel so strange. He is looking at me much in the same way, a mix between shock and wonder written across his features. _Why is he looking at me like that? Why doesn't he say anything? Oh, that's right, he already did._

"There was a...a wolf," I tell him, finding my voice at last. I point to where it had stood when it bared its teeth at me. "It was right there! I swear, it was huge. It was...I thought it was going to kill me. I don't know where it went." _He's going to think I'm crazy!_

The tall young man finally tears his gaze from mine and frowns, scanning the surrounding woods. "I didn't see a wolf," He says, returning his eyes to me. His face softens and he looks as though he might smile. "I only saw you." He doesn't smile, though. He frowns again. He appears to be confused or agitated about something.

I hear the distinct _pitter-patter_ of rain falling on the trees above our heads. I forgot the best part about Forks. You can always count on the rain. (Please note the sarcasm.) _He _notices too, and I suspect he wants to get out of here.

"Are you okay to get home now?" His words confirm my suspicion.

_Ugh! How embarrassing is this?_ "Actually," I begin with an awkward shrug, "I haven't been here in years and I'm kind of...not sure...well, not sure where the heck I am. I don't know which way home is." I admit with a defeated sigh. Part of me wants to cry again, but I will not cry in front of this boy I don't know, especially since he's so cute. I don't cry in front of anyone.

He smirks in mild amusement, his face taking on a more youthful appearance. I wonder how old he is. 18? 21? Older? Younger? It's hard to tell. I bet his really happy smile is gorgeous. _What? What did I just think? Oh, Lord_ _I must_'_ve hit my head when I passed out._

"Don't worry; I grew up here, so I know the area. I can help you get home." He informs me in a calm manner.

"Thanks," I reply, and supply him with Mom's address. He leads the way.

"So, what were you doing out here?" He questions after a few minutes of silence. "If you don't mind me asking," He adds, as if realizing the question could be personal.

"I was looking for my old tree-house," I say, giving him part of the story without giving away all of it. I'm not exactly going to tell him I ran away from my mom's house because it is full of pictures of her and I couldn't bear to look at them now that she's dead. I don't think that's a casual enough conversation to have with someone I just met five minutes ago. I add, "I couldn't find it though."

"When was the last time you were here?"

"When I was nine," I answer, unsure of why I'm choosing to respond in the first place. He's cute, but that doesn't mean I should trust him. He's still a strange guy who found me in the woods. I should be the one asking him what he's doing out here. But I don't. "Then my parents got divorced. My dad and I moved away, and my mom stayed here." So why **do** I feel like I can trust him then? _I really must have a concussion._

He nods solemnly, "Oh, I'm sorry. You haven't been back at all?"

"Nope," I shake my head, "Not since today." We must be close now. I'm starting to see some familiar landmarks. "It's weird being back."

"I can imagine. Where did you move to?" He's awfully curious about me. He's probably just one of those people who thinks silence is awkward and has to fill it with questions.

"All over," I say. It would take forever to list off everywhere Dad and I moved to. "Right now, Colorado."

Mr. Twenty Questions almost looks disappointed. Maybe I'm reading into it too much. What would he have to be disappointed about? Maybe he has a thing against Colorado? Who knows?

"Well, we're here." He informs me, coming into the clearing of Gramma and Mom's backyard. "This is it, right?"

I nod, raindrops dripping onto my face now that we've left the cover of the trees. "Yeah, wow. I'm lucky you found me, huh? Thanks." I smile gratefully, and reach out to give his shoulder a friendly squeeze. When my fingers come in contact with his skin it feels hot, like he is burning up with a fever. When I pull my hand away, my fingertips are tingling still. I stare at the young man before me with curiosity.

Strangely, my words seem to anger him. His previously gentle voice is cold when he replies, "It was nothing." There is no trace of the smile twinkling in his dark eyes like before.

His reaction puts me off, so I nod and step back a few feet, commenting, "Oh, well thanks for, uh, wasting your time then, I guess. I'll let you go now..." I turn towards the red house that belonged to my mother, feeling a bit dejected. When I get to the back door, I look over my shoulder to see if the dark-haired, moody guy is still there, if he has anything more to say. He's gone.

Dad and Gramma haven't returned yet, and I am so overwhelmed and exhausted. I haven't slept in over twenty-four hours. My mother is dead. I got lost in the woods. A wolf almost chomped my face off...I think. I fainted, which has never happened before. I woke up in the presence of a strange man. I **deserve **a nap. So I find my way to the room that used to be my bedroom, and where Gramma says I'll be staying the next few days. Thankfully, Mom didn't keep the room the same as when I left. That would've made it impossible for me to sleep in here. It is a generic pale yellow in color, with a full-size guest bed, home-made quilt mattress, and a dresser with slightly peeling powder blue painted drawers. I change into the only pair of pajamas I packed for myself and climb into bed.

* * *

_Sunday June 29th, 2006_

"Elyse, it's time to wake up."

_Maybe if I ignore him he'll go away…_

"Come on Elyse, its eight-thirty, let's go. We've got a lot to do this morning."

_Ugh…really? He wants to not only wake me up at eight-thirty, but give me chores to do? Why? What did I do to deserve this?_

"Elyse Madeleine Chevalier, get your ass outta this bed, now!" **Clap-clap!**

"All right!" I whine while waving him away with the hand I pulled out from under my pillow. "I'm awake." I roll over and groan, running my fingers through my tangled curls. "I hate when you do that." When my dad claps his hands together it sounds like a crack of thunder. For some reason, he thinks it's an acceptable wake-up call. I, obviously, disagree.

"Well," Dad shrugs from the doorway of my old bedroom, "If you'd listened the first time, I wouldn't have had to resort to that."

"Still…" I insist, "You didn't have to clap so loud."

Ignoring my complaint, Dad informs me, "Gramma is making you an omelet. Why don't you go down there and eat breakfast with her? Ask her if there's anything you can do to help prepare for the wake this evening. I need to run to Port Angeles for some supplies."

"Can't I come with you?" I ask, hoping he's not really going to leave me here with Gramma Perrot. "I can help." I don't know why Dad is trying to get me to spend more time with Gramma. We're only here until after the funeral, so why should I get close with her? It will only be harder for her when we leave. Besides, I don't even know the woman. I haven't seen her in years. All I remember about her is that she used to smoke a pack of cigarettes a day, still does, and that she hated my dad, which she also still does.

"Your Gramma _needs_ your help, Elyse." Dad points out. "I can manage on my own. Besides, she's your only Grandmother, and she just lost her only daughter. I think it would be good for you to spend some time together." Dad's parents died when I was just a baby, and Grandpa Perrot has been out of the picture since Mom was in high school. He took off with his secretary, how disgustingly clichéd, right?

"Fine," I agree with a slight sigh. "I'll ask her if she needs my help."

Dad leaves so I can get dressed, and when I get down to the kitchen to eat, he's already gone. Gramma has made a plate for me with a ham and cheese omelet and two sausage links. I thank her, and we eat in mostly silence. I do offer my assistance with whatever she needs done, though, and she accepts. After breakfast, Gramma shows me to my mom's bedroom, where she keeps a box full of pictures in her closet. Gramma asks me to sort through and pick out some pictures of my mother so we can put together a collage for the wake. The only up-side to doing this chore is that Gramma leaves me alone to go through the pictures. I am thankful for that, because now I don't have to worry about her seeing me cry.

Does Gramma even realize how hard this is for me? I know I haven't been around much the past seven years, or made much of an effort to keep up a relationship with my mom, but I did still love her. I hoped that one day we'd be able to have a good relationship again, like we did when I was a kid. Seeing these pictures, ones of us as a family, Mom, Dad, and me…it's so hard, hard not to wonder what life would've been like if Mom didn't go a little crazy, if Dad didn't think leaving her was the best option. I can see the happiness on all of our faces in these photos, and well, like I said, I'm glad Gramma isn't in here to witness my tears.

An hour or so later, Gramma is back to check on me, and comments that I've chosen some of her favorite photos for the collage. She helps me carry the pictures into the kitchen, and we spread them out over the freshly cleaned table to decide which photos will go into which frames. Gramma smiles fondly at a picture of Mom and myself at age three, red-orange curls split off into two messy pigtails, big toothy grins on both our faces and paint covering our hands.

"I remember this," Gramma says with a far-away look in her warm brown eyes. "Goodness did your mother love to play with you. She spent hours with you just finger painting and singing songs. It was all she ever wanted to do."

I can tell by her tone, Gramma is disappointed of the way things turned out. I hope she doesn't start going off about Dad and his 'selfish ways' and his 'irresponsible lifestyle'. I hate being in the middle of other people's disagreements.

Hoping to appease her, I add, "She was always more artistic than me. I can't draw at all, but it was fun to try when I was a kid. She used to tell the best stories, too. I remember that."

"Oh yes," Gramma nods, "Kat was always that way. She had the biggest imagination. You know that, of course."

"Mhmm," I nod, bowing my head down towards the table. I guess it's time to change the subject. So I ask Gramma a question that has been on my mind since yesterday, "Are there wolves around here?"

"Wolves?" Gramma repeats, looking at me over the rim of her reading glasses. She frowns, "There have been a few sightings in the past year or two, but I've never see one myself. Why do you ask?"

"Um, yesterday, after you and Dad left, I went into the woods to look for my old tree house," I explain, "And I saw a wolf. I know it was there, but then it was gone. And this boy, or man, or whatever, he said he didn't see it at all."

"What boy?" Gramma asks, seemingly more interested in the mystery man than the wolf sighting. "Where?"

"In the woods," I say again, pointing out the window of the back door. "I kinda got lost, and he showed me the way here."

"You got lost?" Gramma says incredulously, "Oh Elyse, you always were looking for an adventure."

"I wasn't though," I insist, slightly annoyed that she thinks she knows me. "I was just looking for the tree house."

"It isn't there anymore," Gramma informs me, "We had to take it down. The wood was rotting, and it wasn't safe."

I nod, "I figured."

"So who was this boy?" Gramma queries, "What was his name?"

"I don't know," I reply, "I didn't get a chance to ask him."

"Hmm…" Gramma smiles in thought. "Well Forks is a small town, I'm sure you'll see him again. Then you can tell Gramma who it was."

I want to point out that Dad and I won't be around long enough for me to run into him again, but I keep that to myself. "He's tall, at least a foot taller than me, so he's got to be six and a half feet tall. He has black hair, and dark brown eyes, and…" I trail off when I realize I'm smiling like a lovesick puppy. _What is wrong with me? I don't drool over strange dudes, no matter how hot they are!_ I shrug and smile sheepishly, "He was cute, and it was nice of him to show me home, but…" I shake my head, "I'm not expecting to see him again."

"Never say never, Elyse," Gramma says in that wise way that all old people use when giving advice to someone young and stupid. "Life has a way of surprising you, especially when you think you've got everything all figured out."

_Me? Have everything all figured out? Hardly…_

* * *

**Please Review!:)**


	3. Chapter 3 Ashes to Ashes

**A/N: My computer is still not working, but I stole my mom's (shh...don't tell her:P ) so I could get this chapter finished and posted for you guys. She doesn't have Word on her computer (crazy, right?) so I typed this up with WordPad, which doesn't have spell check, and I literally just finished writing this three minutes ago, so please don't hate on me if there are typos and stuff. I'm going to re-read it in the morning, and I'll fix any errors I find. **

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, and alerting the story so far! It puts a smile on my face(:**

**Oh, one more thing before I let you read the chapter, I have a photobucket up with pictures of Elyse, Ava, Gramma Perrot, Roger Chevalier, and all the characters introduced to the story so far. You should check it out, I think a visual is always fun when reading a fanfic;) The link is on my profile, so click BecomingScarlett2012 and scroll down to the Pictures section. Make sure you enter the password too.**

**Okay, that's all. Enjoy!:)**

* * *

Chapter 3 – Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust

_Monday June 30th, 2006 _

**Kathryn Grace Perrot **

**Beloved Mother and Daughter **

**November 15, 1967 – June 27, 2006 **

I watch as Gramma Perrot approaches the gravestone, her brown eyes gazing down at the bold-face words carved into the gray stone. She then watches as the casket containing the body of her only daughter is lowered into the freshly-dug grave. She announces she will be reading an Irish prayer, derived from a sermon written by Henry Scott Holland in 1910, whoever that is. I am all at once convinced that Gramma is one of the bravest women in all of Forks, Washington. Her stance is calm and collected, and she meets the eyes of all who have gathered to show their respect and say their goodbyes to my mother. Not once has she broken down with tears, even though I know inside her heart is breaking. Not once have her hands begun to shake. I have been shaking like a leaf since we arrived, so much so that Dad had to throw an arm over my shoulder and pull me to his side to keep my body still. _How can she be so strong? _I wonder. _How can she find the words to say goodbye?_

"…Death is nothing at all. It does not count. I have only slipped away into the next room. Everything remains as it was. The old life that we lived so fondly together is untouched, unchanged. Whatever we were to each other, that we are still. Call me by the old familiar name. Speak of me in the easy way which you always used. Put no sorrow in your tone. Laugh as we always laughed at the little jokes that we enjoyed together. Play, smile, think of me, pray for me. Let my name be ever the household word that it always was. Let it be spoken without effort. Life means all that it ever meant. It is the same as it ever was. There is unbroken continuity. Why should I be out of mind because I am out of sight? I am but waiting for you, for an interval, somewhere very near, just around the corner. All is well. Nothing is hurt; nothing is lost. One brief moment and all will be as it was before. How we shall laugh at the trouble of parting…when we meet again…"

Gramma's eyes are shiny with tears that she doesn't let fall as she gathers up a bit of dirt with the shovel Pastor Bart hands her and tosses it down over the casket. Her eyes lift to mine, and she holds the shovel out to me. I swallow nervously but remove Dad's arm from my shoulder and take the shovel. It feels like time has slowed as I shakily lift the shovel-full of dirt, the weight of it all heavier than it should be, and drop it into the deep, dark pit where my mother lies. I watch the dirt begin to layer and cover the top of the casket as the shovel is passed around to the mourning group.

Suddenly, I feel as though it's _me_ trapped inside that casket, my body screaming for air as dirt is shoveled on top of me, burying me. My bottom lip begins to quiver, and I bite down on it hard. _I will not cry. _My breath comes in short, quick gasps, which I try to slow down, but I can't. _I can't breathe. There's no air…_My vision becomes blurred. I blink, but the black spots across my eyes won't go away. My ears start to ring.

"Elyse, breathe," Dad whispers in my ear, his hands holding firmly to my shoulders, "Shh…calm down, breathe in…breathe out…breathe in…" I listen to my father's soothing voice and copy his breathing until mine has returned to a normal rate. "There, you're all right now? You were having a panic attack." I nod my head, but keep my lips firmly shut. I can taste blood leaking from my bottom lip where I bit down too hard.

For the next thirty minutes, I have to consciously think about how I'm breathing to keep from hypervethilating. It doesn't help that I have to accept condolenses from close to a hundred strangers who have probably been more involved in my mom's life the past seven years than I have. I don't even really know what happened to her that night. She was in a car accident and thrown from the vehicle, but she didn't hit another car or a tree or even the guard rail. The dents on the car, and the blood, make it look as though Mom hit an animal, and her car spun out of control. The police said she wasn't wearing her seat belt. Gramma doesn't believe that though; she says it must have been defective. She insists Mom _always_ wore her seat belt. I don't think it matters either way. She's still dead. Nothing will change that.

"You look so much like your mother, Elyse," A woman with dark blonde hair, who is standing a little too close for comfort, comments loudly, "That red hair and those blue eyes." Everyone points out our similar features. _What the fuck do they expect? She was my moth_er! Gramma has the same red hair, too. It comes from her Irish heritage. "You're a beautiful young lady. I'm so very sorry for your loss."

"Thank you," I mumble, for the hundreth time this afternoon, as she pats my hand. She nods sympathetically before walking away. I am relieved to see there is nobody else waiting to speak with me. I can't help thinking, _I wish Avalon was here with me..._

"Elyse," Gramma says softly, slipping her arm through mine, "It's time to go. Everyone is meeting us at the restaurant."

_Great...Is it bad I wish this was over with already? Does that make me a bad person?_ I walk with Gramma to the car, where Dad is waiting for us. Even though I wish this night was over already, I know I have to try and put on a brave face, as Mom used to say when I was little. I have to be brave like Gramma. I have to keep my eyes dry around Dad, because the one thing he can't deal with is a girl crying. I have to do this for _me_, because if I fall apart now, I don't know what will make this pain in my chest go away. My mind won't stop thinking over and over, _I shouldn't be here right now. This isn't happening. My mother can't be dead._

After dinner, when most of the crowd has gone home, I see Gramma and Dad slip out the side door for what I know is a cigarette break. Dad doesn't smoke much anymore, only when he's stressed out, so pretty much the past three days have been him catching up on lost time. I can't stand the smell, but if it really calms his nerves then he should do whatever it takes. _Maybe I should try one._.._I won't, though._ After the usual five, ten minutes it takes for Dad and Gramma to smoke a cigarette passes and they haven't returned, I wonder what they're doing out there. Maybe Gramma is having a meltdown or something, or maybe Dad is? No way, Dad is definitely not melting down. Something's going on though...

Ten more minutes later, and I can't wait in suspense any longer. I walk outside in search of Dad and Gramma, and find them not too far from Dad's rental car. They don't notice me at first, Dad is speaking in hushed tones as Gramma puffs on a cigarette, which I'm betting is her second or third in this sitting. Dad pauses, and I hear Gramma's reply, "Roger, you know I'd love that, but I don't want you to force her to do something that will make her unhappy. Do you think it's best for her?"

"For now..." Dad replies.

_What?! _I clear my throat, announcing my presense, "Uh, what are you talking about? Are you talking about me?"

"Oh, there you are, honey," Gramma says, waving away the smoke in the air with a guilty expression on her face. She drops the cigarette to the pavement and steps on it with the heel of her black dress shoe. "I'll let you two have a few minutes alone." She smiles at me as she walks past me towards the door, but it looks almost like a 'good luck' smile. _What's going on?_

As soon as she's gone, I glare at the dark-haired man in front of me and demand, "Dad, what is going on? Please tell me I'm not going to hate you after this."

Dad reaches up to grab the back of his neck with one hand and then scratches the back of his head as he thinks over his words before answering. I've seen him do this a million times; it's his thinking face. It means I'm not going to like what he has to say. It means I'm right when I think I'm going to hate him after this conversation.

"Well, I know how much you hate it when I beat around the bush, so I'll just come out and say it," Dad says finally with a shrug. "I've been thinking you should stay here for a while, help Gramma, you know? She'll need to go through Kat's things, and get rid of them, maybe even sell the house once she goes through the finances." He quickens his words to keep me from objecting, "I know she might seem like she's doing all right, but that's really only because you're here. We were just talking, and she said it's been really good to have you home. I've kept you away too long, that's my fault. I shouldn't have done that. Now your mom..." He cups my chin with his hand and tilts my head up so I'm looking at him. "I'm sorry, Elle, I should've done a lot of things differently. I'm gonna make it right, you'll see. Will you give it a chance?"

I think it over for a moment, seeing the hopefullness on his face that I'll see it his way and agree with him. I just can't though. I shake my head, freeing my chin from his grip, and say, "No. You can't leave me here. It's not fair! This is not my home. I won't stay."

"Come on Elyse, don't make this hard," Dad sighs, putting his hands on his hips in agitation. "I'm not saying you have to stay here forever. I know this isn't home to you, but it's just for a little while. This is what family does for each other. I haven't done a very good job in showing you that."

"Ava is my family," I remind him, "Nora and Gavin are my family, Dizzy, and Gem. You're telling me I can't see them? For how long? What about the Fourth of July? Ava and I are going to see the fireworks. I have _plans_. Not here, in Colorado."

"Your plans can wait," Dad says firmly. "I'll buy you fireworks when you get back, and I'll take both you girls out somewhere and we'll light a whole bunch off. It'll be awesome. I promise."

"It's not the same," I cut in.

"Elyse," Dad puts a hand up to stop my words, "Enough. I know. I'm sorry, okay? I have somewhere I _need_ to go; it's business. I can't take you with me, so as your father I decided you're going to stay here, with your Gramma. You can hate me, I'd rather you didn't, but that's up to you. But you are staying here." He's made up his mind. I'm not going to change it. He might as well have added in, '_And that is final! Do you understand, young lady?'_

I sigh, "How long?"

Dad raises an eyebrow, unsure of what he was hearing, probably. "Uh...just a couple of weeks, you'll be home before August."

"A month?!" I ask incredulously. "Come on, _two weeks_." I have to at least try and reason with him. I can't be stuck in this boring town for a whole month! "Please Dad, I'm going to miss you guys too much. Don't make me stay here a month. That'll be a whole month of my summer, gone, wasted away."

"Fine, okay," Dad agrees, "Two weeks." I nod, and he pulls me in for a hug. "I love you, Elle. It'll be all right."

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

_Later the same night..._

I fall to the ground in exhausion as I phase back into my human body for the first time in three days. My muscles are aching, my joints are stiff, and the amount of adrenaline still rushing through my veins is painful. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ Stupid question. Seriously stupid question. I know exactly what's wrong. **Everything** is wrong!

Bella chose Edward. Bella is marrying Edward. August 13th. One month away. Six weeks.

I growl in frustration and anger.

I won't go. I can't. It's...stupid. Why would I torture myself like that? But for Edward to say it, to write me a note and to say he decided to send me an invitation, almost like he wanted to rub it in a little bit more that he gets Bella. He won; I lost.

That's not even the worst part though. She isn't just marrying Edward, she's promising forever with Edward. She's promising her soul to Edward. After they are married, how long will he wait before he turns her? I can't even think of Bella like..._**that.**_ One of _**them.**_ My best friend, the girl I love, will soon be a vampire.

I am confused though, so confused, because when I think of Bella, and I think of the girl I love...I'm seeing the girl with the tangled red curls, ice blue eyes. The girl from the woods. I tried to deny it at first, but I knew, I do know that the reason I can't stop thinking about her, the reason my body is being called back to Forks right now, is because I imprinted. On _her_, not Bella. I couldn't believe it was happening.

I don't know what made me stop that day when I saw her in the woods. It was something about the way she smelled, I can't even explain it, but my wolf was attracted to her. When she saw me, a giant wolf, towering over her, she wasn't afraid. She almost touched me, but I had to stop her. I thought if I scared her a little she'd run away, but when she fainted, I was worried. I should have continued on my way, I should have kept running, but I _had_ to see that she was all right. I phased back into my body as she was coming to...

_Three Days Ago - In the Woods_

"Are you all right?" I ask, as she slowly gets to her feet. She turns her head in surprise, her blue eyes wide, and my breath immediately catches in my throat. A million thoughts and emotions are flying through my head all at once. I feel my body go numb, but as I look at her it floods with heat, everywhere. All I can see is _her. _

Then she speaks, tells me about the wolf that she saw, and I realize what I've done. I imprinted. I assure her I didn't see a wolf, and I get lost in her eyes again. They've got to be the bluest eyes I've ever seen. _Really? How cheesy was that? _But it's really how I feel. "I only saw you," I tell her. I want to smile, but I find myself frowning instead. _This can't happen right now. I can't handle this right now._ The wolf inside of me, and my entire body, is connected to this red-headed, milky-skinned girl, wants nothing more than to follow her home and just be with her. That's creepy, though. I can't do that. I don't even know her. I'm not ready to accept this.

It starts to rain, and I'm kind of relieved, for once. Now I'll have an excuse to go; she won't want to be out in the rain. I need to make sure she'll be all right though. "Are you okay to get home now?"

A blush rises to her pale cheeks, peachy and pink, matching her small plump lips. "Actually," She shrugs, wrinkling up her cute little nose, "I haven't been here in years and I'm kind of...not sure...well, not sure where the heck I am. I don't know which way home is." She looks close to tears. I don't want her to cry, so I give her a small reassuring smile.

"Don't worry; I grew up here, so I know the area. I can help you get home." I am glad when her heartbeat starts to calm down. She trusts that I'll help her get home. She gives the address and I recognize it. It's actually not too far from Bella's house, but that doesn't matter. She won't be living there much longer...

I try to keep my mind off Bella by asking questions. The more she talks, the more I like her. I could listen to her talk for hours; her voice is sweet, slightly sarcastic at times, but perfect. I can see in her eyes she is in pain, but she hides it well. She talks about her parents' divorce, and moving away, and I'm disappointed to hear she lives in Colorado. _She's only visiting. She won't be here forever. What if she leaves tomorrow? What if I never see her again?_

"Well we're here," I announce as the trees clear to show a red house. "This is it, right?"

"Yeah, wow." She smiles, her face is beautiful, and it warms my whole body. "I'm lucky you found me, huh? Thanks." Her smile deepens, tiny dimples appear in her cheeks. She squeezes my shoulder in a friendly manner, her fingers feeling like an electric shock against my skin, one that leaves me wanting more when she pulls away. Her eyes flash and she looks at her fingers and then back at me with curiousity.

A guilty knot forms in my stomach at the mess I am making. I can't bring this innocent girl into my crazy, fucked up life right now. Especially not if she isn't here to stay. It's better if I leave her alone, better if she doesn't find out about the shape-shifting wolves who live in La Push, and the blood-sucking vampires living on the edge of Forks. So I say, "It was nothing." I'm practically cringing at the coldness in my voice. It was more harsh than I meant it to be, but I can't take it back now.

My words repel her, she steps away from me, nodding her head in realization that I'm just another asshole. "Oh, well thanks for, uh, wasting your time then, I guess. I'll let you go now..." Her voice is dripping with sarcasm at this point. I don't blame her one bit.

The moment her back is turned, I run back to the woods, phase, and head north. I can feel her sadness, and it makes it really hard to leave. My instinct is protesting my actions, wants me to go back and fix everything, make it all right. It's not that easy though, that's what's stupid about this imprinting bullshit. It complicates everything. What am I supposed to do now? I just have to get away. Get far, far away...

_Present Time - Monday June 30_

I can't stop thinking about her. I have tried to think about anything and everything else. I might actually go crazy if I don't go back to Forks and see her again, even if it is only one more time. At this point, if she is leaving tomorrow and I can see her face for five more minutes before she goes, I will try to be happy with that for the rest of my life. I was stupid, so dumb and stupid to try and deny my destiny. Imprinting is my fate. **She **is my fate, my perfect mate, everything I've been looking for my whole life without even knowing. I found her, and I can't let her go.

I ran so far though. All the way up through northern Canada. Three days of running straight at wolf speed. I was erratic though, angry and chaotic, running without a purpose. I bet I could get back to Forks by morning if I start running now...

I have to go. I _need_ to see her.

* * *

**Please Review! **:)


	4. Chapter 4 Complications & Conversations

**Thanks so much for the reviews, alerts, and faves! I love you guys already!(: Also, thanks for being so patient while I'm working on getting my computer fixed. I am sharing with my mom, so it's been harder to write and update as much as I'd like to. I hope this chapter was worth the week-long wait(:**

**Oh, and I had to use WordPad again (no spell check), and it's late and I'm tired, so while I read this through two times, I'm not promising there are no errors. I'll read it again in the morning and fix any, so thanks in advance for not being mean to me about it(;**

**Last thing: If you haven't already checked out the Photobucket for Mine, go to my profile and follow the link for some pictures(:**

* * *

Chapter 4 - Complications & Conversations 

_Tuesday July 1st_

When I wake up the morning after Mom's funeral to find my dad already gone, I'm not surprised. I'm a little hurt, but I'm not at all surprised. It's not like I thought I could change his mind or anything. I know I'm stuck here in Forks with Gramma Perrot for at least two weeks. I was hoping for more of an explanation, or maybe a caring and _fatherly_-like goodbye? I guess that's asking for too much from the always-busy Roger Chevalier.

I would like to know what he's up to...that's why I called Ava last night. Well, that and to let her know the depressing knews that I won't be seeing her for a few weeks. She is definitely bummed out, but she feels more bad for me since I'm the one being abandoned in rainy Forks while she is at home with our friends and family in Colorado. I asked her if Gavin was leaving to meet Dad for business and she said no. Ava loves to dig though, so she immediately offered to shake down her dad for some answers. Dad doesn't usually take a business trip without Gavin, but they don't strictly take them together, so I don't want to seem paranoid about nothing. It's just that I have a feeling he's keeping something from me. I don't know what it is...but I'm going to find out.

I can smell the eggs and bacon from the kitchen downstairs, and I follow my nose to breakfast. I forgot how great a cook Gramma is. Mom was God awful, but Gramma could make dirt taste good. I'm overwhelmed with emotions at the sudden burst of memories. I'm happy but sad at the same time, longing for something...regretful of things impossible to change. I have to sit down at the top of the stairs because I'm feeling wobbly. _What's wrong with me?_

"It's not fair, is it?"

I lift my head from my knees and peer at Gramma who is standing at the bottom of the stairs. I frown questioningly.

"Life," She elaborates. She sighs as she makes her way up the stairs and requests, "Scooch over, love, my ass is a little bigger than yours." I can't help but smile at Gramma's foul mouth. I scooch and she sits. "I'm still waiting for Kat to walk in through that door and call out that she's home. I can't believe she's really gone."

We are both silent for a few moments. I don't know what to say.

"I lost my mom when I was fifteen," Gramma tells me. "I was the oldest, my dad was a drunk, so I had to help take care of my younger brothers. It was hard, for all of us, but we at least knew it was coming. She was sick for a while, so she had time to say goodbye. She had the chance to tell me everything she wanted me to know, about our family and the history, about life and what to expect, and how proud she was to have me for a daughter." Gramma swallows thickly, tears brimming in her eyes. "I'm not telling you this to make you feel bad or guilty or anything like that. I know Kat loved you, and she was proud of you, and she would have done anything for you. I wish she had the chance to tell you herself, to say goodbye. Closure helps; you have to have closure. That's why I agreed with Roger when he asked if you could stay for a while. I think it will help you get some closure. You need to find peace with her death."

_How can I find peace here? How can I find peace at all? And I do feel guilty! Not about what Grams said, but because I was a horrible daughter, and I will never get the chance to say I'm sorry._

I can't say any of that to Gramma though. I haven't even told Dad or Ava how guilty I'm feeling. I manage to nod my head and say, "Yeah, I guess it might help."

"Well," Gramma grabs the banister for leverage and pulls herself to her feet, "Are you ready for some breakfast?"

"Sure, thanks." I reply awkwardly. I follow her downstairs. Gramma gestures for me to sit while she makes a plate for me. I feel like I should say something, so I do, "You didn't have to make breakfast for me again, Gramma. Although I have missed your cooking."

"Oh you have?" Gramma asks with a wry smile. "That's exactly why I should be cooking you breakfast then, Elyse. I don't mind, anyways. Cooking helps keep my mind off other things. Some people eat when they're upset, and I cook instead." She places the plate of Eggs Benedict with a side of home fries in front of me. Then she makes a plate for herself and sits down at the small dining table across from me.

"Well thank you," I comment, "This looks delicious."

"You are very welcome," Grams replies. "Maybe later on we can make those double chocolate fudge marshmallow bars you used to love."

I gasp, "Oh my gosh, I completely forgot about those! Yes!" I smile at Gramma, somewhat excited for today now that chocolate fudge bars are on the menu. "We should make some later. Did you want some help with mom's things today?" _Okay, well, maybe I'm not so excited about that part. Going through my dead mother's belongings is not going t_o _be the highlight of my day...or my week._

"I'm not sure if I'm up for boxing away Kat's things just yet," Gramma admits. "Maybe today we could look through her clothes and see if there's anything you want to keep for youself? I was thinking of organizing a yard sale for this weekend. Do you think you could make some signs and hang them up around town? Not today, but maybe tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure," I nod, "I can do that."

After breakfast, I head back upstairs to take a shower and get dressed while Gramma cleans up the kitchen. I asked if she wanted me to do the dishes since she cooked, but she denied my offer. Today is another rainy day, and since I'll probably be inside cleaning most of the day, I throw on some faded jeans and a baby blue tank top and pull my hair up into a ponytail. I make up the bed in the guest bedroom, since I remember Gramma being somewhat of a neat freak, and then return to the kitchen.

Gramma is finishing up her second or third cup of coffee when I appear in the doorway. She places it in the sink and then announces, "Elyse, I'm going to take a drive to the bank to get some information I need about your mother's accounts. I might be there a while, I'm not sure. Do you want to come with me? Or would you rather stay here and get started on the clothes in your mom's closet? She has a **lot** of clothes!"

"Um...I guess I'll stay and start going through the clothes," I reply. "Unless you want me to come, I don't mind."

"No, stay," Gramma insists, "It'll be boring. I'll be back in an hour or two. Alright?"

"Okay Grams, see you in a bit."

I walk down the hall to Mom's room but find myself hesitating in the doorway. I let my eyes sweep over the room, the queen size canopy bed covered with plush purple pillows and matching comforter, the mahogany dresser and amoire, the framed pictures of me on the walls...I take a deep breath and step into the room. I've already been in here, two days ago when I was sorting through pictures for Mom's wake, so I shouldn't be freaking out. _Then why am I freaking out?!_ I take a few more deep breaths, remembering the panic attack I had yesterday at the funeral. I don't want that to happen ever again, it was a horrible feeling. _Okay, I'm okay. Everything will be okay._ I open the closet and start pulling out Mom's dresses and jackets, blouses and skirts, and pile them on the bed. _It still smells like her in here._ _Violets and freshly cleaned laundry._ _Ugh this is so hard! _I feel suffocated by the scent of my mother and the feeling of her presence in the room. I can't breathe. _It's happening again!_ I bolt from the room, seeking fresh air, not caring at all that it's raining outside.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

I got to Forks early this morning, and I've been pacing the woods behind **her** house ever since, anticipating how and when and **if** I'll see her. I saw a man leave around five-thirty, just after the sun rose. I was relieved to see that the red-headed beauty I imprinted on three days ago wasn't leaving with him. I actually wasn't sure she was even here until around eight, when I heard her voice. She's speaking to her Gramma...they're eating breakfast.

_What the hell? My heart is pounding like a lovesick, hormonal pre-teen! I haven't felt this way since...__**Bella**__. I don't want to think about her right now. That is the last thing I need to think about right now._

I feel like a complete creep, stalking a girl whose name I don't even know. _Actually, I do know her name now. It's Elyse. _Seriously, I do realize how odd it is that I'm listening to her conversation with her grandmother, standing outside in the woods behind their house. It's weird. Especially because I know she, Elyse, thinks I'm a dick because of the way I acted when she thanked me and I freaked out and ran off Saturday. _So what am I supposed to do? Really? What am I supposed to do?_ _Knock on her door and say 'hey, what's up'? Charm her with my smile and good looks? What am I thinking?_

I knew I should have gone home first. I could have showered and changed, put on a shirt since it's not normal to show up at someone's house shirtless. _I'm sure Gramma wouldn't approve..._I can't go home though. I'm not ready. I don't want to be there, see everyone. I don't want to have the pack back in my mind just yet. I definitely don't want to have my dad ask me how I'm doing, or talk about Bella, or her wedding. All I want to do is see Elyse.

A short while later, Gramma is leaving, off to the bank, and Elyse is staying behind. She'll be home alone. If I had the guts, I'd walk up to the door, knock, and just start talking. But I can't. From what I heard, although it wasn't outright said, I think Elyse's mom is dead. Elyse said this was her mom's house, but her mom isn't here. Her Gramma said something about packing up 'Kat's' boxes, and going to the bank to see about her accounts. It would explain why Elyse is only in Forks for a short visit. No wonder she looked so sad when I first saw her. She was crying, and now I know why. I want to comfort her. I can't. _Why is this so hard? Why does this have to be so complicated? I haven't even gotten the chance to know her yet and there are a million complications._

Maybe fate is in our favor after all. Before I can give up and walk away, I see her. **Elyse**. She looks pretty dressed in casual jeans and a blue tank top, her curls pulled away from her face in a ponytail. The blue of her tank top almost matches her eyes, ice blue eyes with dark blue rims. She bursts outside in somewhat of a hurry, her expression panicked and relieved at the same time as she gazes up at the rainy sky and breathes deeply. I wonder what is going through her mind right now. Her heart is racing. Soon, it slows down a bit.

I take a few steps forward, trying to get a better look at her. She must have caught my movement out of the corner of her eye, because she looks straight at me, her eyes going wide with shock. _Yep, she's surprised. She definitely wasn't expecting to see me again._

"Hey," I wave. _What an idiot._

"Hi," She waves back, cautious half-smile on her face. A very slight frown appears on her brow as she asks the obvious question, "What are you doing here?"

_Crap. I don't think I ever came up with an answer to that question...What am I doing here? _

"I was, uh..." _Shit, not a good start. _"Going for a run, and I realized I kind of came here by accident. I guess I was hoping to see you again before you went back to Colorado." _Better. Girls like a guy who remembers what they say; means I was listening to her when she was talking. _"I wanted to say sorry if I was rude or a dick on Saturday. I was not having the best day."

"It's okay," She says. I wasn't expecting her to say that. "I wasn't having the best day either." She half-smiles again, and I realize she's forgiven me. That easily. I can't believe it.

"I'm sorry to hear that," I reply. "Any better today?"

"A little," She shrugs. After a moment of hesitation, she confesses, "My mom died Friday night. That's why I'm here. She was in a car accident. Her funeral was yesterday." Before I can tell her I'm sorry for her loss, which is a lame statement anyways as it offers no real comfort, - _I would know, I lost my mom too_ - she continues, "I don't know what I'm telling you this for. You don't even know me."

"Sorry, that's my fault too." I extend my hand and offer, "I'm Jacob Black. I should have introduced myself on Saturday."

"Elyse Chevalier," She replies, placing her small hand in mine for a brief moment.

"It's nice to meet you, Elyse," I smile.

"You too, Jacob," She returns with a smirk. "So, how long have you been running for? And where? No offense, you're just covered in dirt."

I look down, as if only realizing just now how dirty I am, but really I should have expected her to ask. I'm filthy. I look like I just crawled out of a hole after a bomb went off. I'm lucky she didn't run away screaming when she saw me and lock her doors in fear.

"Oh, yeah, that," I shrug sheepishly, rubbing the back of my head as if it will help rub out a good excuse. _What do I have, a magic lamp for a skull? I wish._ "I was camping last night with a few of my friends. Guess it wasn't such a good idea with the rain and all. I haven't gone home yet."

She chuckles and rolls her eyes, accepting my answer as something believable of a teenage guy to do. "Yeah, probably wasn't the best idea."

"So, when are you going home?" I ask. The question has been bugging me for days. How much longer will she be here? How much time do I have to spend with her before she goes far away? It can't possibly be enough time to get to know her, and get her to know me well enough to tell her what I am, and what I've done, and convince her not to leave me.

"Actually, I was supposed to leave today," She says, "But my dad is forcing me to stay for two more weeks. He has _business._" She says the word sarcastically, like she might not be talking about real business. "It's okay, I guess, because I'm helping my Gramma. She needs someone to help her pack up my mom's things and get rid of stuff. She's having a really hard time with all of this."

"I'm sure," I nod solemnly, "It's definitely not easy. I lost my mom too, when I was nine. She also died in a car crash. I still miss her every day."

Elyse's eyes fill with sorrow for me, and realization that maybe I understand how she's feeling. I feel hopeful at that look, and at the news that she'll be around for two more weeks. Maybe it will be enough time to get to know her. _But will it be enough time to make her love me? To make her stay?_

"I'm supposed to be going through her clothes right now," Elyse shares, "But I couldn't do it. It was so weird touching her clothes and deciding what to do with them. I don't feel like I should be doing it, like it's not my place. I don't know. I guess I just feel that way because I haven't been around." She abruptly stops talking, pursing her lips shut firmly. She looks guilty.

"It's not your fault you weren't here," I tell her, hoping what I'm saying is anywhere near to close to what she was thinking.

"It is though," She insists, almost too quiet for a normal person to hear, but I hear her loud and clear. She sighs before changing the subject, "Hey, I know we just met and all, but is there anything going on around here for the Fourth of July? I had plans with my best friend in Colorado, but," she shrugs, "obviously that's not happening anymore. I really want to see some fireworks. It will be my first year not watching them."

_First year not seeing fireworks? I can't let that happen..._ "Yeah, there will be fireworks. I can take you, if you want?" I offer, smiling hopefully, begging silently that she'll say yes.

"Yeah, okay," She nods, a full smile gracing her lips for the first time. _God she's beautiful. _"That sounds fun."

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think! Who knows, maybe it'll help me write the next chapter faster(;**


	5. Chapter 5 The Guilt Phase

**Thanks for all your reviews, alerts, and just for reading! I'm sorry it took me this long to get the chapter up, but the good news is I have a full outline for this story written, and I'm so excited! You guys are going to love what's coming up in this story(: It's going to be 30+ chapters long in total. Anyways, thanks again for reading and reviewing. Keep leaving your feedback, it makes me smile!:) Plus, I like hearing what you like/dislike, it helps me improve the story. **

* * *

Chapter 5 - The Guilt Phase

_Thursday July 3__rd_

People always say that after you lose a loved one, you suffer through the different stages of grief. I have never lost someone before my mother, so I didn't know how very true that was. When I got the call from Gramma last Friday, and she told me Mom was dead, I immediately entered the first stage of grief: Shock. The accident was so unexpected, as all accidents are, so shock was a normal reaction. Soon after the first stage, I found myself in the second: Numbness. That numbness made me feel disconnected from reality, unable to process my thoughts and emotions. It was like what happened didn't happen to _me_, but to someone else, and I was simply an onlooker at Mom's wake and her funeral. The third stage of grief is denial, which I think can overlap with shock and numbness, because I certainly felt all three of those emotions at once when I was told my mom was dead. I didn't believe it, couldn't believe it, and didn't _want_ to believe it.

Even though I was in denial, part of me still knew she was gone. While I'm still some-what in the denial phase, I think I've entered the Guilt part of the grieving process, too. I feel so guilty, about the state of our relationship when she died, about how I wasn't here when it happened, and every little thing I can think of that I did to push her away. I feel guilty for loving life with my dad, and not caring how my mom must have felt not having me around. I feel guilty that I used to avoid her phone calls and cut them short purposely to keep my distance from her. I feel guilty for thinking she was crazy and hoping that it wasn't genetic so I, too, wouldn't go crazy one day. I am so horribly guilty. I feel **sick** with guilt. I don't know how long this stage of grief is supposed to last, but I know the one after it is acceptance, and finally moving on. I hope the acceptance stage arrives quickly, because this guilty stage is beginning to be too much to handle.

I think Gramma may also be in the denial/guilt stage of grief, because the past few days have been really hard for her. On Tuesday, after she came home from the bank with bad news, I saw her break down and cry for the first time since Mom died. Apparently, Mom has been behind on her mortgage for the past year, and now that she died the bank wants to foreclose the house. Gramma has until July 31st to be out of the house. When she told me that, I cried too, because I am filled with so much guilt that I know somehow this has to be because of me too. _Somehow_ it's my fault Gramma is going to lose her home. _I know I'm being crazy, but it's how I feel!_

"I'll stay, Gramma," I insisted, trying to soothe Grams and her tears. "I'll live here with you, and I'll get a job. I'll help pay for the house. I'll work every day for the rest of the summer. I promise."

Gramma had thanked me for my offer, and I did manage to cheer her up with my earnest words, but still she shook her head. She told me even with her working at the library and me working part-time somewhere in town, we wouldn't make enough to keep the house. There is too much debt over our heads.

I still can't understand why the bank could be so heartless as to only give Gramma one month to get everything packed up and to find a new place to live. They know that we just lost an important member of our family, but they don't care. _It is a bank, I know, but do they have to be so greedy?_ Kicking us out of our home is causing us to suffer yet another loss. We'll be losing the home that my mom and dad moved into after they got married. The home I was born and raised in until their divorce when I was nine. The home that Gramma moved into with Mom seven years ago to help her re-build her life after the divorce that broke her. This house has so many memories, good and bad, and I'm not ready to let it go. Neither is Gramma. So I called Dad on Tuesday to tell him the news, but he didn't answer. _What else is new? _In anger and frustration, I left a semi-nasty voicemail asking him why the Hell he even bothers to have a cell phone when he never answers it! I was hoping it would make him call back sooner, but now it's Thursday and I still haven't heard from him.

Gramma went back to work at the library for the first time yesterday. She was given time off through to this weekend, but she decided not to wait. The more time off she has, the less money she'll be bringing in with her paycheck, and she can't afford to be short any. She'll need as much money as possible saved up for when it comes time to move at the end of the month. I offered to organize the things stored in the attic and basement for the tag sale Gramma wanted to hold. We're going to have it next weekend rather than this weekend since there is hardly enough time to prepare now that Gramma is working. Yesterday I sorted through old books, movies, and records that mom had boxed up in the attic. I labeled bigger items either 'sell' or 'junk'. _I nearly had three panic attacks, but managed to self-soothe myself back to a state of normalcy. _Then, Gramma came home and I helped her make lasagna for dinner. Today, I made a poster on Mom's computer to advertise the Tag Sale. I figure I'll hang some up this week to grab people's attention, and next Friday I'll make a few big posters to hang up in the busiest areas of town. _If there are any busy areas in Forks_. I'm hoping if this tag sale is successful, we'll be able to pay the bank and possibly get Grams more time with Mom's house.

After printing out thirty posters, I decide to go for a walk and hang them up around the neighborhood. From what I remember, the library is only a ten or fifteen minute walk from here, and it's close to a diner, gas station, and a few different shops. I can probably post some up outside the stores, too. I think today might be the first day it hasn't rained since I've been in Washington. _Let's hope the signs make it until next week with all the rainy days around here. _I'll try and be optimistic. Besides, I remember last winter, in Colorado, someone taped a Missing Cat poster made of regular paper on a telephone pole and I'm pretty sure it's still hanging there now. Seriously, the words are still legible. I always have the urge to rip it down when I see it, like if that cat hasn't come home by now they should accept it's not going to. Why should I feel guilty and wonder if poor little Tigger ever made it home to his family every time I pass by that sign? _Okay...now I'm getting a little carried away..._

I grab the freshly printed posters from the printer tray, a roll of thick clear tape, and a stapler. I've never hung posters before, so I don't know which one will work better. If I bring both, at least I know I'll be able to hang the posters somehow. I hang the first sign at the end of the street, then at the corner of every block I hit until I'm nearly at the library. That's when I see something on the next street that makes me stop for a moment.

Actually, it's not something, it's some_one_. Jacob. He sees me, too. He grins and waves with one hand, his other occupied with holding a brown paper bag that looks like it might have take-out food in it. I cross the street and he meets me at the corner.

"Hey Elyse," Jacob greets. He's wearing clean jeans and a green t-shirt. _So he does own a shirt. I was beginning to wonder..._He looks nice in green. _He'd probably look nice in anything. He's hott_!

"Hey," I reply with a smile, well aware that my cheeks are flushed and pink. "Whatcha got there?" I gesture towards the paper bag.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Jacob chuckles as he reads my Tag Sale flyer. He answers my question first, "I've got a burger and fries. I picked it up from the diner."

"Smells good," I comment. _Smells good? Really? Nice, good one. _"Well, I'm just hanging up signs for, uh, the tag sale my Grams and I are having next weekend."

"Cool," He nods, and then offers, "Want some help?"

"Oh, no, you don't have to," I reply with a shake of my head. "I mean, you were about to eat lunch, right? I don't to make your food get cold."

"That's okay," He insists, "It's going to get cold anyways since I'm walking home."

"Are you sure?" I ask. There's no way he really wants to help me hang flyers. He's just being nice.

"Yeah, definitely," He says, "It's not a problem at all."

"Okay then," I agree. "Well, I was going to hang a few of these outside the shops up here, and then circle back around the long way to my mom's house."

"Yeah, whatever you want."

Jacob and I hang the posters outside of the diner, the library, and a thrift store, and then we make our way back towards the house. It actually is nice to have the company. I haven't seen anyone else besides Grams in two days, and being alone too much has been hard since Mom died. Being alone gives me time to think, and thinking always leads to me feeling guilty or on the verge of a panic attack. Jacob is definitely a welcome distraction from my depressing thoughts.

"So how have you been?" Jacob asks, almost like he just read my mind.

I glance up at him and find his deep brown eyes staring back at me expectantly. I don't know what to make of this Jacob Black. Why is he so interested in me? Why is being so nice to me? He seems so genuinely...I don't know, sincere, I guess. I don't know what it is about him, but I've never felt so comfortable talking with a person I just met before. Even though his question is a personal one, one you'd expect an acquaintance to ask simply being polite, but I think he really is concerned. Maybe that's why I'm so honest when I answer his question.

"Um...I don't know." I wince at my incapability of forming words to describe my emotions at the moment. I shake my head and then meet Jacob's stare again. "I've been trying to focus on other things, but it's been a pretty tough week. My mom's house is being foreclosed at the end of the month, so my Gramma has to find somewhere else to live. I feel so bad for her. She's already all alone now, and she has to give up her home. She's really upset."

"She's not alone though, she has you."

I remind him, "Yeah, but not for too much longer. After the tag sale next weekend I'll probably be going back to Colorado. Then she'll be alone. I don't want her to have to move alone."

"So why do you have to go?" He asks.

_What?_ _Why_ do I have to go? "I just - I couldn't leave my dad," I stammer. I don't know why I find this question so much harder to answer than the last. I've always felt torn about my decision to live with Dad over Mom, and how, in turn, it affected my relationship with Mom and Gramma. "Not only Dad, but I have a whole other family in Colorado. It's kind of a long story, but my dad and I live with his best friend and business partner, Gavin, and his family. We have this big house, and they have the whole upstairs, and we have an apartment in the basement. It's not like a grungy basement; it's really nice. My best friend Ava is Gavin's daughter. We're in the same grade, we've always been together at every new school when our families moved, and we share everything. I don't know how I could be away from her, or her little sisters, or any of them." I feel homesick thinking about Ava and Gemma and Delaney. I miss our house and my room and my bed. But I don't want to leave Gramma alone. "Every time I think about Gramma alone though, I just get this knot in my stomach." I try and laugh off my awkward confession, but it's pathetically half-hearted.

"A lot of people have two homes," Jacob says, "So when you go home it doesn't have to be forever. You can always come back and see your Gramma."

"I guess." I never really thought about that, coming to visit Gramma and staying with her for a while. I _could_ do that. I _could_ even stay with Grams until August and help her move if I want to. "I never visited before. Mom always came to me, and she never stayed. I think Dad was scared if she took me back here she'd make me stay and he wouldn't see me anymore." I remember Chicago, three years ago, the big fight between Mom and Gramma and Dad. That was one of the worst nights of my life, and definitely the worst birthday. Dad was so mad, more mad than he's ever been. He was **scary** mad. "Maybe if I did visit things wouldn't have been so bad." _Here comes the Guilt again. Stupid seven steps of grief. Why'd I ever look that up online?_

"Don't blame yourself," Jacob tells me, slowing his steps until he comes to a stop, and I turn to face him. "It's not your fault she died."

"I'm in the Guilt Phase," I blurt out. "I blame myself for everything. I can't help it. It's irrational, but I looked it up online and I guess it's all part of the grieving process." I see the tiniest bit of a smile appear on Jacob's lips before he straightens them out again. I quickly add, "Don't laugh at me, I know I sound crazy. I just keep talking and talking."

Now Jacob really smiles. "I'm not laughing at you, I promise. It's just funny because a friend of my dad gave him a book on the Seven Stages of Grief back when my mom died. She thought it might help him. I forgot all about it until you mentioned that. And I don't think you're crazy for trying to figure out how you're feeling. It's normal to feel guilty, but I still think you should know that it's not your fault. You couldn't have stopped her accident."

"Thanks," I smile while staring questioningly at the boy beside me. _Again, who is this guy? He's...different._ "It must have been hard for you when your mom died. Nine is so young. Was it just you and your dad after that?"

"No, I have two older sisters, Rebecca and Rachel. They tried really hard to take my mom's place. They cooked and cleaned and helped our dad take care of me. They made it a lot easier for me. It was harder on them, but they never showed it."

Now I finally know something about him, too. Besides that his mom died in a car accident like mine. "You're lucky you had them. Ava is like my sister. I wish she was here. It would make things a lot easier."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, you can hang out with me while you're here. I mean, I'm probably not as fun as your best friend, but..." He shrugs, but the smile on his face is genuine.

I can't help but laugh. "Thank you, Jacob. That's nice. And I think I kind of already am hanging out with you? Right now, and tomorrow night, unless you forgot."

"No, I didn't forget," Jacob assures me. "I definitely didn't forget. There is one little problem though. My car is not exactly running right now, so..." He trails off, and we both laugh.

"I think my Gramma could let me borrow hers for the night." I suggest. "I'll ask her later."

"Okay, so should I meet you here then? Is seven okay?" Jacob asks once we've hung all the flyers and walked back to Gramma's. "We have to walk just a little bit, so you probably want to wear sneakers."

"Thanks for the warning," I say with a smirk. "That sounds good though. I'm excited. Thanks again for sort-of offering to take me, after I directly asked you."

"No problem," Jake returns my sarcastic banter. I'm glad he gets my humor. Some people don't think I'm funny. "I'll definitely sort-of offer again anytime you directly ask me to take you somewhere."

"Really?" I ask, raising my eyebrows. "Hmm...I'll have to remember that. Well, I should let you get home so you can eat. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you," Jacob says back before walking back the way we came.

When Gramma gets home from the library a few minutes after four, she notices I'm in a much better mood than I was when she left the house this morning. She asks what happened to me. I tell her nothing happened, but she's a persistent old lady. I finally admitted to her that I've seen Jacob again, and that he's going to take me to see the fireworks tomorrow night. Gramma seems overjoyed to hear I've found someone to hang out with while I'm here in Forks. Actually, I'm pretty sure she is scheming to play matchmaker between us, but I'm determined not to develop feelings for Jake. _Jake?! Since when does he have a nickname?_ I won't be in Forks long enough to be anything but friends with him. It would be stupid to start crushing on a boy who lives half a country away from me. At least Gramma gives me permission to use her car tomorrow night. I'm really looking forward to going out and watching the fireworks.

"What did you say his name was again?" Gramma asks as we sit down for dinner.

"Jacob." I repeat, "Jacob Black."

"Black?" Gramma hums in thought. "Ah, yes, he's from La Push, right?"

"I don't know," I frown, "I didn't ask. I just assumed he lived around here."

"No, the La Push reservation is about twenty minutes from here."

"Reservation?" _I am so lost..._

"Yes," Gramma informs me, "The reservation, where some of the Quileute tribe live. Your mom was fascinated by the Native American history when she was your age, especially the Quileute tribe. She was madly in love with a boy from La Push once."

"Really?" I ask her, curious to hear more about my mom. Gramma knows everything about her, and I know so very little. "What happened? Who was he?"

"I don't remember his name," Gramma says, seeming disappointed at her foggy memory. "But, you know, it was a teenage romance. They couldn't get enough of each other, and then they'd had enough. She met your father after that, and well, you know the rest."

"Oh."

"There might be something about him, somewhere," Gramma tells me, as if a light bulb went off in her head. "Kat always took lots of pictures. I know she had a photo album of that summer before her senior year...I bet you there are pictures of the boy. Maybe when you're going through the albums in the attic you'll find it?"

"I don't think I've ever seen a picture of Mom when she was my age. That'd be cool." I smile at Gramma and marvel at the easy conversation we're making. Things were awkward the first day, but we've adjusted quickly. Gramma isn't as scary as I thought she was. I don't really know where I got that idea from in the first place.

"I'll help you look this weekend when we're going through things for the tag sale." Gramma says before rising to her feet. "I'm going out for a cigarette."

After dinner, my phone rings, and _surprise, surprise_ it's Dad! I take the call in my room upstairs so I can be mad at him without Gramma hearing. I don't want to her to think I'm being a brat, because I have a legitimate reason to be mad.

"Hello?"

"Hey Elle, how you been?" Dad greets, happy as can be, not a care in the world. Not like he has been avoiding my phone calls for the past two days...Oh, that's right. _He has!_

"Uh, I don't know, Dad," I reply sarcastically. "Did you listen to the voicemail that I left you?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Dad sighs, "And you sounded pretty upset with me. Sorry. I've been really busy. I'll try and answer my phone more, though. I promise."

"Whatever, Dad, that's not even the point!" I tell him, frustrated. "Gramma is losing her house. Didn't you hear that part? She's not going to have anywhere to live come August. Mom wasn't keeping up with her mortgage. What are we going to do? We can't just let them foreclose the house."

"I don't know what we can do, really. I might be able to help her get an extention, but even that is pretty hard to do once they've set a date." Dad's tone is definitely resigned.

"Don't do that," I demand, "Don't just give up like that! I'm not giving up on this that easily. You said you were making me stay so that I could learn what it's like to help out your family when they need you. Well, right now, Gramma _needs_ my help. I won't abandon her when she has no place to go. What am I learning if you won't help me? I know you can do something, Dad. Please, just try and do _something._"

"All right," Dad agrees, "All right, I'll look into it. I'll see if there's anything at all I can do. But, Elyse, I'm not making any promises. I might not be able to do anything, and I'm telling you now because I don't want you to get your hopes up and then be disappointed in me later."

"I'll only be disappointed if you don't actually try," I reply. It's true. It would take a lot for me to be disappointed in my father. He is my biggest hero. In my eyes, he can acheive anything he sets out to do. I just hope he cares enough to help Gramma. I know he never really liked her all that much before. "How's your trip?"

"It's been hectic," Dad describes, "Lots of running around and pulling together last minute information. Actually, I have something I need to finish up. Can I talk to you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, okay," I consent. "I'm going to see fireworks with a...well, an acquaintance tomorrow night, so call me before it gets dark."

"Have fun," Dad says, and now I know he's distracted. Normally if I mentioned a stranger, he'd be asking me a million questions about them and warning me to be careful who I trust. He's very overprotective when it comes to those things. "Love you, sweetie."

"Love you too. Bye Dad."

I seriously wonder what he's up to. But it'll have to wait. I'm sure when we're both back in Colorado he'll tell me all about it. Until then, I need to focus on helping Grams find a way to keep this house. That really is the most important thing. I think it's the one thing that might make this guilt go away. I hope it does. Carrying around this guilt is killing me.

* * *

**Please Review!(:**

**Next chapter: It's the 4th of July! Elyse and Jake watch the fireworks. - Chapter should be up by Saturday.**


	6. Chapter 6 Very Special First Not-Date

**A/N: This chapter much longer than I intended it to be, but I didn't want to cut out anything that I planned for it. So I hope you guys really like it! I'm happy with how it turned out(: Please review! I love getting them. Thanks for all the reviews/alerts so far, and thanks for reading!**

**If you haven't already checked out the pictures of Elyse and for this story, click on my name and follow the link to the photobucket for Mine. I put up a few new pictures of Elyse, so take a look(:**

**DISCLAIM: I don't own Twilight. I don't own Jacob. I only own Elyse Chevalier and her family/friends.**

* * *

Chapter 6 - Very Special First Not-Date

_Friday July 4th_

Friday morning, Grams doesn't wake me up for breakfast before going to work, so I can sleep 'until my body is fully rested', as she put it. She wants to make sure I'm not tired for the fireworks tonight. I wonder, _is this what it's like to be mothered?_ I haven't been around my own in so many years I've forgotten what it feels like to be coddled. Gramma is always making sure I've had enough to eat, and I'm getting enough sleep, and that there's nothing she can do to make me more comfortable. I wish she'd take as much care of herself as she does of me. She hasn't been eating much, and I don't think she's been sleeping well either. I'm also concerned about her smoking so much. I feel like screaming at her every time she lights up another cancer stick, "_You're not a chimney, woman, lay off the smokes!_" I don't though. Yelling at her isn't going to make her feel any better. Besides, how can I yell at her when she's been so nice to me the past week?

Anyways, it was a nice gesture for Gramma to try and let me sleep in, but apparantly fate has other plans for me this morning besides sleeping. Like, waking up to my cell phone blaring No Doubt's 'Just A Girl' over and over until I pull my head out from under the blankets and answer Ava's call.

"Hmm?" I hum into the phone as a greeting, eyes still closed in hopes I might be dreaming.

"Aw, stop pouting," Ava returns, "And wake up, lazy bum!"

"I don't wanna," I whine, but I find myself stretching and rubbing my eyes awake. I yawn, and then ask her, "What time is it?"

"Well, it's eleven-thirty here, so...ten-thirty," Ava replies. "Is that not enough sleep for you, _princess?_" Ava always teases me for sleeping in. She's an early riser, even if she stays up all night. She can go to bed at three in the morning and still wake up by eight or nine, ready for breakfast. Some days, I wish I could sleep all day.

"It's the first day I've slept in all week," I tell Ava indignantly.

"All right, grumpy-pants," Ava laughs into the phone. "I was only calling to see what you're up to today. Aren't I allowed to call my best friend and check up on her?"

I finally crack a smile and apologize, "I'm sorry Ava, I was just having a...strange dream, and you woke me up right before I was going to find out who it was..."

"Whoa," Ava cuts in, asking suggestively, "What kind of dream was this, _exactly?_"

"Uh, not that kind," I giggle. "It was weird...did I ever tell you I saw a wolf in the woods behind my mom's house the first day I got here?"

"No," Ava says, going quiet instantly.

"Yeah, it was huge, and it growled at me, and I thought it was going to chase after me and rip my head off," I retell, "But then I passed out, and when I woke up it was gone."

"Wait, is this your dream you're talking about?" Ava asks, sounding confused.

"No," I groan, "That part really happened. But I just had a dream about the wolf. It found me when I was in the woods, and at first I was scared, but then it came up and rested its head on my shoulder. It was like I knew he wasn't going to hurt me. So I wrapped my arms around the wolf, and he turned into a man. But...then I woke up." I frown, staring thoughtfully up at the ceiling, my mind still on the dream and the dark-rust colored wolf with the beautiful eyes.

For a long moment Ava doesn't say anything, but when she does, I'm expecting her teasing tone, "You've been watching a little too much TV, sweetie. Wolves don't magically become hot men in real life."

"I never said he was hot," I remind her, even though he was. Well, the part of him that I did see...the big, solid muscles of his broad chest and shoulders. Wow, maybe it w_as_ going to be _that_ kind of dream. That would be awkward..."And I know that doesn't happen it real life, that's why it was a _dream._"

"Yeah, well, I agree with you that it was strange." Ava says. "So are you gonna answer my question?"

"Sheesh, when did you turn into Lil' Miss 'Tude?" I ask, only half-joking. She has sounded a bit moodier ever time I've talked to her this week. "I thought sarcasm was my specialty?"

"Someone has to take over for you while you're gone," Ava says in a lighter tone. "Soo...do you have plans or not? Because if you don't, you **could** ask me if I do!"

I finally get the hint and ask excitedly, "Are you going with someone to the fireworks tonight? Someone, like a certain cute someone who you haven't stopped talking about since your party?"

"Maybe..." Ava plays coy for about two seconds, "Yes! Jayson asked me to go with him. He says he knows a special spot we can go, just the two of us. Only," She lowers her voice, "I kind of told Mom and Dad we were going with a group, but they don't need to know it's just me and Jayse."

"That's awesome," I enthuse, "I hope you have fun! You better call me tomorrow and tell me all about it."

"Of course," Ava says in a '**duh**' tone, and I can imagine she's rolling her eyes right now. "So, what are you doing? Sitting home with Grams tonight?"

"No," I reply informatively, "Actually, I'm going to see fireworks too. With a guy I met, uh, in town." I don't know why I don't want to tell her about the way I met Jacob in the woods. Maybe because I don't want it to get back to my dad. "He helped me post fliers for Gramma's yard sale next weekend."

"Are you lying?" Ava asks me suspiciously.

"No, I'm not," I insist. _I can't believe she doesn't believe me!_ "I really am. I swear. And he's really hot, too. The first time I met him he didn't have a shirt on, and Ava, I'm telling you, you would've died."

"Wait, why didn't you tell me about him before?" Ava wonders. She seems upset I didn't confide in her the moment it happened like I usually do.

"I don't know, I'm sorry," I shrug, even though she can't see it over the phone. "I've been distracted because of the house being foreclosed, and you know, my mom..."

"Well, I'll admit, you do have a good excuse," Ava concedes, "But if you don't call me tomorrow, or answer the phone when I call you, we are going to have _major_ issues you when you get home! Understood? I want details just as much as you do. And pictures, if possible. I need to know what this guy looks like."

I laugh at her bossy tone and reply, "I don't know about pictures, but I promise I'll tell you all about it."

I listen to Ava describe the outfit she plans on wearing later as I climb out of bed and pad downstairs in the slippers Gram gave me. I keep the phone to my ear as I start to gather ingredients to make pancake batter, and place the pan on the stove to heat up. Some point during Ava's rambling about the possibility of Jayson trying to sleep with her tonight, I can hear Nora's voice calling for Ava to come downstairs for lunch. I warn her not to give it up so easily to Jayson. She'd lost her virginity over winter break this past year, but she was crushed afterwards when the jerk broke up with her, and I don't want to see that happen to her again. Especially since her and Jayson aren't technically an item yet, and she's been in lust with him for months now.

"I'm not gonna give it up, _**Mom!**_" Ava complains with a sigh. "Anyways, I'm gonna go eat, but I'll talk to you tomorrow, Lys. I miss you. Text me a picture of your outfit later."

"Okay, I will. I miss you too. Have fun tonight!"

I hadn't actually thought about what I was going to wear until Ava mentioned it. I'm not trying as hard to impress Jacob as Ava is for Jayson, because I'm not looking for this to lead into any kind of relationship. I really just want to see the fireworks, and Jacob said he'd bring me. For all I know, we could be meeting up with twenty of his friends, or his girlfriend or something. I don't know. It's not a big deal. _Although...it would suck if he brought me to watch fireworks with his girlfriend...would all three of us sit on the same blanket? Would I sit alone in the dirt?_ All right, now Ava has my girly-freak-out thoughts on overdrive. I should have never answered the phone this morning.

I decide to de-stress and watch TV while I eat my blueberry pancake breakfast. Cartoons definitely help get rid of my neurotic thoughts, and I have Gramma to thank for helping me perfect my pancake technique. For some reason, I could never get the pancake cooked through all the way, and there'd be some batter-goo in the middle. _Nasty. _So Grams showed me which pan is the best the use when cooking pancakes, and at what temperature to keep the stove set at. I didn't realize there was such a specific way to make pancakes before.

After breakfast, I realize the reason behind my freak-out: I really, really don't have any clothes to wear. I only packed clothes for four days. I thought I'd be back home in Colorado by now. I have already worn my jeans twice each and Jacob has seen me in the two cutest shirts I brought, which isn't saying much since I only packed casual clothes, minus the funeral outfit. I definitely don't want to wear that again, not with the painful memories now attached to it. Well...there is always the clothes of Mom's that I kept after sorting through and trying on the ones that were my size. There must be something I can wear from that pile. I was the dishes I used and climb the stairs to my old bedroom to take a shower. Afterwards, I open the closet to look over Mom's old clothes for an outfit to wear on my not-date with Jacob later. I try on multiple outfits, but settle for a pair of acid-wash jeans Mom actually wore in the 80's and my blue tank top underneath Mom's old white, loose-fitted Maddona tank. I remember what Jacob said about wearing sneakers, but I only packed flip flops and black heels. Mom doesn't have sneakers in my size, so I slip on a pair of her black flat-heeled ankle boots. They fit. It'll have to do.

* * *

I think Gramma has a plan brewing...in the form of a deliciously aromatic dinner, that is conveniently timed to come out of the oven just five minutes before Jacob is due to arrive. I swear she's setting a trap to reel him in for dinner before we leave. The proportion of the meal as well as the meal itself: garlic and lemon oven roasted chicken, vegetables, and mashed potatoes with gravy. My mouth is watering just thinking about eating it. No man in his right mind would turn this meal down, so Jacob stands no chance. Unless he's a vegetarian. _He sure doesn't look like a vegetarian._

It's practically comical how closely together the timer for the chicken and the doorbell buzz. Within seconds, no lie. Gramma raises her eyebrows at me as she slips on oven mitts and pulls the chicken out of the oven, placing it next to the mashed potatoes on top of the stove.

"He's early!" Gramma insists, pointing at the clock above the stove.

She's right, he's early. But only by six minutes. I roll my eyes and get up from the table, ignoring my rumbling belly that is begging for a taste of that food. I feel something other than the rumbling in my belly; nervous butterflies. _Why am I nervous? I have already established this is a __**not**__-date_. There is no reason to have butterflies. I ignore those too.

When I open the door, I swear Jacob looks nervous for a moment, and even though he replaces that look with a relaxed smile, it makes me feel better knowing it was there. He's wearing jeans, these ones normal-length instead of cut-offs, and a plain, navy blue semi-fitted t-shirt. _What did I say last time? He looks hot in anything!_ I notice he has a backpack with him, hanging casually over one shoulder.

Before he or I have the chance to say hello, Grams appears at my side, nudging me slightly with her hip. She smiles first at me, and then at Jacob, and I feel my cheeks blush in embarrassment at the obvious look of approval on her face. She introduces herself, "Hi, I'm Elyse's Grams. You can call me Gramma Perrot, that's what Elyse has always called me." She squeezes my shoulders affectionately instead of formally shaking his head, which I find kind of relieving.

"Hi, I'm Jacob Black," He smiles at Grams in a very charming way, "It's nice to meet you, Gramma Perrot." _Aw, he even humored her and called her Gramma Perrot. _

"Well, I hope you don't mind," Gramma says, and I know exactly what's coming next, "But I just pulled dinner out of the oven, and Elyse has been sitting at the dinner table waiting for it. Now, I don't know if you like chicken and mashed potatoes, but I'd be delighted if you came inside to eat before you left." She adds quickly, "You don't have to stay long, just long enough to eat."

Jacob only hesitates a moment before agreeing, "Sure. I never turn down a home-cooked meal."

Gramma and I step back to allow Jacob inside, and then Gramma shows him to the kitchen. I shut the door and follow, chuckling on the inside at my ability to predict Gramma's plan before she initiated it. Gramma has Jacob seated at the table when I walk in, and I hear her commenting, "Most young men don't turn down a nice home-cooked meal. So...how old are you, exactly?"

_Oh my gosh, Grams. You're worse than Dad!_

"I'm sixteen," Jacob replies.

"My, you're so tall!" Gramma comments, "I thought you were older. I hope you don't plan on growing anymore. I don't think you'll fit inside the house."

Jacob laughs good-humoredly, but I have a feeling he hears things like this a lot. If he'd asked me to guess, I probably would've leaned more towards him being eighteen, but when he smiles he looks young, so sixteen is believable. It's not his fault he's so tall. Obviously genetics have lead him to be such a giant.

I sit down across from Jacob and smile at him gratefully. I hope he realizes that if I were living in Forks, and this was a real date, he'd be scoring some major points right now. Not every guy would be thrilled to have Gramma intrude in the first thirty seconds of said date. Since this is not a date, I'll just be thankful to have such a nice _friend_, sort of, while I'm in Forks for the next week. Jacob seems like a really sweet guy.

Gramma serves Jacob and I, and I'm surprised at how quickly he wolfs down the large plate of food. I glance down at my plate, which I've just begun to make a dent in, and then back over at Jacob's empty plate. I hide my smirk behind my glass of ice water, but Jacob catches my eyes, and he's wearing a similar smirk. He shrugs sheepishly, but doesn't seem too ashamed of himself. At least he didn't get food on his shirt, or belch obnoxiously. I return my gaze to my plate and eat a bit more before excusing both of us from the table.

"Okay, thanks for dinner Grams, it was delish," I tell her, "But we should go now."

"Of course," Gramma agrees, "I don't want you to miss the fireworks because of me."

"Don't worry, we still have plenty of time." Jacob says. "Thank you for sharing your delicious dinner with me. I'm glad I got the chance to meet you. If you need any help with your tag sale next week, moving furniture or anything, I'd be glad to help."

Gramma looks at me again with that approving smile and eyebrows raised. "Thank you, Jacob, that's very nice of you to offer. We just might take you up on that. Go on, go have fun you two. Make sure you're home before midnight. I don't want to have to wait up worrying about you."

"You don't have to worry Grams," I say, giving her a hug to shut her up. "I'll be home before then. Bye."

I grab Gramma's keys off the little hook on the wall above the light switch, and Jacob follows me out to Gramma's old green '94 Ford Taurus. I offer him the keys and ask, "Do you want to drive? I'm not the best at taking directions, and I hate driving somewhere unfamiliar."

"You want me to drive?" Jacob asks.

"As long as you promise you're not some crazy driver with a lead foot," I say, "Then yeah." I would normally have joked, 'as long as you promise not to kill us,' but that joke is not funny anymore now that a car crash killed my mother.

"I'll be super safe," Jacob promises, "Like, newborn baby in the backseat safe."

I laugh at his joke. _That was cute_. Then I drop the keys into his hand and climb in the passenger seat. Once he gets inside, I tell him what I've been waiting for us to be alone to say, "I'm so sorry about my Gramma. She has no tact, and she just wanted to know who I'm going out with. Oh, uh, not _going out with_, but, you know what I mean." I look out the window to my right, away from Jacob, to hide my blushing cheeks. I need to stop being awkward. Awkward is not cute.

"I know what you mean," Jacob says, pretending not to notice my reaction to the way my words came out. "And I really don't mind. She seems nice, and the food was really good."

I smile again at his answer. Another couple of points, that is, if we were on a date. "So, where are we going? Where are the fireworks set off from?"

"They light them on one side of the river, and everybody watches from the other side," Jacob explains, "But I have a different spot I like to go. That's why I said we'd have a little ways to walk. It will only take five or ten minutes, but it's a much better spot to watch the fireworks from."

"Well, I trust you," I say, surprising myself. _Where did that come from?_ "I mean, I remember seeing fireworks here when I was younger, but not well enough to know where it was. I just remember not liking how loud it was. I used to cover my ears and just watch the colors." I have a tendency to change the subject when trying to cover up something awkward I said or did. I have a feeling that's going to happen at least a few more times tonight.

"I hope you're not still scared of loud noises," Jacob teases lightly.

"I'm not," I assure him.

When Jacob parks the car, we're on the side of the road next to the woods. I don't see any people. It doesn't look like fireworks are occurring anywhere nearby. I glance over at Jacob questioningly, but he's too busy grabbing his backpack from the back seat and putting Gram's car keys inside the front zipper.

"It's this way," Jacob informs me, pointing towards a small dirt path I hadn't even noticed.

"It's getting dark," I comment as we step into the woods.

Jacob turns on a flashlight exactly as the words leave my mouth, and he looks over his shoulder at me with a white-toothed smile. _Mr. Perfect much? Too bad I can't take a picture to send to Ava. That'd be so creepy though._ I feel my heart pitter-patter a little faster at that smile, and I smile back quickly before looking away. I can't be having these butterflies and racing heart and blushing cheeks. I can't be developing a crush on this really hot, tall, sweet..._ugh, I said I __**can't**__ be thinking like this!_ I'm going home next week. This is just fireworks. Nothing more.

Just fireworks.

Jacob tells me what else he packed in his backpack as we follow the path up a hill: a blanket to sit on, some candy bars, and a couple sodas. He came prepared. I think that was really...thoughtful. I ask him when he thinks the fireworks will start, and he tells me we have enough time; we're almost there. He easily picks a topic and starts to talk, while I fight with myself internally to stop liking everything he says or does. I thought this was going to be relaxing and fun, but it seems like this is going to be a stressful night. I've never had a problem being friends with guys, so why the heck can't I view Jacob as just another guy?

_I'm being shallow. He's too hot or something. My physical attraction to him is putting false feelings in my brain!_

"Okay, this is the spot," Jacob announces when we get to the top of the hill. In front of us is a huge flat boulder, which rests on the top of the hill, and overlooks the river. The trees block some of the view below, where it looks like almost the whole town of Forks must be gathered to watch the fireworks, but the horizon and the sky-line are clear. This really is the perfect place to watch the fireworks from.

When I look back to Jacob, he's watching my face, almost like he's gauging my reaction of his special spot. I smile bashfully, wondering if this is where he takes all the girls he's interested in. _He never said he was interested in me..._I finally say, "It's beautiful up here. I'm surprised no one else knows about this."

As Jacob spreads out the quilted blanket he packed, just big enough for two people to sit on, I might add, he explains, "Yeah, well, from the bottom of the hill, you can't see this rock, so you wouldn't know it was here unless someone showed you. Or you've walked through these woods enough to know where all the cool spots are. That's how I found it."

"I used to be a little forest explorer myself, well, back when my parents were still together and stuff," I say, settling down on the blanket next to Jacob once he's straightened out the edges and sat down himself. "You must be a better navigator than me though, because I, uh, used to get lost a lot."

"Oh, so that wasn't your first time being lost last Saturday?" Jacob questions, looking like he's holding in a laugh.

"No, it wasn't," I admit, "When I was six, I was actually lost in the woods for a whole night. My dad found me in the morning. My parents had a whole group out looking for me, but he's the one who got to me first. Obviously, I didn't learn too much from that first time, since I got lost so easily again." I laugh, "I think I'd probably still be wandering around somewhere if you hadn't come along and found my pathetic ass." Jacob joins my laughter, and I realize I've finally relaxed. This only has to be stressful if I make it that way, and Jacob looks like he's having a good time, so why shouldn't I?

"The woods are definitely confusing if you don't know how to tell which direction you're going," Jacob comments.

"My dad tried to teach me some of his survival skills," I warn Jacob, "But they never really stuck. I told him to just plant a GPS tracking chip in me somewhere, so if I ever get lost again he can track me down. Much easier, for _me_, at least."

"Yeah, but then he'd always know where you are and what you're doing. You could never get away with anything," Jacob points out.

"That's true," I say, frowning. "I hadn't thought of that." Then, I remember something else I've been wanting to ask Jacob, "Hey, where is La Push? My Grams said that's where you're from? But you're always around here, so...I was just wondering."

Jacob's eyebrows shoot up, and his dark eyes widen in surprise. "You asked your Grams about me?"

He smiles in a sort of cocky way, and I nudge him in the arm with my shoulder. His skin feels so warm against mine, for a brief moment, before I lean away. "No," I deny with a smirk, "She asked your name, and I guess she recognized it."

"_Sure_..." Jake says, dragging out the word in a teasing tone.

I open my mouth to tell him he didn't answer my question yet, but but before I can speak, the familiar sound of the first firework being set off captures my attention. Jacob and I both look to the sky as the firework explodes in a burst of green and silver lights. The resounding **boom** that follows a moment after the explosion is so loud I can feel it inside my chest. I lean back on my hands to make it easier to watch, and my arm brushes against Jacob's again. This time, I leave it there, barely touching his skin, but feeling the warmth radiating off him. It reminds me that I forgot to bring my sweatshirt, and it's starting to get cooler now that the sun has been down for a while. Jacob repositions his body too, leaning down on his elbow so he's closer to me. His closeness makes my cheeks flush.

"La Push is about twenty minutes West of here," Jake says in between the bursts of fireworks, his shoulder touching mine and his mouth only inches from my ear. "Right on the ocean. I've lived there my whole life." A moment later, he adds, "And I don't come into town all that much. It just so happens everytime I have recently, I've been running into you."

I don't know why that statement makes my heart skip a beat, but it does. I glance over at Jacob, his very handsome face oh so close to mine, and I am nearly overwhelmed by the urge to kiss him. I restrain myself though, because kissing him would only be hurting _me_ in the end. Because girls always get more attached than a guy does, and I know I'm leaving next week. Why put myself through unnecessary heartache? _Maybe because this guy is drop dead gorgeous! And maybe I'll never have the chance to kiss a guy this friggin' hot again in my life?_ My body shivers involuntarily from a sudden breeze.

"Are you cold?" Jake asks, eyes still gazing into mine, eyebrow furrowed in a cute, concerned way. He finally tears his eyes from mine, and leans away from me to reach into his backpack. He pulls out a sweatshirt. "Here, put this on."

"Are you sure you don't need it?" I ask, just to make sure. He doesn't _feel_ cold, but he still could be, and I don't want to steal his sweatshirt from him if he does need it.

"No," He chuckles, "I'm fine. I brought it for you. I don't really get cold."

I accept the sweatshirt and slide my arms in. Even though its way too big for me, it doesn't look quite big enough to fit Jake. It smells like him though. _Mmm..._"Oh? Are you too manly for that?" I tease, not daring to look him completely in the eyes again in case that urge to kiss him comes back.

"Something like that," Jake says, reaching over and tugging the hood over my face.

"Hey!" I protest, yanking it back off and glaring over at Jake's innocent-looking face. "Not only did you mess up my hair, but now I'm missing the finale!"

Jake pulls out the candy he brought and offers one to me, as a silent apology for 'messing up my hair'. We both settle back to our previous positions to watch the big finale. I've seen better fireworks in New York, Chicago, and even last year's show in Colorado, but I wouldn't complain about this night at all. It was fun, and special, and with someone totally cool and charming and funny. I don't want the fireworks to end, because I don't want to pack up and walk back to Gram's car. I don't want to leave Jacob yet. I wish this night could last just a little bit longer.

_Well, I guess _that _proves I'm not in control of the universe_. The finale is over. Jake and I watch the crowd below start to disperse while we finish our candy bars. He makes no move to get up yet, so neither do I.

"So when do you think you'll be back again?" Jacob asks, his mind obviously on the same thing as mine: my return to Colorado. "I mean, after you go home next week?"

"I don't know yet," I reply honestly. "Grams and I have been avoiding that topic lately. I don't think either of us want to talk about me leaving, so we haven't gotten to discussing when I'll come back." _Does him asking that mean he wants me to come back soon?_

"She seems really happy to have you around," Jake assesses, "Soo...I think you should just stay." He winks, but something in his face looks serious. _Maybe he is interested in me._

"Part of me wants to," I confide, "I wish I could just move the rest of my family out here, and then I wouldn't have to choose."

"Would your dad ever move back to Forks?" Jacob queries.

"I don't think so," I reply with a shake of my head. "He never really liked it here. He travels too much to settle in one place, and he's definitely more of a city guy."

"That's too bad," Jake comments, nodding his head solemnly. He shifts, angling his body towards mine so he's facing me directly. Well, mostly his chest is facing me, since he's so much taller that we aren't exactly face-to-face. I get a strange feeling he's about to make a move on me, and I almost pull away before it's too late, but he surprises me with what he says. "I'm really glad I met you, Elyse Chevalier. I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but you're the prettiest girl I've ever met. I really mean it. And you're not like most girls I've been out with before. You're honest, and funny, and when you blush, it's adorable. I wish you didn't live so far away, but because you do, I just wanted you to know. This was fun, and I'm glad it was with you."

Normally, I'd think this was a lame attempt at trying to get in my pants, but since he hasn't shoved his tongue down my throat yet I risk looking up at his face. My breath catches in my throat. _He's dead serious._ For whatever reason, he really means what he said. I know it's dark, so I can't see every detail of his face, but I can see the outline of his strong jaw, his lips pressed together, and his brow slightly furrowed as he watches for my reaction to his words.

I look up at him shyly for another moment, before leaning up on my knees and pecking him on the lips. It was a quick, barely-there kiss, which I surprised myself with; both that I initiated the kiss in the first place, and that I had the self-control to pull away before deepening the kiss on his fiery hot lips. I hide my blush in his shoulder and hug him awkwardly. I mumble against his skin, "Thank you. Me too..." When I pull away I clarify, "I'm glad I met you. And I had fun. This was fun. I really hope you don't think I was trying to lead you on, or anything like that, because that really wasn't my intention. I like you, Jacob, you're really sweet, and everything you did tonight was perfect. But..." I can see his face fall already, and I push on, knowing I need to explain this to him the right way, "I've moved around so much that I've made it a habit to keep my distance from people. Especially cute guys, like you. I make sure to put myself in the friend-zone, because I don't want to risk getting hurt. It sucks, but normally I don't have a hard time being just-friends with a guy. I haven't had such an easy time with you, though." I ignore the persistent butterflies in my stomach and get out what I need to say, "I don't know what it is about you, but...you're different. I like it. But I'm trying really hard not to like you, because I know I'm going home next week. It wouldn't be fair to either of us to..."

Jacob places his hand over mine and finishes, "Yeah, I understand what you're saying. You're right. It wouldn't be fair. I know." He squeezes my hand lightly and I look up at his eyes again. "I just thought you should know."

It takes a whole lot of self-control not to lean in and press my lips on his again. Why couldn't I have met him in Colorado? _Why? Why?_ Even there I'd be hesitant to get involved. We've already been in Colorado longer than any other place we've lived the past seven years. For all I know, we could be moving to Hawaii next week. That's how unpredictable my life is.

"How are you not already snatched up by some nice Quilete girl, or a girl from Forks High?" I ask rhetorically.

"Come on," Jake sighs, "We should get you back home before it gets too late. I wouldn't want your Grams to hate me."

"She doesn't hate you," I say as I rise to my feet, "Trust me."

I help Jacob fold up his blanket, and we walk back down the hill towards Gramma's car in mostly silence. I don't regret kissing Jacob, and I hope he doesn't regret that I did it either, but I can't exactly ask him. I let him drive back, since I wasn't really paying attention when he drove us over here. When we get to Gram's, I walk to the front door slowly, my mind on overdrive trying to come up with something to say. I don't want this to be the last time I see Jacob, but is it fair to expect him to come back around when I pretty much rejected him?

"So..." I bite my lip and pull at the bottom of my shirt with my fingers nervously, "I completely understand if you don't want to, but I wouldn't mind your company next week when I'm going through boxes for the tag sale...but if that'd be-"

"No, it won't be weird or anything," Jake cuts in. He smiles at me reassuringly. "I still want to help. Can I have you number? I'll call you this weekend and see when you want me to come over."

"Okay," I agree with probably a bigger smile than necessary. I'm just really, really happy he doesn't hate me. Since he doesn't have his phone on him right now, which is _crazy_, I write down my number on his hand with the pen he found in his backpack. I giggle and point out that I haven't written my number on someone's hand since eighth grade. Jacob tells me to keep his sweatshirt until next time I see him, and I don't refuse because it's warm and smells nice. He gives me a friendly hug goodbye. He has _great_ hugs, especially since he's so warm, and his arms are big and muscley. And, again, he smells really nice. _Seriously, why can't he live in Colorado?!_

"Goodnight Elyse." Jacob kisses me on the cheek, leaving it tingling where his lips touched my skin. I wave, and he walks away. If that wasn't just the most perfect **not**-date ever, then I don't know what the heck would be. What could possibly top that?

I must have been standing on the porch for a few minutes, just thinking about tonight, when I hear a wolf howl. I jump. That sounds close! I retreat to the safety of the house, glancing at the clock in the hallway as I pass by. Wow, it's late. Just past midnight. I hope Grams isn't mad. I creep past her bedroom door on my way upstairs to my room, but she's fast asleep in her bed. I quietly climb the stairs and change into my pajamas. I turn off the light, and then climb into bed. Something catches my eye out the window and I press my face close to the window and squint my eyes to get a better look.

_Oh my God!_ The moment I see him, he's gone, but I know it was him...the wolf.

* * *

**Please please review! What did you think of the date and the kiss? And Elyse's reaction?**

**Also, I just started an Embry/OC Imprinting Romance, so if you like Embry please check it out. It's called I Can Show You I'll Be The One. **


	7. Chapter 7 All About Taking Chances

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for reading this story so far! I hope you're liking it. I know it seems all cutesy and fluffy right now, but this story is going to develop some depth _very_ soon. There are a lot of secrets to be revealed, and not just the usual ones us Twilight fans already know about. **

**Thanks to those of you who have put this story on your alerts(: Also, special thanks to those who reviewed, it means a lot and makes me smile(: Last chapters reviewers - Taurus Pixie, RinDey, Skyblue13, and Guest - Thank you! I hope you like this chapter(:**

**Side Note: I just started an Embry Call/OC story a couple weeks ago, so if you like my writing and you're looking for something else to read, check it out(: -BecomingScarlett**

* * *

Chapter 7 – All About Taking Chances

**Jacob POV **

_Friday July 4th _

I want to wait until Elyse is safely inside before phasing, but I can feel my body twitching to turn. I glance over my shoulder at Elyse one last time before ducking into the woods and letting my wolf come out. I howl up at the sky, feeling Elyse's rejection more in my wolf form.

_She doesn't want me… _

That's not what she said, exactly, but it's what she meant. Basically. She doesn't want to get hurt, and she thinks I'll hurt her.

_But I won't! I would never hurt her. I would do anything for her, anything! _

She is right though, in a way, that it wouldn't be fair to her or to me to get involved. She knows that she's going home soon, and that it'd be foolish to become attached to someone who isn't going to be around. She never flat-out rejected me. In fact, she admitted that she likes me. Well, she's making herself _not_ like me, but she does…

_She kissed me_.

"_Jake?" _

_Shit. _

I've been stupid and careless, thinking I could phase in Forks County and not be heard by a member of the pack. I've been lucky so far, not to have been sensed or heard sooner. But now that's ruined. Now I'm going to have to go home, instead of just sneaking in for clothes and food when Dad's sleeping. Now I'll have to face the pack and tell them about Elyse…

"_Who's Elyse? Where have you been? I thought you were gone?" _

_I'm not ready for this. I'm not ready to let everyone in on my secret. I need more time… _

"_I won't tell anyone, Jake, I swear. I can keep a secret." _

After a bit more badgering from Seth, and a warning that Sam is about to be on patrol with Jared, I agree let him come meet up with me. I guess I should be grateful it was Seth who found out about my secret. If it was anyone else, they might not promise to keep it for me, but Seth is still trying to prove himself to me so he swore not to tell.

"Jake," Seth greets with a grin on his face as he steps into the shadowed woods beside me, "Where have you been? Billy's starting to get worried…"

I told Seth if he wanted to meet up, he had to find me as himself, not his wolf, and he couldn't tell Sam where he was going. He has kept his word so far, otherwise I'm sure Sam and Jared would be here by now, too. I'm not ready for everyone to learn of my imprint though, especially because she might be going home next week.

I shrug and tell him, "Doesn't matter. I've been around. And he'll be fine. You can't tell him anything, Seth, you promised."

"I know," Seth returns, "But I thought you'd want to know." He stares at me expectantly, but I'm playing stupid. "So…what's going on with you, Jake? Why are you out here in Forks near Bella's house? And who's Elyse?"

_For a bright kid, he sure can be dense at times… _

Seth's dark eyes flash with recognition and he accuses, "Whoa, did you imprint? Dude, you did, didn't you?"

I sigh and admit, "Yeah, I did. Her name is Elyse. She…she doesn't live around here though. She's from Colorado. She's been here the past week because her mom just died, and she's staying with her Gramma. But she's going home next week, and I'll probably never see her again."

"Does she know?" Seth asks, as if it's the most obvious question in the world.

"Yeah," I reply sarcastically, "She definitely knows, Seth. The moment it happened, I told her, 'oh, hey, I turn into a giant wolf when I want to, and uh, you're my soul mate!' No, she doesn't know. She doesn't know anything. And I can't tell her."

"You have to," Seth insists. "Why wouldn't you? Wait, you're not trying to deny your imprint, are you? Because you can't, Jake, it doesn't work like that. You have to come home; you have to tell…someone. You need advice, and I can't give it to you. I don't have an imprint. I don't know what I'd do." He rushes on to say, "And you can't deny your true imprint just because of your feelings for Bella. Bella isn't meant for you. You know that now, right?"

"I'm not doing anything to jeopardize my chances with Elyse," I tell Seth. "This isn't about Bella at all. I haven't even thought about her until you mentioned it. I've been doing everything I can to get close to Elyse. I took her to see the fireworks tonight, and we had a great time, but she…" I shake my head, hating this conversation, "She said she doesn't want our_ friendship _to turn into something more, because she'll be gone after next weekend. And she doesn't know when she's coming back. Telling her what I am isn't going to convince her to stay, Seth. She'll probably be grateful she's not from around here when she finds out."

"That's not true," Seth says adamantly, "She'll understand. She'll…"

I cut him off, "She'll what, Seth? Be scared off? Run away in fear? Because I can see one of those two things happening. Her being understanding and-and enthusiastic about this is not going to happen. Paul imprinted on my own sister and you know how long it took him to convince her to give him a chance! She was so scared she was going to turn her back on her whole family, walk away from La Push, and never come back! What makes you think Elyse will be any different? And when she walks away, she really won't have to come back, because her family lives in Colorado."

"But she's your_** imprint**_!" Seth reminds me. "You can't just let her walk away. You have to _try_! You have to…do whatever you can to make her stay. Spend every second with her. Don't let her deny what you have. Make her fall in love with you."

_Well, that's the first smart thing he's said all night… _

"I'm trying."

* * *

**Elyse POV**

_Saturday July 5th _

For the second day in a row, I'm woken up by Ava's ringtone going off. I glance at the time before answering, and am shocked to see it's after one in the afternoon. I sit up and rub the sleep out of my eyes before answering the phone.

"Hey, I was just going to call you," I lie.

Ava snorts into the phone, "Yeah right! You were still sleeping, weren't you?"

I sigh and admit with a smile, "I was. I can't believe Grams didn't wake me up. She's probably as eager as you are to hear about my night out with Jake. Especially after meeting him…I think she has a cougar crush. Can you still be a cougar if you're a Gramma?"

"Uh…" Ava says thoughtfully, "I think only if you're hot. If you're not…I don't know what they call that." Then, almost like the words finally sunk in, she demands, "Oh my God, Gramma Perrot got to meet your hot guy and I didn't even get a picture?! Not fair, Lys!"

"I'm sorry," I giggle. "I tried to get a picture of Jake for you, but it felt too weird. He would've gotten the wrong idea. I couldn't do it."

"You chicken-shit," Ava jokes. "What wrong idea would taking his picture have given him? That you're interested in him? That you think he's hot enough to show off to your friends? I'm not seeing the down-side just yet."

"Well, yeah, all of those things," I answer. "I didn't want to lead him on. Ava, I really do like him, and I don't want to go back to Colorado and have Jacob think of me as some bitchy skank who used him."

"How did _you_ use _him_?" Ava asks incredulously. "Unless you…you wouldn't…did you kiss him?!"

I groan, but admit, "Yeah. Kind of. Well…yeah, I did."

At this point, I figure re-capping the whole night for Ava is the best thing to do. So, I start from the beginning, with Gramma cooking up a feast to entice Jacob, and end with Jacob kissing me on the cheek at the front door. Surprisingly, Ava stays quiet the whole time I'm talking, listening intently to my date story. Ava is known to interrupt often, but I'm glad she doesn't this time.

"It really was like a perfect date," I finish, "Only, it wasn't a date."

"Mmhmm…" Ava comments, "Sounds like it was a date to me. And you completely shut him down after! Poor Jacob."

"What do you mean, 'poor Jacob'?" I ask her, "What did I do wrong? I just told him the truth. I like him, but I can't get involved because I'm not going to be here forever. I thought that'd be the best thing for both us."

"But Elyse," Ava interjects, "What if it's not the best thing for you? What if he's really a genuinely nice and awesome guy, who makes you happy? You're willing to just let that go? I mean, you said that was the most perfect night you've ever had with a guy, and you're okay with that being the _only _one?"

"If it means that I'm saving myself from getting my heart broken in the end, then yeah," I reply, "I am okay with that."

Ava sounds shocked when she asks, "What ever happened to that thirteen year old Elyse that I used to know? The one who couldn't wait to fall in love and get her happy ending? _She_ would have done anything for that perfect date that you had last night. _She_ wouldn't have told a guy who just confessed she's the 'prettiest girl he's ever laid eyes on' that she's _not_ interested."

"That's not what I said," I correct, "I said that I do like him, but it wouldn't be fair-"

"Yeah, yeah," Ava interrupts loudly. "But you did reject him. And I think maybe you did it too soon. I mean, you've only hung out, what, twice? And him helping you post fliers doesn't even really count, so…you basically went on one date with the guy and told him he wasn't good enough."

"But he _is_ good enough," I insist, feeling more and more unsure of myself. _Did I make a mistake? Was I too harsh when I told Jake I just want to be friends? Should I have given him more time?_ I shake my head, pushing out my doubtful thoughts. "Life isn't a Disney movie, Ava, and I'm not a little girl anymore. I thought you'd understand. Remember Nick? And Billy? And Sean? I liked all of them, too. And I thought _they_ were The One for me, remember? But they weren't. They were just stupid boys, who all wanted the same thing, and none of those things were what I wanted."

"You're not a little girl, Lys," Ava agrees, "But that doesn't mean you won't get your Snow White Happy Ending." She starts humming into the phone, and then sings off-key, _"'Snow White said when I was young, one day, my prince will come. So I wait for that date. They say it's hard to meet your match…'" _

I crack up and remind her, "Uh, Ava, that's a Katy Perry song, _not_ the song from Snow White."

"Oh," Ava chuckles, "Right. Well, it still fits. The point is, you're not going find your Prince Charming if you keep rejecting him. You have to be open to the possibility of finding love if you want it. Weren't you the one that always said most people don't find their soul mates because they aren't looking hard enough? That it doesn't just fall into your lap, you have to go for it? And, like all good advice-givers, you don't take your own advice. Obviously, Jake could turn out to be another asshole guy who only wants in your panties, but you'll never know if you don't give him the chance. And, just so we're on the same page here, I'm so not telling you to sleep with him. I'm just saying give him a chance. But seriously, keep your panties on."

I smile; really wishing Ava and I were having this conversation in person rather than over the phone. I miss this girl more than words than words can say. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to…keep an open-mind. I am still here until next Monday or so. And Jake is funny and sweet, and all-around good company. I'm sure we'd have a good time. And yes, Ava, I _know_ not **too** much fun."

When Ava's decided she's done pestering me about my date, which Ava insists it was, with Jake, she tells me about her night with Jayson. The reason she saved it for last is because there's not much to tell. Jayson was a total tool, only looking to get in Ava's pants, and she ended up telling him off and leaving early. She said no firework show was worth listening to Jayson describe his work-out routine _for the fifth time in one night_! And, according to Ava, he's kind of bragging pre-maturely since his muscles aren't anything to brag about. She says there is potential, but again, nothing to brag about just yet. I feel bad that Ava's date with Jayson was such a bust, but Ava doesn't seem too disappointed. She says she's glad she found out now that she was wasting her feelings on a self-centered jerk. Then, she relates her horrible date to my perfect one and insists that means Jake and I were _destined_ to be together. I think she's being her usual over-dramatic self, but…I guess it couldn't hurt to think it over. Maybe I did reject Jake too soon. Maybe I could give him a second chance?

* * *

_Sunday July_ _6th_

"Elyse, honey, time to get up," Gramma calls from the doorway. "Rise and shine, darling."

I peek at the clock from my position half-under the quilt and nearly groan out loud. "Grams," I point out quietly, "It's not even seven yet..."

"It's Sunday," Gramma reminds me. Then, as if understanding that answer isn't enough of an explanation, she elaborates, "Church is in one hour."

At the sound of this, I sit up and stare at Gramma in horror. "What?" I run my fingers through my tangled curls and blink a few times. _Am I still dreaming? _"I'm not really a church gal, Grams." I laugh weakly.

"You're only here one more week," Gramma says with a pout, "And I want you to come with me. Come on, Elyse. I'll take you out for breakfast after."

Well, I'm not happy about it, but I agree to go. I hop out of bed, shower, and dress in the navy blue knee-length dress of my mom's that Gramma laid out on the bed for me. I clip my hair back out of my face and stand back to check out my reflection. I take a step back in shock at how similar I look to my mom in this dress. I still remember her wearing it. I think she wore it one year for Easter. _She was so beautiful._ I run my hands over the front of the dress and blink away the moisture gathering in my eyes.

"Are you almost ready to go?" Gramma shouts from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'll be right down!" I call back.

Gramma is waiting by the car, having a cigarette, when I get outside. She stamps the cigarette out under her foot when she sees me, and climbs into the car. The church is a quick five minute drive from Gram's, not even that long. We have arrived early, but I have a feeling this is normal for Gramma. She chooses a pew only a few rows from the front, and I follow her lead. I feel out of place, since I haven't been to church in so long, but I receive a smile from Pastor Bart, whom I remember from Mom's funeral service last week. Shortly after we sit, two older ladies approach and Gramma greets them as old friends when they sit beside her. The service starts before she can introduce me, and honestly, I don't remember much about what was said.

After the service, Gramma introduces me to her closest friends, Edith and Peggy. Both were at Mom's wake and funeral, but I don't remember meeting them there. They will be joining us for breakfast at the diner, where Peggy's granddaughter Zooey works. Apparently, Zooey and I went to elementary school together and were close friends. I feel guilty when I tell Peggy it doesn't ring a bell, but I reassure her that I don't remember a lot of things about my childhood in Forks. There are some things I remember so clearly, but some that I seem to have...blocked out of my mind.

"Well, Zooey remembers you," Peggy informs me. "She was sorry she couldn't get off work to make it to the funeral service, but the diner is strict about giving two weeks notice when taking days off." Peggy shrugs in a _what can you do?_ kind of way. She adds, "But she was hoping to see you before you go back to Colorado. When are you going back?"

"Some time next week," I reply vaguely. Dad hasn't booked a flight yet, so I really don't know what day it will be.

"Elyse is going to help me with my tag sale," Gramma tells Edith and Peggy proudly, "We're having it next weekend, so mark your calendars and stop by. I've got a ton of Kat's stuff to get rid of."

"Maybe Zooey can help you," Peggy offers as we cross the street to the diner, "If you need an extra hand."

"Well," Gramma says, in a decidedly gossip-like tone, "Elyse found herself a strong young man to help us with the heavy lifting." She winks obnoxiously and I have to roll my eyes. "But I'm sure Elyse wouldn't mind Zooey's company as well."

Before I even get to see my old friend, our grandmother's have already planned a 'play-date' for us. I can't believe these women. We're sixteen. I'm sure Zooey and I could make plans if we want to. What if she doesn't want to hang out with me? What if she was only telling Peggy she did to be nice? It's not like I've never said or did something similar to get Dad out of my hair, or Gavin or Nora.

Inside the diner, we seat ourselves in one of the red leather-padded booths. The waitress, a skinny girl with dark brown hair curlier than mine immediately comes over to take our order. She has a big-toothed smile, those teeth covered with blue-bracket braces, and nearly identical blue eyes.

"Hey Nana, Edy, Sue," She greets each woman with their own personal smile. Then, she turns her eyes to me and says, "Elyse, hi, how are you?" She leans over the booth and gives me a brief squeeze. "It's so good to see you!"

"Hey Zooey," I reply, returning her hug. "I'm...okay. What about you? It's good to see you too."

"Good," She says, "Just working a lot so I can save up for a car. But I'm off Tuesday and Thursday. If you want to go do something? I'd love to catch up."

Peggy informs her granddaughter of the tag sale, and suggests Zooey help out. Zooey agrees enthusiastically, and I can tell she's a very sweet girl, a _good girl_, but there's nothing wrong with that. Or maybe she's just putting on a show for her Nana, and Nana's friends. That's completely possible.

"I'll come over both days," Zooey offers, "You're only here another week, right? So it'll give us a chance to hang out. Plus, I'm good at organizing..._other_ people's things, at least." She laughs. "Does that sound good, Elyse?"

"Yeah, if you're sure," I tell her. "They're your days off..."

"I don't mind," She insists. "It'll be fun."

_Her idea of fun and mine are very different..._Still, Zooey and I used to be friends, and Grams likes her, so I have to give her a chance. Just like I'm going to give Jacob a chance. If he calls like he said he was going to. _I hope he calls._

After breakfast, I wave goodbye to Zooey and say, "I'll see you Tuesday."

Back home, I retire to my bedroom, telling Grams I'm going to take a little nap. I know I won't sleep, though. I keep thinking of my conversation with Ava yesterday, and the fireworks with Jacob, and I don't understand why he hasn't called yet! He said he still wanted to see me...that it wouldn't be weird. Maybe he changed his mind.

I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I remember is waking up to my cell phone ringing. I don't recognize the number, and my stomach immediately gets fluttery wondering if it's Jacob. I debate letting it go to voicemail, but then I shake my head. _Why the hell would I let it go to voicemail? I've been waiting for him to call since yesterday!_

"Hello?" I greet after pressing the green _Accept Call_ button.

"Hey Elyse, it's Jake." His voice is so deep and sexy over the phone. I almost didn't recognize it was him.

"He-ey," I say, a smile sliding onto my face. "I was starting to think you washed my number off your hand without saving it."

He laughs, "Nope, definitely not. I wasn't sure what time you wake up, and I didn't want to wake you."

"Grams woke me up at seven for church this morning," I tell him with a grimace, "So you are in the clear." I won't mention that he actually did wake me up, since I wasn't planning on falling asleep in the first place.

"You sound tired," Jake comments.

"I was going to take a nap," I admit, "But I'd rather talk to you."

"Really?" Jacob sounds surprised, but I can hear the smile in his question.

"Yeah," I confirm. "So, what are you doing tomorrow?" I decided last night I was going to be straight-forward and tell Jacob that I want to hang out with him again, and not just to prepare for Gram's tag sale. I have to tell him what I want, because I already told him I _didn't_ want it. "Grams said it's supposed to be a nice day; the only one this week."

"I'm not doing anything," He replies. I smile happily at his response, glad he's not here to see the blush on my cheeks. "What do you have in mind?"

"I don't know," I reply with a little laugh. "I was hoping you might have a suggestion."

After a short pause, Jacob suggests, "We could go to the beach?"

"Okay," I answer right away. _Ugh, I sound so eager._

"Okay," Jake repeats.

"Is your car still...broken?" I ask.

"Kind of," Jake says. "But maybe I can borrow my friend's. I'll call you in the morning. Is nine too early?"

"No," I tell him, "I'll be up." Before I know what I'm doing I'm saying, "And thanks, Jake. I'm excited. I know I said on Friday that I...well, that I was trying really hard not to like you, but...I can't. And, according to Ava, I'm an idiot for always trying to hide my feeling because I'm scared to get hurt. I guess I needed her to point it out for me to realize it's true. Since I won't be here forever, and I haven't stopped thinking about you in days-" _Oh my God, did I just say that out loud?! _"-I don't see the harm in hanging out a few more times. Maybe you won't even like me." I laugh awkwardly, hoping Jake doesn't think I'm too crazy after spilling all that.

"I'm sure I'll still like you," Jake replies confidently. "I'm glad you said that though. I've been thinking about you, too. I'm glad you changed your mind. You won't regret it, Elyse, I promise."

And I believe him. After confirming details for tomorrow, we hang up. I don't think I could stop smiling if I tried. I don't know what it is about Jacob Black that makes me so darn happy and smiley. I like it, though. Who wouldn't? What's not to like about a gorgeous guy who makes you feel fuzzy and happy? I am definitely crushing. I haven't felt like this about someone in a long time, and never this..._intense._ I don't know if this is going to end well or not, but at this point, I don't care. I'm not going to fight how I'm feeling. Sometimes you have to take a risk to acheive something great. Maybe Jacob and I will be something great! Maybe not...but I'll never know if I don't give it a shot. Isn't that what life is all about? Taking chances? I think it is...

* * *

**Please Review! Let me know what you thought of the chapter(:**


	8. Chapter 8 I Miss You Already

**Hey guys! So sorry for the really long wait:-\ I hope this chapter makes up for it! **

**Thanks for everyone who added this story to their alerts, or favorites, I'm glad you like it so far(: To those who reviewed: Guest, CSIGetteBlue, DeeReadinQueen, whispersongs, I Am Switzerland101, and myblacktears THANK YOU(: Your reviews are very much appreciated.**

**Enjoy Chapter 8 - BecomingScarlett**

**Oh, and check out the photobucket for Mine via the link on my profile to see pictures of Elyse, and a picture of what she cooks for breakfast in this chapter;)**

* * *

Chapter 8 - I Miss You Already

**Elyse POV**

_Monday July 7th_

After I got off the phone with Jacob yesterday, I realized how stupid it was of me to agree to go to the _beach_ when I don't even have a _bathing suit_. When I ran downstairs to tell Grams, she started laughing at me. I was so confused, what did I say that was so funny? After Gramma wiped the tears from her eyes from laughing so hard, she informed me the ocean is way too cold to swim in, even on the hottest summer day. She told me all I needed to enjoy the beach with Jacob is a pair of shorts and my cute little face. _And yes, those were her exact words._ If the beach isn't for swimming, then...what is there to do? I'm sure Jacob will have something in mind.

I took Gramma's advice when getting dressed this morning, and put on jean shorts and button down tank top that used to belong to my mom. I'm stealing another move from Gramma this morning as well: I'm cooking Jacob breakfast. _I know, I know. I'm lame, whatever. _It's not that big of a deal though. Grams showed me how to cook an egg in a nest a few days ago, and I've been wanting to try it out on my own. Mom used to make me an egg in a nest almost every morning for breakfast. It was my favorite. I figure, if I'm making it for myself, I might as well make one for Jacob, right? _I just hope I don't royally screw it up..._

At 9 on the dot, my phone starts to ring, and I feel my stomach do a little flip-flop in anticipation. _It's him!_

"Hey," I greet, "Good morning."

"Good morning," Jake returns. sounding as happy as I feel to hear his voice. "I managed to convince my friend to let me borrow their car, so anytime you want to go, we can."

I giggle, "Okay, cool. Actually, I'm about to make some breakfast...would you like to come eat with me? And then we can go after."

"That sounds great," Jake agrees. "I'll leave in a few minutes."

"See you soon then," I say before hanging up. I start gathering the ingredients I need to cook: eggs, cheese, butter, bread, a round cookie cutter, and a pan. I set the pan on the stove to heat up and use the cookie cutters to cut holes in the bread where the egg will go. Then, I send a quick text to Ava letting her know that Jake is on his way over for breakfast and after that we're going to the beach.

She texts me back almost immediately: **OMG you actually listened to me? I am like...shocked. Good for you, girl! Have fun! PICS! Plz. I'm dyin over here.**

I laugh out loud before texting Ava back, stating I am still not going to take a picture of Jacob for her unless a moment happens to come up where it wouldn't be awkward.

Another text: **Come on, Lys! Not cool. I'd do it for you. Just tell him you need a picture to remember his hot face when you go home ;)**

**No. Way.**

**Fine. Be that way. But until I have visual confirmation, this Jake is simply a greasy-haired, acne-faced loser in my mind. Is that what you want me to think of him? Is it, Elyse?**

**You're friggin crazy, Ava. I'll see. Now stop bugging me, I'm cooking breakfast.**

**BLAH! Txt me later, betch.**

With that over and done with, I focus all my attention on the task at hand, and cook up the yummiest looking eggs in a nest I've seen in a long time. _Well, since Grams cooked hers last Thursday morning..._Jacob is going to love this. That's why I made him two. If the way he scarfed down his food Friday night was any indication, he has a pretty big appetite. He could probably eat more than two eggs in a nest, but by the time I'm finished making his two and my one, he's here.

"Hey," I greet quickly as I open the door, "Come in, I have to go turn off the stove!" I run back down the hall to the kitchen, gesturing for him to follow, and pull the pan off the hot burner just in time. I flick off the stove and scoop the egg in a nest on my plate with the spatula. I breathe out a sigh of relief when I see it isn't burned, and mumble, "Perfect."

"What are these?" Jacob asks with a curious smile on his face as he looks down at the breakfast I made for the two of us.

"It's an egg in a nest," I tell him informatively. "Don't tell me you've never had one before."

"I...don't think I have," Jake admits with a shrug and a sheepish smile.

"Well, sit down, you have to take a bite right now!" I order jokingly. He obeys though, taking a seat at the kitchen table while I carry the plates over. "It tastes the best when it's hot off the pan, and the cheese is melted and yummy. This used to be my favorite breakfast when I was a kid." As an after-thought, I add, "Actually, I think it's the only thing my mom could cook without messing it up. She was awful in the kitchen. Somehow she always managed to make a perfect egg in a nest though." Jacob takes a big bite, and I ask, "What do you think?"

He nods while he's chewing, swallows, and then replies, "It's really good." He smiles at me over the table and I smile back instantly.

I feel my cheeks heat up and I look down at my plate bashfully. "You're just saying that," I murmur, picking up my fork to have a bite myself.

"I'm not," Jacob chuckles, "It's good!"

After tasting it, I admit, "You're right, it is good. I guess I got Gramma's knack for cooking rather than Mom's." I look up again, meeting Jacob's dark eyes when I feel them on me. He is still smiling, and I'm wondering, _God, does this boy ever __**not**__ smile?_ Then I realize that question in itself is ridiculous. _Why would I want him to stop smiling?! He's got an amazing smile! I could stare at him all day..._

Jacob interrupts my thoughts by asking, "Is there something on my face?"

"No," I say with a quick shake of my head, "No...you're just cute." _Whoa! When did I become so forward?_ I take a bite of my breakfast to keep from blurting out any other embarrassing observations about Jacob. To my surprise, when I spare a glance at Jacob, _his_ cheeks look flushed for once. I can feel myself begin to smirk, and I can't help but comment, "Did I not mention that on Friday?"

Jacob chuckles and says, "I don't know. You might have." His eyes twinkle in a mischievous manner before he warns, "I'll get you back for that later."

"For what?" I ask innocently. A beat later, I answer my own question, "Making you blush?"

He waggles his eyebrows in a _wait and see_ kind of way before shoving a huge slice of bread and egg and cheese in his mouth. I follow his direction and finish my breakfast so we can going. I'm really excited to get to the beach; I've never been there before. It's strange, actually, that the beach is so close to Forks and yet my parents never took me. Ever since Grams mentioned my mom dated a young Quilete man before she met my father, I've wondered if that's the reason why we never ventured into La Push to go to the beach. It's the only theory I've got that actually makes sense.

As Jacob and I head out the front door, I suddenly recall Friday night when we returned from the fireworks.

"Hey, remember the day I met you?" I ask, touching my hand lightly to his shoulder to make sure he's listening. He looks at me questioningly and I elaborate. "I saw a wolf, but you didn't see it. Well, Friday night I saw it again. I think it was the same one, too. I mean, I guess this sounds weird, but I wouldn't forget what he looks like."

"He?" Jacob repeats skeptically, one eyebrow raised slightly higher than the other.

I shrug and explain, "I just have a feeling it's a _he_." I laugh lightly and roll my eyes, "I could be totally wrong though. Who knows?" I frown and voice my thought out loud, "Do you think he remembers me? And he's like...on the hunt, waiting for the moment when he can pounce and-and eat me?" I finish lamely, a smirk on my lips to show Jake I'm only kidding.

He laughs and assures me, "I don't think you have to worry about that." He opens the passenger side door if his friend's electric blue Jeep Wrangler for me to climb inside. Then he walks around and gets in the driver's seat.

I'm not sure why, but I agree with him. "I guess if he was going to eat me, he would've already done it." I sigh, my thoughts still on the beautiful rust colored wolf. I don't know why I can't stop thinking about it when I have Jake here to think about. It must be because I not only saw this wolf twice, but I've dreamed of him twice too. There has to be some sort of significance to that, right? _Or maybe I'm just crazy...like my mother._

"Are you okay?" Jake asks, glancing over at me, his brow wrinkled in concern.

_He looks cute when he does that..._I shrug off my strange funk over the wolf mystery, and reply, "I'm fine. Just lost in my thoughts for a moment. I'm good though, really. I'm glad you were free today to hang out with me." I smile cheekily. I would tell Jacob about the dreams I've had of the wolf, but he already seemed a bit skeptical of my sanity when I referred to it as a _he_, so there's no way he'll think I'm normal if I tell him the reason I think it's a male is because it turned into a man in my dream.

"Of course."

"But, if you're bored any other time this week, you can come over and help me with Tag Sale preparations," I tell him in a mock-excited sort of way, "It's going to be fun-fun."

Jake cracks a sideways grin and reminds me, "I said I'd help. I'll be there. Don't worry; I won't forget."

"Thanks."

After we cross over from Forks into La Push, I notice a sign for First Beach. "Is that where we're going?" I point to the sign.

"Sort of," Jake says mysteriously, "It's close to there, but, well, like I said on Friday: I have a lot of special spots. We're going to another one of my favorite places. We'll be there in about...ten more minutes. Maybe fifteen."

When we arrive, Jake parks the Jeep basically in a dirt ditch off the side of the road. _Hey, that's what Jeeps are for, right? Off-roading?_ He said something about wishing he could drive right up on the beach, but 'Leah' would kill him. I don't know who Leah is, but I don't question him about it. I don't mind walking a little bit.

"Since you made breakfast," Jacob says as he climbs out of the car, "I brought us something for lunch." He lifts a small cooler from behind his seat and tells me modestly, "It's just sandwiches and a few drinks."

I am completely shocked. What guy actually packs a picnic for a beach date with a girl who basically turned him down three nights before? Actually, scratch that, what **guy** - like average, every-day, _real life guy _- packs a picnic lunch for a beach date?! I'll tell you the answer right now: Jacob Black of La Push, Washington. He's the first and only guy I've witnessed do something so romantic. He also did the same thing on Friday night. He's too perfect. _There must be something wrong with him._

"Do you watch Romantic Comedies?" I ask, masking my pleasant surprise at his sweet gesture with sarcasm, like usual. "Or The Notebook? Please tell me you don't like The Notebook."

"I...no, I don't like that movie. I don't think any guy really likes that movie." Jake replies after a moment of hesitation.

I let out an exaggerated sigh, "Whew, you scared me for a minute." I then get out of the Jeep, walk over to him and giggle. "I'm kidding, that was really nice of you. I was going to pack something too, but I wasn't sure how long we'd be here, or what you like to eat, not that you seem too picky, but I just didn't really..." I trail off when I realize I'm going nowhere with this excuse. I tell him what I'm really thinking, "I'm really surprised, I guess, that you'd do that, for me. I mean, you're taking me to your special spot, you packed food and drinks, that's more than I'd ever expect of guy. You're like the perfect date. You must have had a lot of practice." _Oh my gosh, did that sound like I was being possessive? I don't care who he's been out with. I was just making a joke...I hope it sounded like a joke. That _is_ how I meant it._

Jake looks almost pained for a moment, but then he shakes his head and tells me with a confident smile, "Not not really. I'm not that great. I'm probably trying to do everything right so when you go back to Colorado, you'll realize none of those guys are like me. You'll just be begging your Dad to let you come back to Forks." He is being sarcastic, but I can see a hint of seriousness in his eyes. He really is trying to make an impression.

"Well, you're succeeding," I tell him with a wink. "Besides, you really don't have to try too hard; the guys from my school are easy competition. They're more the...mmm...group date sort. They'd rather hang out with their friends than do anything with a girl alone. Well, not _anything_, of course. There is one thing they'd all like to do if they get you alone." I make a _you know what I mean_ face, and add in a teasing tone, "If I didn't have high expectations before, I certainly do now. And you can thank yourself for that, Jacob."

"Aw shucks," Jake chuckles, "Don't make me blush again!"

I laugh and say, "Sorry, I'll try not to."

As I follow Jacob through the short trail, over the high bank of the sand dune, and down on to the beach I am awed into silence. The view is stunningly beautiful. If it we were here at sunset, it'd be breathtaking. The grass covered dunes surround the secluded beach area, and further off in the distance are high jagged cliffs, some on the shore and some that seem to be floating out in the sea on their own little island. I've never seen anything like it. That's what I love about having travelled the United States so much. I really have an appreciation of every place I visit. I know I won't be there long, so I take in every detail I can. I'd like to see every inch of the country, if I could. I can see why this place is so special to Jacob, though. It's like a little piece of paradise right here in Washington, only not as hot. I could see myself coming here often if it were practically on my doorstep.

"Wow," I whisper. "Just...wow."

"Yeah," Jacob agrees in a dreamy tone. He is staring out at the ocean with a pleasant smile on his face. I can see he belongs here. This place is home to him.

Jacob places his cooler in the sand, and we go for a walk along the shore. At one point, I dare to take off my shoes and stick my toes in the water. It is so icy cold, I screech and run away from the icy wave nipping at my ankles. I laugh at my childish behavior, but I don't care, I'm having fun. Jacob puts his feet in the water too, but he doesn't seem to mind the cold. I call him a polar bear, and he sticks his tongue out at me. I find a really pretty shell that is all white with pinkish-orange edges. I run my thumb over the smooth top of the shell and decide to take it home with me. Taking home a soveneir from the beach is always on my agenda. Besides, I want to remember this day forever. I remember that I did tell Ava I might get a picture of Jacob, so I pull my phone out of my pocket and ask him if he'd mind. He doesn't mind at all. He leans in close, wraps one arm around me, and takes my phone in his other hand to snap a picture of the two of us with the ocean in the background. _Now I will always remember._

We walk for a long while, chatting back and forth. Jacob talks a little bit about his friends and how they're all close, almost like a big family. Leah Clearwater is the friend who loaned us her Jeep for the day. She has a younger brother, Seth, who Jake says is a good kid but a bit annoying at times. His best friends are Quil and Embry, who have two of the most unique names I've ever heard. Jacob says Embry's mom named him after a character on a soap opera, while Quil is a fifth generation Quil, named after his great-great-grandfather. That's pretty cool, I guess. I've always thought naming your child after yourself was a little conceited, but breaking a five year tradition that your great-great grandfather started almost seems like asking for trouble. Jacob also tells me a little about Paul, who is sort of his friend, but also his sister Rachel's boyfriend. They only started dating recently, since Rachel just returned this spring after graduating from college in Seattle, but Jacob says he's already getting sick of Paul hanging around his house all the time. He's happy for Rachel, to have found what he says can only be described as 'love at first sight'. Jacob's other sister and Rachel's twin, Rebecca, got married straight out of high school, to a professional surfer named Solomon. She now lives with him in Hawaii. Jacob misses her, but he says she's happier there, and she deserves to be happy.

In return, I tell Jacob more about Ava, and my little sisters from a different mister, Gemma and Dizzy. I show him some pictures on my phone of the three girls I love the most in the world. Then, I explain about Dad and Gavin's business, DC Inc., which they founded before I was born with the help of four other friends, now business-partners. Their job is to assist big businesses that are losing money to re-strategize and start earning a profit before they are forced to shut down. The six founders of DC Inc. are split into teams of two, and the two partners work together when taking on a new company. Dad and Gavin have always been partners. Dad says it's because they work well together, and if Dad were partnered with anyone else they'd butt heads too much. The nature of their business is also why our families move around so often; every time they finish up work with a business, they take on a new job and that usually means a new city. I assure Jacob I don't mind too much. Moving around since I was nine hasn't been horrible, because I've never been the new kid alone; I've always had Ava with me. Besides, my dad loves what he does, and I want him to be happy more than anything, much like Jacob wants happiness for his sisters and his dad.

Somehow, it's one in the afternoon before we know it, and Jacob and I head back to the cooler to eat lunch. It's strange how familiar we act with each other. Everything seems so...second nature, already. Almost like we've known each other for a lot longer than, what, a little over a week? It's like..._what do they call it when something seems familiar, like it happened before, only it hasn't? Deja vu? _Yeah, it's like that. We eat in a comfortable silence as I contemplate this strange new relationship we're developing. Again, I'm kind of disappointed that no matter how well we hit it off, we still won't have the chance to _be_ anything. Maybe I'm thinking ahead, I just have this sour feeling in my stomach when I think about leaving. I'm going to miss Jacob. Call me a stupid, lovesick teenager with confused hormones or whatever, but I know I'm right. And I'm not saying I'm in love, but even a crush is a strong emotion to feel, especially from over a thousand miles away. _1,089 miles away, to be exact. Yeah, I looked it up..._

"How about tomorrow?" Jacob asks, out of nowhere.

"What about tomorrow?" I ask with a small smile, tilting up my chin to look at him, and shielding the bright afternoon sun from my eyes with the shade of my hand.

"I can come over tomorrow and help with tag sale stuff," He says, elaborating on his previous comment.

"Okay, if you want," I nod. Then I remember Zooey is coming over tomorrow, so I warn him, "My old friend Zooey is going to be over too. Her grandma is friends with Grams, and I guess we were friends back in elementary school, but honestly, I didn't remember her until I saw her at the diner. I still don't remember much..."

"Oh, well I don't want to interrupt if you girls have some catching up to do," Jacob says politely. He suggests, "How about Wednesday?"

"Wednesday sounds good to me." I tip my head to the side thoughtfully and ask, "You don't have a job or anything?"

Jake seems to ponder over his answer before saying decidedly, "I took a vacation."

"And you're going to spend it all helping me with a tag sale?" I feel horrible! That's not a fun way to spend a vacation. _And I felt bad when Zooey said she wanted to spend both of her days off from work helping me._

"Well, I get to see you, and that pretty smile, so it's worth it." I expect him to be looking elsewhere when I scan his face, as I always do to guys because I'm good at reading faces, but he's not; he's looking me straight in the eyes with those gorgeous dark eyes. That's how I know he's not just using a lame line. He means what he says. I blink a few times in surprise. Then I feel myself blush, and immediately after it happens I know what he's going to say next. I see the smirk slide onto his face as he says, "I told you I'd get you back."

"Yeah, yeah, you did," I concede. I try and be sneaky in throwing a grape at him, but he catches it in his mouth! _Unbelievable._ I take a long drink of water from the clear plastic bottle sitting in the sand between my feet, and then comment, "Ugh, it's so hot in the sun. I wish I was a polar bear too, then I could go swimming right now."

Jacob laughs, a deep belly laugh, before stating mischievously, "Well, I bet it won't be as cold now as it was before, since you're _soo hot_!" He imitates my voice on the last two words, and even though it sounds nothing like me, it's still hilarious.

"I bet it is!" I disagree, not realizing the way I replied is exactly what he was hoping I'd do. "Actually, it would probably feel even colder."

"Well, since we just made a bet, let's find out," He says while getting to his feet. By the time the words sink in, he's already scooping me up from the ground and throwing me over his shoulder, heading towards the water.

"Oh my God!" I blurt out with a smile, "You are _not_ serious right now!" I wait for him to place me on the ground and admit it was all a joke. "Jacob, I am not going in that water! I'll get hypothermia, or eaten by a shark!" I wiggle my legs, trying to grant myself freedom, but Jacob has a firm grip. I try and tickle him under his arms to see if it will loosen him, all the while hoping he's not really about to toss me into this ocean that Grams says barely ever gets warmer than mid-fifty degrees. I'm starting to think he's seriously going to do it...

Jacob doesn't seem phased by the tickling, but he does assure me, "You're not going to get eaten by a shark."

As I see from my upside-down position that the ocean is only feet away, I cling to Jacob's abnormally warm body and practically shriek, "No, please, Jake! I don't want to go in there, it's too cold! My clothes will get all wet! Don't do it!" I am wiggling around so much, Jake is forced to slowly lower both our bodies to the compact sand of the high-tide ground, which is thankfully dry right now. He keeps his hold on my middle as we go down and I end up directly on top of his chest, my face nearly full face-planting in the sand. Jake catches me in the nick of time. _My hero._

He loosens his grip on my body, but doesn't completely release me. "Elyse, I wasn't really going to throw you in the water. I'd never make you do something you didn't want to." I meet his gaze through shy eyes. It is hard to be so close to him, especially with the fiery hot skin of his bare arms touching mine, and his chest flush beneath mine. I feel like I'm shaking, but I'm not sure if I'm nervous at being close to Jake, or my adrenaline is rushing from believing I was shark bait a moment ago. I gently pull back to try and get off Jacob, but he moves with me, sitting up with my body still almost in his lap. His grip on my hips now tightens slightly when he asks, "You believe me, right?"

I open my mouth and close it again before deciding on simply nodding my head. Jake takes one hand off my hip and brushes the stray curls from my face that came loose from my ponytail, and I'm not at all surprised when he pulls me closer to him and kisses me. At first, he places a chaste kiss on my lips, like he's testing for a reaction. I'm surprised at how quickly my arms find their way around his neck, giving him all the reassurance he needs that this is something I don't mind him doing. He presses his lips to mine again, soft and smooth and hot, like the rest of him. He deepens the kiss, but doesn't take it too far. When he pulls away, I almost tug him back for more. I almost throw him to the ground for more. I can't even describe how emotional that kiss left me feeling. I'm so dazed I don't even reply as he says we should get going and takes my hand, pulling me to my feet. My heart is racing like a mother fucking frieght train. My legs are wobbly like I just got off the Superman Ride of Steel rollercoaster at Six Flags New England. I am smiling like a complete idiot, and I honestly feel like I could explode from happiness. _Can you explode from happiness?_ _I swear to God, I'm this close, like this...close. _How does a kiss feel so perfect and so right? I have never had a kiss like that before. Now I know without a doubt..._I'm definitely going to miss Jacob Black when I go back to Colorado._

Jacob drives me back to Grams and says he'd like to stay and watch a movie or something, but he promised Leah her Jeep back by three, which is when she gets off work. He hugs me before he leaves, a super tight, _I wish I didn't have to leave_ kind of hug. After he's gone, I sink down on the couch in the living room and turn on the TV but I'm not really watching. I'm replaying my date with Jake. Another perfect date. _A _second _perfect date, since I guess the fireworks can be considered a date now. _I am glad I changed my mind and decided to see Jacob again, but I am already dreading how I'm going to feel when it's time to go home.

I decide to text Ava the picture of Jake and I at the beach, along with the caption: **Beach date was perfect! I miss him already:(**

Ava calls me back practically before I place the phone down again beside me on the couch. When I answer, she is almost yelling about how hott Jacob is. I laugh and tell her I miss her. I tell her about the beach date, and since it's Ava I'm talking to, I have to give up every detail. She is my best friend, after all. She coos over Jacob's 'adorbzieness', as she puts it, and says we should somehow con our fathers into working with a company based in Seattle so we can move and be closer to Jacob. I thank her for her sympathy, but accept that it's most likely never going to happen.

"Oh!" Ava blurts, cutting me off in the middle of my sentence without care, "Before I forget, I have to tell you this! Our dads are planning on taking us on some weird father-daughter bonding _camping_ trip." She doesn't sound too happy about it. Ava hates camping. She doesn't like bugs.

"Uh...what?" I ask, hoping I heard wrong, but knowing I didn't. "_Why?_"

"I have no idea," Ava says with a sigh. "But they're crazy. You should call Roger and ask him what he's thinking. They want to go like next Tuesday to Friday, I think. That's what Dad said, at least. He thinks Roger is flying home on Sunday, so maybe you'll be coming home Monday?! I hope so, because I miss you, Elle-belle!"

"I miss you too!" I return. "Wait, my dad will be home Sunday? I asked him the other day and he said he didn't know yet."

"Dad talked to him last night," Ava replies. "Why don't you call him?"

"I will," I tell her. The thing is, I don't think he'll answer. He's been really hard to get a hold of. Every time I ask him a question, he's so vague, and he always turns the conversation back around to me. I don't know what he's doing, but he's being ridiculously suspicious. How does he have time to plan a father-daughter camping trip with Gavin, but he doesn't have time to call and check up on me and Grams? "Did you ever find out what he's doing on business?"

"Dad wouldn't tell me," Ava shares, "It was kinda weird. Maybe your dad is visiting a _lady friend_."

"Ew." I groan, "Don't even say something like that. I do not want to know if that's what he's doing." I don't think it is though. I really don't. Dad is never so sneaky. _Or maybe he is. Maybe he's always been sneaky and I'm only just starting to notice it now. Am I that blind and naive? _

I'd been hoping my chat with Ava would make me feel better, but it didn't. I almost wish I'd ignored her phone call so I could've basked in my pleasant post-date glow a little bit longer. I have this perfect, amazing guy here in Forks, well La Push, who is so into me, and yet I don't live here so it's completely wrong place, wrong time. It doesn't feel like a wrong place, wrong time mistake though! It feels _real!_ Besides that, I've got my father acting all suspicious in some secret location he's yet to disclose to anyone, or maybe just...to me? And why they heck do they think their sixteen year old daughters want to go on a four day long camping trip in the Colorado woods with them?! _What is going on with my life?_

* * *

**Please Review! Tis food for my brain :P**


	9. Chapter 9 Kismet

**Thanks so much for reading so far guys! Thanks for all the reviews, faves and follows so far! I really appreciate it(: **

**Check out the Photobucket for Mine to see a picture of Zooey.**

**-BecomingScarlett**

* * *

Chapter 9 - Kismet

_Wednesday July 9th_

Up until today, this week has been going pretty good, no, _really _good. Today though, things took a turn for the...**weird.** Then they got awkward, followed by confused, followed by frustrated, and now I'm just plain mad. Although, to my defense, it's not all for the same reasons. What happened earlier was Jacob-related, and oddly enough, Mom-related, but what's happening now, the reason I'm currently yelling into the phone, is all because of Dad.

"...why is it that I have this feeling you're _ignoring_ my calls, Dad? Because every time I call you, all I get to hear from you is your voicemail message! But guess what? I know you've been talking to Gavin, so why is he more important than me?! You have time to plan some **stupid** father-daughter camping trip, but you can't even call me back to let me know if you got Gram's an extension on Mom's house?! Where are your priorities right now, Roger, because they're not where they need to be! Oh, and by the way, we need to talk about Mom when you get around to calling me back one of these days, because I have some questions for you. Like, _why_ you left her when I was nine? What really happened, Dad? Grams won't tell me anything. _I need to know!_ Call me **back**, Dad!"

I jam my thumb into the End button on my cell and throw it across the bed as I let out an angry sigh, that turns into a sob mid-way through. I want to scream into my pillow, then throw them all off the bed to the floor, followed by everything else in the room. But I can't do that. This isn't even _my_ room! And I don't want to upset Grams anymore than I already have. None of this is her fault.

This is probably not making any sense. I should go back and explain...

Yesterday, Zooey came over prepared to help me organize and plan this tag sale for Grams. Of course, Grams was at the Library, so it was just Zooey and I coming up with the plan for set-up the day of the tag sale. Thankfully, I discovered this is exactly Zooey's kind of _thing_. She is amazingly organized, detail-oriented, full of ideas, and eager to please. _Okay, written out like that, it looks a resume, and I'm hiring her for a job...She deserves something way better than a crappy waitressing job at the Diner. I bet she can't wait to get out of this tiny town. Anywho..._Zooey is the only reason we got anything productive done that day. She kept us on task, while asking me questions about what I've been up to these past seven years, and filling me in on herself and our 'old friends'. Some of the memories come back to me when Zooey describes them, but some things I just don't seem to recall at all.

At one point, Zooey pulls out an envelope containing some old photos she found of us, elementary school-aged. One was a photo of the two of us, obviously wearing our Sunday best, and standing outside of the church that her Nana and my Grams still attend today. Another photo, this one a group photo, was of our second grade class performing The Wizard of Oz. Apparently, I was Dorothy, but I really don't remember it at all. _How can you forget something you'd think would be the highlight of your seven year old life?_ The latest dated photo Zooey has of us is from Halloween, 1999. We were the Scooby Doo Gang: I was Daphne, Zooey was Velma, her brother was Scooby at only 3 years old, but the two boys who were Shaggy and Fred I didn't even remember. Zooey told me they are her neighbors, Chris and Ian. She is surprised I don't remember them, especially Ian, but I don't. Little Daphne and little Fred, whom Zooey says is Ian, are holding hands though, so I can only guess we had a little crush on each other. _How cute._ The best part about the whole picture is Zooey's tiny face behind her dad's huge, thick-rimmed black glasses, and her two tiny fingers holding up the peace sign next to her face. She and I laughed for a good five minutes over that part alone.

I'm glad Zooey came over yesterday and we had a chance to catch up. It was fun, and that's why I had to mention it, because things only started getting _weird_ today. This morning, to be exact. I was upstairs in the attic when Jake got here this morning, trying to locate the photo albums Grams promised me were up there. After I let Jake inside, he came up to help me. We got side-tracked, discussing the fact that Mom and Grams obviously have some sort of mini-hoarder-type personality, and Jake warns me I should be careful since I must carry the gene. I tell him he's not very funny, but I can't help laughing a little. It is kind of true. I mean, Mom must have kept every pair of shoe she ever bought in her life, because there are seriously over 150 pairs of dress shoes or more in this house. _The shoes are just the beginning, seriously, you dont even want to know about everything else. _I had given up hope on finding Mom's long-lost photo albums when Jake and I stumbled upon them, inside of a dust-covered trunk.

"Oh my God, these are them!" I practically yelled in excitement. Jacob asked what I was shrieking about, and I told him I've been looking for these photo albums since last week. I couldn't wait any longer to go through them, so I asked Jake to help me carry the trunk down to my room so I can have a look inside. He didnt need my help, though. _He's so strong...Not the point..._Jake was curious too, so we both took a break to look at the pictures.

I never told Jake that Grams said Mom dated a boy from La Push when she was a teenager; I thought he might think it was weird. I wasn't expecting that when I finally found the pictures I was looking for, Jake would recognize the man in the photos with my fifteen year old mother. Not only did he recognize him, but...

Jake gasped, "Whoa, weird...that's my dad!"

"What?!" I had squealed, "No way!" I took a closer look, taking in the deep, dark eyes, the prominent nose, the height and the shape of his body, but that's not what convinced me. It was the glint of warmth in his eyes, of humor, of...affection? Something in the way he's smiling with his eyes at the camera that had Jacob written all over it. "He looks likes you. That is so weird."

"So weird," Jacob agreed with an awkward laugh. "Why...what is this?"

I shrugged, looking up at him in a semi-guilty fashion. "Um, I guess my mom and your dad used to date?"

"Did you know that?" Jake had asked.

"No," I shook my head. "Well, I didn't know it was your dad. Grams said Mom spent a lot of time in La Push when she was a teenager, that she was in love, but she didn't recall the name. I never thought for a second it could be your dad."

"She's so much younger than him," Jacob commented, studying my mom's youthful face in the pictures of her and his dad that fill the next few pages of Mom's photo album. "This must have been before he and my mom..." He had trailed off, possibly contemplating the idea that his dad may have cheated on his mom with a young, red-headed girl who looks a lot like _me_.

"Yeah, I'm sure it was," I assured him, "When did your mom and dad get married? The front of this picture has a date on it. It's the last one of the two of them together..." I slid the picture out of the album to get a better look at the orange printed lettering of the date. "...November 15th, 1984; my mom's seventeenth birthday."

Jake's expression didn't clear up when he answered, "My parents were married in June, 1985. My sisters were born April 28th, 1986."

So, Jake's dad and my mom dated back in the 80's...that's when things went from good to weird, and then continued on to awkward and confusing. My mom was seven years younger than Jake's dad, so that adds another point on the weirdness scale. They were, according to the pictures, seeing each other from the time Mom was fifteen, until her seventeenth birthday. What happened? We dont know. Seven months later though, Jake's dad was married to his mother. I feel bad for my mom, because she was so young and must have had her heart broken, but we don't know the whole story so I shouldn't assume. I also feel bad for Jake, because he's clearly stressing out a little at the thought that his dad may have been somewhat unfaithful to his mom. He didn't _cheat_ on her, because he wasn't married when they were dating, _or whatever it is they would've considered their relationship to be_, but it is a bit disconcerting.

Anyways, for the rest of the day, Jake and I pretty much avoided the topic altogether, and he focused on carrying big items where I told him to, while I dusted them off with a rag and some polish. It was, sorry if I'm being redundant, _weird and awkward!_ When Grams finally got home at four, it was a relief. Jake and I practically pounced on her at the door, photo album in hand, and a thousand questions spewing out of our mouths like water from a broken dam. Gramma made us give her a moment to collect her thoughts, before she sat us down at the kitchen table and explained to us what she knew of Kat and Billy's relationship.

"Funny how the world works," Gramma had murmured as she viewed the photo album that belonged to my mother. "I hadn't remembered his name...Black, Billy Black. That's why it seemed so familiar when you said Jacob's name to me." I had looked at Jake then, gauging his reaction to this whole situation. He seemed tense, but his eyes softened when he caught me staring. Gram's continued, "Your mom was going through a hard time then, Elyse. Your grandfather left us that year, and we had a divorce. It changed Kathryn. She kept a lot of things hidden from me. In fact, I didn't even know about Billy for almost...a year? About that long. When she did tell me of him, she said they were friends, really good friends, and that was it. But I could see it was more than that. I also didn't know how much older he was until I met him, on her seventeenth birthday. Soon after that, I noticed Kat spending more time at home, always in her room; she wasn't smiling anymore. I heard her crying a few nights, my poor Kathryn, but she was tight-lipped about it. She didn't want me to know she was hurting. She never told me what happened between her and Billy, and she never talked about him again. After she graduated high school, she met Roger, and she put Billy behind her." Grams looked at Jacob thoughtfully, and commented, "And, I bet your dad did the same? Met someone else, your mom, maybe? Got married..."

"Yeah," Jake nodded his head, "He married my mom."

I could see Jake didn't really want to talk about it anymore, and even though I had more questions for Grams, I could ask her later, after Jake left. I got up from the table and hugged Grams, "Thanks for telling us."

"Of course, Elyse," Grams said as she returned my hug.

Jacob thanked her as well, and got up from the table. I followed him to the door, not wanting him to leave yet because things had been weird with us all day._ I know it's weird our parents dated, but it's not like they got married; we're not related or anything. He's acting like he just found out he kissed his cousin or something. _I wanted him to know he didn't have to feel so weird. Billy dated my mom; so what? Then he married Jake's mom and loved _her!_ He's probably more upset because it reminds him that his mom is dead now. _But so is mine._ That's why I need to know these things about her, and why Grams is the only one who can tell me them. I led the way outside and sat down on the front porch swing. Jake sat next to me, silent.

"Sorry if this has been a really weird day," I told him. "I just wanted to know more about my mom, and what she was like at my age. I didn't know she was...dating your dad when she was my age." Jacob practically cringed at my words. "You are seriously freaking out about this."

Jake tried to hide his expression, but it was too late, I had seen it. He sighed and admitted, "I know. I just wasn't expecting _that_. My dad and I are close, and he never told me."

"He probably didn't know how you'd react," I suggested, and then pointed out, "Seeing how you _are_ reacting...I think I understand why he didn't tell you."

"What do you mean?" Jake asked, a slight frown appearing on his face.

I tried to choose my words carefully because I didn't want to make him upset or mad, "I mean, it was a long time ago, and like Grams said, both our parents moved on and married other people. Your dad probably didn't tell you because he didn't want you to think it means he loved your mom any less; because that's not what it means, Jake. My mom obviously thought your dad was somebody pretty special, but that doesn't mean he was right for her."

"Is that what you you think of me too?" Jake asked. I didn't know he was even worried about what this meant for him and me at all. _Is there even a him and me? What am I thinking?_

"I don't know..." I had replied slowly, suddenly seeing the parallels of my life and my mom's. Would Jake be my Billy? Would he break my heart for his true love? Would I be stuck with a Roger? My dad wasn't my mom's true love; she never found hers. "I don't know, I can't answer that."

"It is what you think," Jake had assumed by my lack of an answer. "That's okay, Elyse. I know you're going home in a few days. You think I'm crazy. I should go."

"What are you talking about?" I demanded, jumping up when he stood from the swing and stepped off the front porch with two steps of his giant legs. "Why would I think you're crazy? I just think you're over-thinking this whole thing about our parents dating."

"No Elyse," Jake turned quickly, caught me off guard, and grabbed me lightly by the shoulders so I wouldn't walk into him. "You don't know, you don't know any of it. I don't know how to-" He stopped talking then, his arms shaking slightly as he gripped my shoulders a little tighter. "I have to go, Elyse. I want to stay; I wish I could explain. I can't."

"You're confusing me Jake," I had told him, my voice giving away that he was really upsetting me with his cryptic words. "Is this about my mom and your dad, or is it something that I said? I don't know-"

Jake cut me off then, swooping in and covering my mouth with his warm lips. He kissed me like he was never going to see me again, and then ran off leaving me to wonder if maybe I _won't_ see him again. When I returned to the house, and went inside, I needed to ask Grams the questions still on my mind: What made Mom marry Roger? Did she really love him? What happened when I was nine? Why don't I remember? Why did my mom go crazy? Grams didn't want to talk about any of it. She got so upset, and I felt guilty that I caused her tears. I went to my room, and that's when I called my dad.

So...that's how this week went from good to weird...and it's only Wednesday. If the rest of the week is going to be like this, I might as well spend it in bed.

* * *

_Wednesday July 9th_

**Jacob's POV**

When I leave Elyse, I don't know where I'm headed, but I know I have to get away before I lose control of myself. I wouldn't want to hurt her by accident, like Sam did to Emily, even though I don't think I'd lose control like that. It was better for me to just walk away. _I have to tell her. _I can't stop thinking it, it's like a non-stop mantra in my mind. I know what I have to do, but it's not that simple! And finding out my dad and her mom were..._together_...in whatever way is just unbelievable to me. How could this happen? How could I imprint on the one girl whose mom once dated my dad?

I hear a high-pitched whistle, almost like a dog call, to my right. I look around, notice that I've been walking down the street on the side of the road this whole time. The one who whistled is sitting inside a Jeep crawling down the road beside me; Leah.

"Did you _really_ think you could use my Jeep, and I wouldn't know? Like I wouldn't _smell_ you on my seat?" Leah demands in a sarcastic tone. I shrug in a nonchalant manner, refusing to reply since she already knows the answers to her questions. "Where've you been, Jake?"

I knew Leah would find out I used to Jeep, but I thought I'd have figured something out by now. I haven't, and I don't know if I'm going to. It seems my only choice is to let Elyse go home without telling her anything. It's better if she doesn't know, because what good is knowing when you can't do anything with it?

"Fine...who's the girl then?" Leah asks after I don't respond to any of her previous questions.

I sigh and grumble, "I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Oh, really? _You_ don't want to talk about it?" Leah laughs mockingly, "Well that's too bad, Jacob Black. You can tell me _something_, or I'm going to drive to Billy's right now and tell him you're not actually missing. What'll it be?" She quirks her eyebrow.

I throw my hands up in both frustration and defeat, before stomping over to Leah's Jeep and hopping in beside her. I warn, "Just don't go home, I'm not going there."

"Fine, Mister Bossy," Leah says with a roll of her eye. "So...are you gonna tell me what's going on or not?"

"I don't fucking know, Leah," I say as I stare blankly ahead. My mind is too jumbled to think of any way to explain myself out of the mess I've made.

"Found some girl to help you forget about Bella?" Leah spits out Bella's name like it's acid in her mouth.

"Not exactly," I admit.

Leah takes her eyes off the road for a moment to observe me. Then she does a double-take, this time glaring as she accuses, "Wow. No way. You ran away and found your imprint? That's just perfect. Who is she?"

I don't question how she figured it out. I answer, "Elyse."

"_Elyse_," Leah mimics in a dreamy tone. "Blah, you're just like the rest of them now. Just tell me she's not a baby, like Claire."

"She's sixteen."

"And?" Leah prompts.

"And she lives in Colorado."

"So what does that mean?" Leah asks, nearly growling now that she's growing more and more frustrated with my evading techniques.

"I don't know, Leah," I tell her, equally frustrated. "Her mom just died not even two weeks ago, and she'll be going home early next week. So what _does_ that mean? What am I supposed to do? Because I have no idea."

Leah pulls over on the side of some road and stares ahead for a few moments before stating in an obvious tone, "You have to go home, Jake. You've been sneaking around for almost two weeks. Billy is worried about you. Nobody knows where you are. Except me, and Seth, I presume; although how he kept that hidden from anyone is beyond me. What are you waiting for?"

"I said I don't know!" I yell, wanting to explode. "I'll come home after Elyse leaves."

"Why would you do that?" Leah looks at me like I'm the dumbest person she's ever met. "Okay, first of all, acting like she was never here when she leaves isn't going to change the imprint. It will still be there. It won't be any better than before when you were pining for Bella. Actually, it'll be ten times _worse_. You'll be wanting and needing and going crazy to see your _imprint_. You'll be unbearable to be around, and everyone will know anyways. Second of all...I don't know. I think that's enough of a reason to come back now so someone other than me can tell you what you should do!"

"I'm not going, Leah." I shake my head stubbornly. The only advice either Clearwater could suggest to me is to come back to the reservation so somebody _other than them_ can tell me what to do. What if no one can tell me what to do? What if I have to figure this out on my own?

"What is this about?" Leah asks. "Not wanting all of us to find out about her? Or _her _to find out about us?"

"Both," I admit, "I don't want Elyse to know about this. It'll just hurt her. She told me she doesn't want to get hurt. How can I tell her about the imprint and expect her not to be hurt when she goes home?"

"That's sweet Jake, really," Leah takes note sarcasticaly, "Sickly sweet, actually. I'm gonna throw up...but you still have to tell her. What if she comes back one day and she's married to someone else? And she decides to live here and raise her kids here? How would that feel? Then how would you tell her?"

I'm reminded of the photo album with my dad and Elyse's mom in it. Kathryn...Elyse looks like her in a lot of ways. My dad was so young, and he looked really happy. It made me feel sick. Because all I could think was: _if the Cold Ones were here when Dad was young, and he phased...who would he have imprinted on? Would it have been Mom? Or would it have been Kathryn?_

"I gotta go," I announce to Leah, before throwing open the passenger side door, ripping off my shirt, and running into the woods.

* * *

_Thursday July 10th_

**Elyse POV**

"...So you're telling me that _your mom _and _his dad_ used to be an item?" Zooey asks after I explain everything that happened yesterday. _Well, everything except my minor freak-out afterwards..._

"Uh-huh," I nod, still disbelieving it myself.

"And now you and Jacob are-"

I cut her off, "_Not_ an item. We're not...we're just friends. We're...sort of."

Zooey giggles and says, "Whatever you say, Elyse. Whatever you say." She smirks in a knowing way, before continuing to label bins for small items; a technique she showed me that is sure to keep the tag sale neat while clearly labeling prices. _She's thought of __everything._ "You want to know what I think?"

"I don't know, do I?" I ask cautiously.

"I'd call it _kismet_," She says, the word foreign to me and sounding almost dirty in her mouth. "The way your parents connected, but it didn't work out for them. It wasn't meant for them. It was only a way to connect you to Jacob; so that someday you two would meet. Definitely kismet."

"What's kismet?" I repeat the word quietly.

"Kismet," Zooey says one last time, like I might recognize it suddenly and know what she's talking about. When I still don't, she shrugs, "Fate. Destiny. However you want to call it."

I ponder over her words. Ava said the same thing, although her reasoning was a little less...sophisticated. And last night, Gramma said something along the same lines. Why does it have to be fate, though? Why can't it just be..._I don't know!_ Why would fate cause me to meet Jacob if I can't be with him? He lives in La Push, I live in Colorado. That doesn't sound like fate to me. It sounds like a recipe for disaster.

"I don't really know if I believe in fate anymore."

Zooey points out, "Just because you don't believe doesn't mean it isn't happening."

"Honestly Zooey, if this is fate, whoever gave it to me must not like me very much..." I pout, wanting very much to see Jacob right now. I have a feeling he'd make me feel better. I'm still worried he's mad at me or something, and he isn't going to call or come over again.

"Well, I believe fate always works itself out in the end."

_I used to believe that too. But how does that explanation work for my mother?_

* * *

**Please Review! :)**

**Next Chapter: Will Jacob finally go home?**


	10. Chapter 10 Stranger Danger

**Helloo Readers! Welcome to Chapter 10!:)**

**Thanks so much for the faves & follows. I'm glad you are liking the story so far! I hope this chapter doesn't change your mind;) Not sure how I feel about it yet, I knew what I wanted to happen but it was hard getting there. Feedback is appreciated(:**

**Those who reviewed last chapter:**

**I Am Switzerland101****: Thanks so much! I'm glad you liked chapter 9 so much, and I hope you continue stay in love with my story;)**

**Taurus Pixie****: You are correct, Elyse does have to find out at some point...possibly soon? We'll have to see;) Glad you liked the chapter. Thanks!**

**DeeReadinQueen****: Jake does want to tell Elyse, he's just not sure how...And glad you were surprised about Kathryn & Billy's past;) Thanks for your review!**

**daLeah****: Thanks for your review! I'm sorry your confused, Jake is confused too;) He doesn't want to hurt Elyse by telling her he's pretty much her soul mate, and making her feel worse about going back to Colorado. We'll learn more about what Roger is up to soon enough;) Hope you like this chapter!**

**myblacktears****: Thanks so much for your review! I'm glad you like the chapter. I will say that eventually Elyse will meet Bella, but I'm not going to tell you how they react towards each other;) That will have to remain a secret until it happens. Hope you like this chapter:)**

**Thanks so much! On with the chapter...**

* * *

Chapter 10 – Stranger Danger 

_Friday July 11th _

**Elyse POV **

This morning, my alarm goes off at 8AM, and even though I'd like to turn it off and go back to sleep, there's too much to do. I take a quick shower, dress in some comfortable clothes, and have a bowl of cereal. The downstairs is a maze to maneuver, boxes stacked all over, in every room, but at least they're priced and organized. Zooey left me a list of what is left to label, and a pricing chart, so I can finish the remaining items myself this morning.

Zooey came up with a brilliant plan for the tag sale, since we have so many items and such a small front yard. We're going to set up eight long fold-out tables, some of which Zooey helped us acquire, and display the smaller items like jewelry, CD's, books, toys, etc. The clothes, shoes, and other apparel will be placed under the table and remain in the big bins that are labeled with that item's price. Then, we're going to open the garage door, and leave all the big furniture items like couch, chairs, TVs, old dining table set, and other appliances in there for people to walk in and look at. I am so overwhelmed with this tag sale; I literally can't wait for it to be over and done with.

By 11AM, I'm finished with everything inside, and make my way outside to the garage to get started in there. Thankfully, Jacob already brought all the big, heavy furniture out to the garage for me on Wednesday, so I don't have to worry about that. I was expecting him to still be around to help me today though, so…I'm not sure what I'm going to do when if I need to move something. _What the Hell am I thinking? I don't know what to do? Hello?! I guess I'll have to use my own arms and legs, and move it myself! _So long as my 110-pound butt can manage to lift whatever it is…I'm surprised I managed to lift the garage door open by myself. I thought it was going to fall on top of me and I'd be stuck under there until Grams got home. How stupid-looking would I have appeared then? _'Oh, hey Grams…yeah, don't worry about me, just stuck under a door here, it's all good'_…All right, maybe I did need a few more hours of sleep last night; I'm a little loopy this morning.

The problem with the garage right now is that even though all the items are _in_ it, they don't look very appealing. I wanted to make rows are something, some way to give tag sale shoppers an easier time looking around. I wish Jake were here, because he could help me move this stuff a lot quicker. It doesn't help that him not being here is another distraction. I haven't seen or talked to him since Wednesday, and I still don't know what I did wrong. I regret looking through Mom's photo album with him now that it scared him off. How was I supposed to know, though?

"Ugh!" I grunt, trying to push a tall, wooden bookcase against the cemented wall of the garage, and not making much progress. "_Go!_" I sigh, muttering, "Stupid, big, dumb, heavy bookcase…"

I hear a low, gravelly chuckle coming from just outside the garage. _Someone is laughing at me_. It better not be…I straighten up and peer around the side of the bookcase. _Nope. Not Jake. I have __**no**__ idea who that guy is. _

"Sorry," He says, his voice deep and husky, "I didn't mean to scare you."

"That's okay," I reply with a shake of my head, taking a few steps towards the door to the garage to get a better view of the stranger. He is tall, maybe six feet, with golden bronzed skin, almost like a California surfer guy would have. He looks to be in his late-thirties, possibly early-forties, with medium-brown hair that is buzzed down practically to his scalp. He is a stocky guy, but looks to be made entirely of muscle. _What is this guy, a wrestler or something? A friggin body builder? My Lord..._

"Do you need a hand?" He offers, with a closed-mouth smile. His eyes are a cool grey-blue, and even though he is smiling, it doesn't reach his eyes. Something about the way he's staring, almost like he's studying my every movement, it's a little creepy.

"Thanks," I reply slowly, "But I'm actually waiting for a friend to get here. He's supposed to be doing all the heavy-lifting for me."

"Ah, I see," The man nods, his grey-blue eyes narrowing to nearly a squint as he glances around him. "Is the sale not today then?"

"No, it's actually tomorrow and Sunday," I inform him. _Duh, that's why a strange man is approaching the house! There are signs all over town with this address printed on them! _I was starting to get a little worried, but that makes much more sense than what I was thinking.

"I must have misread the sign," He says with a shrug, his eyes not leaving mine. After a moment of hesitation, he speaks again, "Elyse, right?"

My eyebrows shoot up in surprise, and I take another couple of steps towards the stranger as I answer, "Yeah, how did you know?"

"I knew your mother," He answers with a slight frown, lines appearing in the crease of his two dark brows and giving his face a much harder appearance as he does so. "I'm sorry for your loss. It must have come as such a shock to you." I nod, but say nothing. "Are you living here now?"

"Oh, no," I shake my head back and forth, red-orange curls bouncing off my shoulders. "I'm staying with my Gramma for a bit; help her get the house re-organized and stuff."

"That's very nice of you," He comments with another smile, this one also tight-lipped. "Well, it was nice seeing you, Elyse. Maybe I'll stop back over tomorrow and buy something from your tag sale."

"Thank you…" I return, trailing off since I don't know his name. He doesn't supply it for me; he simply smirks. He's really starting to make me feel uneasy.

The stranger waves, and then starts walking away from the house, back to the sidewalk. He looks over his shoulder once and calls out, "Oh, and have a safe flight back to Colorado next week, eh?"

I open my mouth to answer, but I find I have no words. _Why would he say that? I never said I was…How did he know I'm from Colorado? How…? _I hold my breath the entire time he's walking to his car, and don't let it go until he's started the engine and taken off down the street. I don't know why, but suddenly I'm shaking all over. I feel light-headed and have to sit down on one of the chairs that matches Mom's old dining room table.

"Elyse, are you in here?"

I jump at the sound of another male voice, even though this one is familiar to me. When Jake comes into view I sigh and whisper, "Oh, you scared me!"

"What, why?" Jake questions with a frown.

"Well, I didn't think you were coming," I reply with a shrug. _And I thought you were mad..._Then I add, "And there was this guy here before…he-he creeped me out a little."

"What did he do to you?" Jake asks, checking me over in a concerned way. He scans the front yard, but the stranger has been gone for over ten minutes now.

"Nothing, he just-" I tap my knee with my fingers nervously as I retell, "He said he knew my mom, and that he thought the tag sale was today. But when he left...he told me to have a safe flight home, to Colorado, and I never told him that's where I live. Or when I was leaving, and he knew it was next week." My heart starts beating faster as I think about it again, and I'm panicking. I don't want that guy to come back tomorrow. I don't want to see him ever again. He was creepy. There was something not right about him. And he knowing where I'm from was just the icing on the cake.

"Hey," Jake grabs my shaking hand and bends down to my level, looking me in the eyes, "Its okay. He's gone. I'll stay with you. It'll be okay."

"But how did he know, Jake?"

"I don't know." Jake suggests, "Do you think he knows your Grams?"

"Maybe..." I start chewing on my bottom lip. I don't think that man knew Gramma, but I don't know for sure. Jake's hand over mine is comforting though, and knowing he's here now does make me feel better. "Just the way that he said it...it was like he wanted to catch me off guard." _Like he was warning me he's watching me or something. Am I right? Or am I just being paranoid?!_

Jake sits next to me and silently holds my hand until I've calmed down. _How can he do that? How can he make me feel better just by sitting next to me? Just by being here? _I smile at Jacob gratefully, "I'm glad you're here. You're not still mad about-"

"No," Jake cuts me off with a shake of his head, "I was never mad at you. Just caught off guard, and…reacted very stupidly."

"I don't really blame you for being a little surprised, I mean, I was too," I tell him with a smile, twisting the hand he is holding around so I can wrap my fingers around his. "Grams said that must mean our destinies are 'intertwined' or something like that." I force out a little laugh so he doesn't take my statement too seriously.

Before Jacob has a chance to share his opinion on the subject matter, my phone starts to ring.

"It's my dad," I announce after pulling it out of the pocket of my jeans, "I haven't talked to him in days, so I should probably answer."

"Yeah, of course." Jake releases my hand reluctantly so I can stand up. For some reason, I always end up pacing when I talk on the phone, especially when it's Dad.

Normally, I'd answer '_Hey Dad, what's up?_' or '_Hey Dad, I miss you!_' but since I'm still mad at him, I simply answer with an annoyed, "Hello?"

"Well hello to you too," Dad replies, surprised. "I take it you're still mad. You've been mad at me since I left you, Elyse."

"You never answer when I call you," I remind him, trying not to sound too pissed off so Jake doesn't know I'm arguing with my dad. "I haven't talked to you since Sunday."

"I know, I'm sorry," He returns sincerely, "I'll make it up to you."

"With what? Father-daughter camping? How are you gonna make it up to me, Dad?" I am so fed up with the '_I'll make it up to you_' crap.

"How about we start with flying you home? Monday?" Dad ignores my sarcasm. _He's used to it, believe me._ "And what's so bad with camping? You used to love camping when you were little."

"Exactly, _when I was little_," I repeat his words, "Not anymore. What time is my flight? And are you ever going to answer me about the extension for Grams? I don't want to leave her like this."

"Slow down, Elyse, one question at a time." Dad laughs. "What question should I answer first?"

"Grams!" I reply impatiently.

"I can get her an extension to September 1st," Dad says cautiously, "**If** she can pay the bank three thousand dollars by this Monday, the 14th."

"Really?!" I ask, excitement obvious in my voice.

"Yes, but Elle, honey, that's a lot of money," Dad warns me, "And Gramma Perrot didn't sound like she has any more money for the bank, not if she's going to get a place of her own at the end of the month."

"We'll make the money this weekend, with the tag sale," I tell Dad confidently, flashing a smile at Jacob, who has been watching me curiously from the table I left him at when I answered the phone. "Anything else?"

"A tag sale?" Dad sounds doubtful, "Do you really think you can make three grand at a tag sale?"

"Dad, I said we'd do it, right?" He's so pessimistic. "And we will."

"Okay," Dad sighs. _What's he sighing about? I got my stubbornness from him..._"Well, I'm flying out of San Diego Sunday night, so I'll pick you up at the airport on Monday. Your flight leaves at 7:20AM. Hopefully your Gramma can bring you to the airport? And good luck with your tag sale." _San Diego, as in California? He's been in California this whole time? What's so secret about that? Why didn't he just tell me before?_

"7:20?" I can't believe he did this to me. "7:20?! Come on..."

"It was the only flight they had available before noon. We have things to do when you get back."

"Like what?" I wonder. _What could possibly be more important than my sleep?!_

"We'll talk about it when you get here," Dad compromises, "And I'll tell you about your mom, too, okay? Anything you want to ask me, you can ask."

I make him promise before allowing him to hang up, and then apologize to Jake for that since it must have been awkward for him. He doesn't seem to mind. His only concern is when I'm going home. I tell him the day and the time, and I feel horrible when he truly looks sad. He asks me if I'll come to his house for an early dinner on Sunday; so I won't be out late. _He's so thoughtful and sweet. _He says he'll pick me up in his car, finally, and drive me there and back. How can I say no? So of course I say yes.

After Jake and I straighten out the garage for the sale, he has to go, so I decide to make dinner for Grams. When she gets home, we eat while I tell her the news about the possible extension on the foreclosure date. Gramma seems to think the same way as Dad when it comes to the tag sale; we'll never make three thousand dollars. I tell her the same thing I told Dad: We _**will**_ make the money. I just know we will.

* * *

_Saturday July 12th_

Today is the big day: the tag sale! I've been working my butt off on this for over a week, along with the help of Jake and Zooey and Grams, so people better come prepared to spend their money. I only wish I'd gotten more sleep last night. I have a feeling I'm going to want a nap around three this afternoon, seeing how I've been awake since three in the morning. I had this awful nightmare, and I couldn't fall back asleep. _I know, what am I, five years old? But it was scary..._

I guess that stranger from yesterday must have really gotten under my skin. In my nightmare, I was sitting on the swing on the porch outside the house, and it was dark. I heard footsteps on the pavement; someone was walking down the sidewalk. Then they stopped, right in front of the house. And I realized it was a man, but I couldn't see his face. The only reason I know it was the stranger from yesterday is because he chuckled, that deep, gravelly laugh that I'd _hoped_ was Jacob and not some creepy guy. In the dream, his chuckle turned into a growl, and his eyes started to glow red. He slowly started coming closer, but I couldn't move; I was stuck to the seat of the swing, frozen with fear. I woke up before he got me, but...my skin was crawling. I jumped out of bed and looked outside the window because I had this itching sensation someone was watching. For a moment, it looked like someone was there, but when I blinked, it was nothing. I convinced myself there was nothing there, but I still couldn't fall asleep. Instead, I read a book, took a bath, painted my nails, re-organized my clothes, and cleaned the entire room.

By the time I hear Grams wake up, I'm craving conversation with another human.

"Hey Grams," I greet as I bound down the stairs two at a time.

"You're up early," Grams notes as she fills the coffee maker with water and turns it on. She still has her light pink bathrobe on and matching slippers.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep anymore," I relay. "I think I'm too eager for this day to get started."

"I'll be happy when it's all over with," Grams comments.

"Don't worry Grams," I tell her, patting her back as I pass her on my way to the fridge, "We're going to get you the extension on the house."

"If you say so, Elyse," Grams sighs.

I pour myself a glass of milk, and add some chocolate syrup, stirring it up with a large spoon until the white milk is a rich, dark brown. _I love chocolate milk!_ I sit at the small kitchen table, across from Grams, and sip my milk through a straw. Gramma scans the morning paper while she waits for the coffee to brew.

"Will Jacob be over today?" Gramma asks, her eyebrows rising in hopeful curiosity.

"Yeah, he'll be over to help," I reply with an involuntary smile. I can't believe tomorrow will be the last day I see him for...who knows how long? I wish I could pack him in my suitcase and take him with me. _Dad wouldn't be too happy to find a super hot guy in my belongings, no matter how sweet with me he is._

Grams smiles in a pleased way, "Good. That's good. Peggy said Zooey will stop over tomorrow afternoon to help out."

"Okay." I offer, "I'll make us some eggs and toast."

"Thank you, honey."

After we eat, Grams retires to the bathroom to have a shower while I clean up the dishes. I like the quiet, calm mornings here in Forks. In Colorado, mornings are never quiet or calm. Dizzy is usually running around like crazy, Gemma is usually complaining loudly about Dizzy, and besides the noise those two make there's the TV in the living room that is almost always on. It's going to be strange going back after being here for two weeks. I do miss the girls though, and Gavin and Nora and Dad. I miss my room and all my things. Now there are going to be things I miss about here when I'm there. _I wonder what I'll miss the most?_

When Grams is ready, we start setting up the folding tables out on the front lawn. It's very easy to then place the bins on the tables and move on to the next one. It only takes us a half hour to set up everything outside. Gramma tells me she'll finish straightening everything up out here, and gives me some money and her car keys to run down to the donut shop. She thought it would be a nice touch to buy a couple dozen donuts and have them available for the early-morning tag sale shoppers. _She is too cute._

I am happy to make a donut run. In the shop, it's a bit busy, so I have to wait in line for fifteen minutes or so. I order three dozen donuts, assorted flavors. They look delicious.

On my way out, I catch sight of something out of the corner of my eye. On the telephone pole, where I hung a sign for the tag sale last week, another sign has replaced the one I made. I saw a man in a police uniform post it while I was inside the donut shop. I step closer to read the big, bold-face words on the sign. I almost drop the three boxes of donuts in shock.

**Missing:**

_Jacob Ephraim Black_

_Last seen on Saturday June 28 in La Push, Washington. _

_Age: 16 Height: 6'7" Description: Black hair, dark brown eyes._

_If anyone has seen Jacob or knows of his whereabouts, please call the number below._

Then there's a picture of Jacob followed by a phone number. I don't understand. This is crazy! Jacob isn't missing. He's been with me almost every day this week. He...

Across the street, I see something that makes the blood drain from my face. Standing there, watching me is the stranger who showed up at Mom's house yesterday. He waves when he sees I've spotted him. I stumble back in surprise. I rip down the Missing poster of Jacob and take it with me back to Gram's car. I get in and speed off, back to the house, hoping and praying that Stranger Danger doesn't show up at the tag sale today.

Back at Gram's, I stay in the car for a few minutes, staring disbelievingly at the Missing poster. I just don't understand how Jacob's family hasn't known where he's been the past two weeks. Where has he been if he hasn't been home? If he's been lying to them, what's he been lying to be about? Do I even know him like I thought I did? Is what I've been feeling even real?

Before I can think twice about it, I dial the number on the poster and place my cell to my ear as it rings.

"Hello?" A deep, male voice picks up the line.

"Hi," I say, my voice coming out quiet and squeaky from being so nervous. I clear my throat. "Hi, um, is this Jacob's dad?"

"Yes, this is Billy Black, who's this?"

"My name is Elyse, Elyse Chevalier." I announce, "And I was just at the donut shop a few minutes ago when I saw this poster of Jacob. I don't know where Jake is right this minute, but I know that he's not gone far, Mr. Black. He was at my Gram's house with me in Forks yesterday, and on Wednesday. And Monday he took me to the beach. I've seen him almost every day the past week. I had no idea he was avoiding his home."

"He's all right?" Billy asks, the concern in his voice reminding me of Jacob.

"Yes, well he seemed all right when he left yesterday. He should be coming over soon; he's helping me and my grandmother with a tag sale. I'm so sorry, Mr. Black, I don't understand why Jake would lie to me. He told me so much about you and he never said anything about not staying at home or being angry or…" I trail off, unsure what else to say.

"It's all right, it's all right," Billy says gently. "I was only worried about him. I'm glad to hear he's all right. Will you tell him to call me, please? Tell him to come home."

"I will," I promise. "But, do you know why he left? Was he angry? Did something happen?" I'm so curious to know because it doesn't make any sense to me why he'd lie? Or why he'd run away from home just to stay so close-by?

"You should ask him," Billy Black suggests before politely telling me good-bye.

I will ask him, but _how do I ask him that?!_

Before Gramma starts to wonder what is taking me so long, I bring the donuts, car keys and change inside to her. She is brewing another pot of coffee, this one to share with whoever would like some with their donut. Gramma had set up a 'check-out' table with a money box and two chairs so that she and I can sit outside and watch for customers. We take our seats and have a donut while we wait. I am anxiously looking out for Jake's arrival and starting to feel sick to my stomach at the thought of confronting him about his secret.

Once the first few shoppers show up, I'm distracted enough to forget about the conversation I had with Billy Black a little while ago. By the time Jake arrives, we have around fifteen people milling around the front lawn, rummaging through the bins for whatever treasures they can find, and I don't have time to stop and confront him. I feel my stomach flutter nervously, and not the happy nervous flutters either, when Jake approaches, but I put on a smile and greet him casually. I ask him to help some woman carry the old TV she just bought from us to her car, and he is happy to oblige. For the next hour or so, I watch him like hawk, searching for any clues as to why and how he's pulled off being 'missing' for the past two weeks. _Who the Hell do I think I am? Steve from Blue's Clues? There are no signs, or I would've already seen them! _I think the reason I'm so shook up over this is because normally I'm really good at reading people; especially guys. It's something I'm kind of proud of, being able to tell a genuine nice guy from a fake Prince Charming. Jacob never set off any warning signals…_or maybe his hotness distracted me? That's it! His good looks must have my dick-dar all fucked up!_

When there's a break in the crowd, I plan to pull Jake aside, but he beats me to it. He pulls me over to the garage and asks, "Are you okay?"

I sigh, still unsure what I'm going to say to him. "Not really." Before he can ask what's wrong, I query, "Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead," Jake says, gesturing with his hands that I can ask him anything. _Like he doesn't have anything to hide, only he does!_

"Is there anything you've…not told me?" I ask, unable to look him in the eyes. I realize the question is pretty vague, but since Jacob immediately starts to fidget, I know he must have figured out he's been caught.

"What?" I look up at him, confusion written on his features, and I frown. _He's not really going to play dumb, is he?_

I blink a few times. "Okay…I'll ask you a different question then. Where were you last night?"

_Please don't say 'home'. Please don't say 'home'._

Jake shrugs and replies, "Home?"

I can't keep the hurt and annoyance out of my voice when I demand, "Why are you lying to me? I know that's not where you were."

Jake closes his eyes and licks his lips slowly, like he can't believe this actually happened. Like he really thought he was going to get away with his charade, probably until I went back home to Colorado. But now that he's been figured out, what's he going to do? What's he going to say? He was just playing a game with me this whole time? He wanted to have some fun with the tourist girl? I just don't understand any of this.

"How?" That's the only thing Jake says.

I can't believe how angry that makes me. "_**How?**_That's the important question here? Because, Jake, when I went into town this morning to get donuts, I found a missing kid poster, _with your face on it!_ And then I called the number on the paper, because I just didn't believe it. And guess what? I talked to your dad, and it's true! He hasn't seen you for two weeks. You lied about everything. Why would you do that?" Up until that last question, my voice was dripping with sarcasm, but unfortunately the drama of all of this caught up with me, making my voice tight with emotion. _But there is _no way_ I'm crying about this. Not here, not now, and not in front of Jake._

"I don't know." Jake's dark eyes are open and fully focused on mine, proving his honesty. "Elyse, I never meant to take it so far. I didn't think any of this would happen. I was going to tell you, I swear."

"You're not even making sense," I point out bitterly. "You don't have to tell me anything, okay? If you can't, then don't. But you have to go home. Your dad is so worried about you that he called the police and reported you missing. I mean, obviously it's not because he's fearing for your personal safety; like, who'd kidnap you anyway? Doubt that'd go over well. But that's not the point. The point is, you need to go home and tell your dad you're sorry." When he's still standing there after I'm done, I order, "Seriously, now. Go."

"You really want me to leave." Jake states, disheartened. His face is so sad, like he's a puppy and I just kicked him or something. But I can't be distracted by his cuteness. He lied to me, and he doesn't even have the words to explain himself.

I hesitate before nodding, "Yeah, because your relationship with your dad is more important than my tag sale. You shouldn't be here; you should be there. Don't you think he deserves an explanation more than I do?"

"Are you going to let me explain it to you after I go home?"

"If you want to tell me about it, then I'll listen." I say indifferently. I'm not going to beg him for answers. I'm not even going to act like I want to know, which I do. I'm dying to know, but I can't show Jake that. "Just don't lie to me anymore."

"I swear, I won't," Jake promises, hugging me awkwardly since I'm not really returning it. Quietly, he says, "Don't be mad at me, please? I _will _tell you everything. It was all make sense then. Okay?"

I nod, even though I don't know what I'm agreeing to. I can't help how I feel right now. I feel angry and betrayed, and stupid and blind. I don't know that I'll believe his story even if he does tell it to me. All this time I felt like Jacob and I share this connection, but was it even real? Is he any different than the boys from Colorado, or New York, or anywhere else I've been? I thought he was, but I don't feel like I know anything anymore. All this talk from Ava and Grams and Zooey, convincing me that destiny has something to do with me and Jake meeting, it got me really believing that it was true.

_Kismet-schmizmet. I don't believe in any of that crap._

* * *

**Please Review! :)**


	11. Chapter 11 Bound or Rebound?

**Two chapters in one day? This is crazy for me, but here it is(:**

* * *

Chapter 11 - Bound or Rebound?

_Sunday July 13th_

**Elyse POV**

Last night, I was awoken by the cry of a wolf that was too close to ignore. I sat up in bed and peered behind the curtain out the window. There he was, the wolf I've seen three times now. Only this time, he wasn't alone. Another wolf, this one jet black, nearly blending in with the dark scenery, is standing at my wolf's side. The black one seems to nudge the russet-colored wolf, before stalking off into the woods, followed by the other closely. I snuggled back into the warm bed and fell back to sleep, my dreams filled with giant wolves, but not the one I was looking for.

In the morning, I was relieved because I didn't have to get up early for church. The tag sale hours cut into church, so Gramma told me in advance we wouldn't be able to make it. _Darn, I was soo looking forward to it..._I wasn't in as good of a mood as yesterday morning either. _Three guesses why?_ Although, honestly, I should be happier since we counted our total sales from yesterday and we've already made two thousand. It should be a piece of cake to get another thousand dollars today. _Right?_

It was a slower morning that yesterday, and I was worried no one would come, but around ten people started stopping more and more frequently. Zooey showed up at noon, and Grams and I were thankful for her help. The remaining four hours, as posted on our fliers, went by pretty quickly. The whole garage was cleared out, and most of everything else too. The money box was full, and I was grinning at Grams like a mad-woman when we went inside to count the money. We split up the stacks into three piles, and each counted one out, double-checking to make sure the amount was accurate.

"I don't believe it," Grams breathed after we finished adding up the total. "I just...don't...believe it."

We made **$3,456**!

"I told you we'd do it," I tell Grams smugly.

She pinches my cheeks, pulling me in to smack a kiss on one of them. "Well aren't I glad to have a smartass like you for a granddaughter?"

"You should be," I tease, sticking out my tongue for a brief moment.

Zooey laughs at us, commenting, "I'm so happy for you!"

I remind Gramma we'll have to write a check for the bank, and she has to remember to bring it tomorrow or they won't grant the extension. Gramma thanks me and Zooey for our help, handing us each $50. We refuse, but Gramma won't take it back. She suggests we help her clean up, and then drive to Port Angeles to see a movie. I ask her if she'd like to join us, but she says she's too tired. I won't argue with her on that. I'm pretty tired myself.

After everything is cleaned up, tables folded, boxes emptied, and trash bagged, Zooey and I plop down on the couch. "What movie do you want to see?" Zooey asks as she scans the screen of her smart phone, looking at movie listings.

"Um..." I hum thoughtfully. "How about something funny?"

"Okay," Zooey murmurs. She reads off the name of some movie or other, and I agree. After settling on the movie, she puts her phone down and looks at me with serious blue eyes. "Are you sure you want to go?"

"Yeah, why not?" I ask with a shrug.

"Because you _were_ supposed to go have dinner with Jacob," Zooey points out. I explained to her about what occurred yesterday, needing to talk to a girl friend about it since Ava hadn't answered her phone. It was a relief to be able to just talk it out with someone other than Grams.

_I was trying to forget. _"I haven't even talked to him since yesterday. And it's not like he even asked his dad if it was all right; his dad didn't even know about me. I don't know what else there is to say."

"Why don't you call him?" Zooey suggests.

I shake my head, "I can't. I don't want to be the one to chase him down after what he did. He lied to me. I don't see the point. Tomorrow, I'll be home, and he'll find some other girl to charm the pants off." After I realize what I just said, I assure Zooey, "Not that he literally charmed my pants off. We definitely didn't go that far."

Zooey giggles, "That's good. You'd probably be more upset right now if you had."

"Definitely." I agree. "Do you want to go now? We should stop and grab some food on the way. I'm starving."

"Let's go," Zooey hops up from the couch and pulls her car keys from her sweatshirt pocket.

During the movie, I feel like my cell phone is buzzing in my pocket every two seconds. I don't want to disturb everyone in the theater though, so I do the polite thing and turn it off. When we get out of the theater, I ask Zooey to wait with me while I listen to the three voicemail messages I received. The first is from Jacob, asking me to call him back so we can talk. The second message is from Dad, telling me he's sorry, but something came up and he's stuck in San Diego; he cancelled my flight tomorrow. The third message is also from Jacob, sounding desperate, apologizing for lying and stating he has something important to tell me and to please let him see me before I go home.

"Are you going to call him back?" Zooey asks, poking my shoulder repeatedly. She bounces up and down like an annoying child, chanting, "Are ya? Are ya? Are ya?"

"I will," I share, "But since I'm not going home yet, I'm going to let him panic for a little bit longer."

Zooey chuckles and jokes, "You're so mean."

"If he hadn't lied in the first place we would've been having dinner at his place right now," I remind Zooey. "So I think him worrying for another hour that he may never see me again isn't mean..._much._" I laugh too.

Back in Forks, Zooey drops me off and says goodnight, since it's after nine and she has to work the breakfast shift tomorrow at the diner. I run inside and surprise Grams with a hug. I tell her I'm not going home yet, and she says that is good news, and she's glad to have me for as long as I want to stay. She asks what changed? Why did Dad cancel my flight? I explain that, as usual, I know nothing. Dad is starting to make a bad habit of keeping me in the dark. Gramma retires to bed, since she still has to get up early and drop the check off to the bank before going to work at the library. I offer to bring the check to the bank for her, but she'd rather do it herself. _Probably doesn't trust me with a three thousand dollar signed check. Ha. Ha. Probably a good idea. I would feel awful if I lost it._

Once Grams is in bed, I pull out my phone to call Jake. My hand feels clammy from nerves. I don't know why I'm so nervous. He's the one who should be nervous. He has a lot of explaining to do.

Coincidentally, just as my finger is hovering over the Send button on my phone, it starts to ring, and Jacob's name flashes across the screen. I wipe my sweaty palm on the pant leg of my jeans before I pick up.

"Hey," I greet casually.

"Hey Elyse," He returns, sounding relieved I picked up this time.

I give him an explanation, even though he doesn't really deserve one. "I was at a movie with Zooey before, so I had to turn my phone off."

"That's okay," Jake replies. "I know you're mad at me, and I really don't blame you. I understand that you don't want to see me before you go."

I could let him continue, but we have other things to talk about, and I really do want to know what's going on in his life that made him lie to me and his family and friends. "I'm not actually going home tomorrow anymore. My dad cancelled my flight. He's staying in San Diego for a little bit longer."

"Really?" Jake asks hopefully.

"Really really," I repeat. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Are you going to bed soon?" He asks, completely off topic.

"Probably not," I respond slowly, "Why?"

"Can I come over and talk to you? I'd rather tell you in person..." Jake asks sincerely. "But if you don't want to see me, again, I get it."

"I never said I don't want to see you, Jake," I inform him, "I just wanted you to go home and straighten things out with your dad. You never called or anything yesterday, so I didn't know what to think."

"My dad and I talked; we're fine," Jake says, "And he'll be happy to hear you're staying for a few more days so maybe he can get a chance to meet you?"

"Maybe he will," I suppose, "I guess you can come over, if you want. Grams just went to bed though, so we have to be quiet. I don't want to wake her up."

"Thank you, Elyse," Jake sounds like he lets out a sigh of relief. "I'll be there in twenty minutes."

It's a warm night, so I decide to sit outside on the front porch and wait for Jacob on the porch swing. It is peaceful to look up at the stars, so clear here in Forks, Washington, and listen to the crickets and the quiet. _Wow, when did I learn to appreciate __**silence?**_ I send a text to Ava, asking her if she heard the news from Gavin that I won't actually be home tomorrow. The phone starts to ring.

"Hey Ava."

"What do you mean you're not coming home?" Ava asks in a loud whisper.

"Why are you whispering?" I wonder, and then reply, "My dad is still in San Diego, so he cancelled my flight."

"What?" Ava hisses. "What? What? **What**?!"

"Why are you freaking out? I'll be home in a few days. I'm sorry, it wasn't up to me," I tell Ava quickly.

"That's total bullshit, Lys, I'm not kidding," Ava sounds wicked pissed off now. Suddenly, I have to pull the phone away from my ear because she's shouting, "**Dad! Dad! Come here!" **She lowers her voice and says so fast I can barely understand her, "Something's going on, Lys. Our dads are lying. They said you'd be home in a few hours. They lied to me. And they lied to you. Your dad is _here_! And supposedly you're on your way to go to this dumb camping trip, and you're not even coming?!" Gavin must have entered the room, because Ava isn't making sense again, "What is going on? I want to know, now!"

I hear Gavin question Ava sternly, "Who is on the phone, Avalon?"

"My best friend," Ava supplies defiantly. There's silence for a long moment, and then the call ends.

_What the Hell was that about?_

I try calling back, but it goes straight to voicemail.

_Is Ava crazy, or is she telling me the truth? Is Dad really home? Did he really lie to me?_

I call Dad's cell; funny, it's off too.

_Why would he lie about that? Why is he keeping me from going home?_

I contemplate every possible scenario in my mind, but nothing makes sense. Nothing explains why my father would lie to me and purposely keep me in Forks when before, when Mom was alive, he would have done anything to keep me _away_ from this place. Then again, why would Ava lie to me? She obviously believes what she's saying is true, so could maybe she be misinformed? _Why aren't they answering their phones?_

I'm so distracted, I don't even notice when Jake's car pulls into the driveway. It's not until he gets out and the door slams shut that I look over in surprise. He's wearing dark jeans and a black t-shirt, and looking handsome as ever. _How is anyone supposed to be mad at someone who's so friggin' cute?_

"That's your car?" I comment with a little laugh. It looks too small for him.

"Hey, don't hate," Jake says with a smirk. He joins me on the porch swing, and I wait for him to tell me whatever it is that's so important. He clears his throat and tells me, "My dad wanted me to thank you for him. Although I was planning on going home this weekend, I just...hadn't gotten around to it." He scratches his head and awkwardly averts his eyes to the sky. "I still don't really know what to say, so I guess I'll tell you what I think you should know. And if I..." He appears to be thinking very hard about what he's saying, "leave something out it's because I can't answer it yet. Is that fair?"

"I guess so..." I agree after slight hesitation.

"About a year and a half ago, an old friend of mine moved back to Forks. I hadn't seen her in a long, long time, and she barely remembered me. But I remembered her." I can tell from the way Jake is talking about this girl that he clearly has or had feelings for her. She's not just a girl, but someone special. It's obvious by the expression on his face.

"You don't have to tell me this," I interject.

He shushes me and continues, "I have to tell you to explain why I left. Anyways, I was glad she was back. I'll admit, I liked her, and I thought she liked me too, but it turns out she was using me to find out information about the guy she really was interested in. I didn't, and still don't, think he's good for her, but she wouldn't listen to me. She was," he rolls his eyes, "_'in love'_. When he broke her heart and left her for half the school year last year, I was there for her. But it wasn't enough, I wasn't enough, because when he came back, she was his again. She is addicted to him, and-" Jake cuts himself off. He takes a deep breath before starting over, "Well, the day I met you, in the woods? That morning I got an invitation to their wedding. I lost it. I had to get away from this place for a while."

I feel bad for Jake; to love a girl who chooses someone else. I know he didn't say he loved her, but he didn't have to. I can tell he did..._or maybe still does_? I can't help the pang of jealousy at the thought that Jake could love another girl when I thought we had the start of something special. But I can't blame him, really, can I? He didn't know me then, and he can't change how he feels.

"You didn't really go too far," I comment lamely, after racking my brain for something to say that didn't seem pathetic.

"Because I met you," Jake replies simply.

I stare at him questioningly. "What is that supposed to mean?" What am I? Some rebound girl? Someone to help him prove he's still got game? Or that he's good looking? Or a good kisser?

"You're special, Elyse," He explains, "You said the same thing about me. I wanted to leave, but after I met you, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I had to see you again. Every time I see you, I like you more and more. I didn't want to go home because I couldn't face all that other stuff. I just wanted to see you."

"I..." I laugh nervously, "don't know whether that's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me, or the creepiest." I pause to mull it over. "I think I'll go with sweetest though. Because I feel the same way when I'm with you." I smile at Jake shyly. "I don't think that makes running away from home any less of a bad idea though. Don't do that again, okay?" I cross my arms over my chest and give him an '_I mean it' _look.

"Wow," Jake laughs, "My dad said the same exact thing. But okay, I promise." Jake holds open his arms and pouts like he's asking for a hug. "So...still mad at me?"

I suck in my bottom lip before leaning into him and mumbling, "No," against the soft cotton fabric of his t-shirt. I wrap my arms around his waist and lean my head against his chest, faintly hearing his heartbeat drumming in my ear.

He adjusts his hold so we're both sitting more comfortably, but keeps his arms around my shoulders. "I still want you to come for dinner before you go home. I want you to meet my dad, and Rachel, and I guess the pa-" He clears his throat, "-the guys. My friends, I mean. Uh, I kind of told them about you."

"Oh yeah?" I raise an eyebrow and ask teasingly, "What'd you say about me?"

Jake shrugs cooly, "Oh nothing really, just that we met because you got lost in the woods, and then you practically demanded I take you to the fireworks."

"Hey!" I protest, "I did not! I asked _nicely_."

"I'm only messing with you," Jake says, tweaking my nose between his thumb and forefinger. I grab his hand and pretend to bite him.

"Careful, I will bite you," I warn him.

"Oh, I believe you," Jake laughs. "So will you come to dinner?"

"Of course," I nod, leaning into his hard chest and stifling a yawn with my hand.

"Tired?" Jake asks, half smile perched on his lips.

I blink sleepily and reply, "I guess I am. It's been a long weekend."

Jacob gasps and straightens up, "Oh my God, I'm such an ass. Did you make what you need? Did you get the extension?"

"Yeah, we did. We made three thousand four hundred something, so we made just enough." I answer proudly. I've never felt so accomplished over something I've done in my entire life. "I only wish I could've gotten the house for Grams to keep for good."

"You got her more time, and she wasn't even expecting that much from you. You helped a lot, Elyse." Jake stares down at me affectionately, reminding me very much of Billy in the picture with Mom. "You should go get some sleep. You look like you might fall asleep right here."

"No," I whine playfully, "Stay here with me and let me sleep like this." I snuggle against him and close my eyes.

"I would if you wanted." I open my eyes and look up at him to see his eyes very serious.

"You're not kidding." _How did whoever that girl that broke Jacob's heart not see how amazing he is? How did she let something like this go? She must be crazy._ "It's tempting, but...I think you should go home to your own bed, and wake up there in the morning with your dad, and then repeat that process for like the next few years so you don't give him a premature heart attack."

Jake smiles sheepishly, "Fine. I'll call you tomorrow?"

"Okay." I already can't wait for tomorrow.

I kiss Jake on his cheek and hug him tightly before letting him go. He makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside, like hot chocolate on a cold winter day, or chicken noodle soup when you have a cold. I go straight inside and upstairs to my room, bundling up under the covers to try and feel as warm and comfy as I felt in Jake's arms. _It's not the same._ I feel exhausted, mentally and physically, but my brain doesn't want to turn off. Jake may have explained himself, but now I'm worried about what my dad is up to. Ava's phone call is stuck in my head, repeating itself on endless loop.

_Why was she so upset I'm not coming home? Why did she say Dad was already there? Why didn't Gavin want her on the phone with me? When did my life turn into a secret spy mission? And when am I going to be clued into what the shitty-shit is going on here?_

* * *

**Please Review! :)**

**Jake told Elyse about Bella...sort of, so when do you think he'll tell her about everything else? What did you think about Elyse's dad cancelling her flight and keeping her in Forks? What do you think is going on with Roger? **


	12. Chapter 12 Curiouser and Curiouser

**Hey guys, thanks for reading! Guess what happened? I got 3/4 of this chapter written, and then it somehow got deleted and I had to start all over:( I don't know if I like this version as much as I liked my first one, but it's okay, because next chapter is a BIG one!:) It's going to be awesome.**

**Thanks to all you new story followers, I can't believe how many there are now:) And thanks to those who added this story to their favorites. I appreciate it!:)**

**To those who reviewed:**

myblacktears - I'm glad I'm keeping your interest! Some questions will be answered in this chapter...sort of;) But there is more in store...Thanks again for reviewing! Hope you like this chapter too.

DeeReadinQueen - Yes, Elyse is staying a little bit longer! More Jake time;) I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Hope you like this chapter!:)

d123hpfan - Thanks for your review!

Baloo18 - Thanks so much for your review! I'm glad you like it, and I'm glad you like Elyse too:) Hope you like what's in store next!:)

FlyingNargles - Thanks for reviewing!

I Am Switzerland101 - Yeah, you gotta have some cliffhangers every now and then. Keeps everybody on their toes;) Hope you like this chapter, and thanks for reviewing:)

Godric Fan - Glad you like the story:) Thanks for your review!

* * *

Chapter 12 - Curiouser and Curiouser...

_Friday July 18th_

**Elyse POV**

Is it finally Friday? Oh, thank God! Maybe I'll finally get some answers now...although I won't count on it. I thought things last week were as strange as they could get, but I was sadly mistaken. Things have been getting _curiouser and curiouser_, to quote Alice. As a matter of fact, I feel a bit like Alice in Wonderland. _But if I'm Alice...then who's the White Rabbit? Or Cheshire Cat? Or the Queen of Hearts? _Regardless, Alice said, 'It would be so nice if something made sense for a change.' I have to agree.

See, on Monday, I was in a horrid mood. I was up all night worrying about what Ava told me, that our dads are lying to us and that my dad really is in Colorado. The worst part was that I spent most of the day trying to call Ava or my dad or Gavin, and I couldn't get any of them on the phone. In the evening, I finally decided to call the house phone and Nora answered. She said Gavin took Ava camping and that they'd be back on Friday; neither of them would get service where they were out in the Rocky Mountains. I told her what Ava said to me, and asked if it was true, but Nora said she hasn't seen Roger since he left with me June 28th. I didn't believe her. I had and still have no evidence to prove she's lying, but I have a feeling in my gut and I have to follow it. _What is so important about this camping trip though? I don't understand._

Besides the anxiety I'm having over these secrets between myself and my dad, Tuesday I had another panic attack for the first time in two weeks, after receiving a visit from the creepy stranger that's been haunting my dreams since Friday...

* * *

_Tuesday_

I'm waiting for Jacob to arrive when a loud knock on the front door catches my attention. Jacob doesn't knock like that...I run downstairs and throw open the door without thinking to look first. The horror must be clear on my face because Stranger Danger chuckles and holds his arms up in a friendly, _I-come-in-peace_-type gesture.

"Whoa there, sorry to scare you, _again_," He says with a wide grin that should be inviting but is slightly sinister to me. "Look, Elyse, I think we got off to the wrong start the other day. I'm Damon, a friend of your father's." He holds out his hand for me to shake, and after he explains a little further, I grasp it. "We used to be close before he moved away with you, but it's been years since I've seen him. Well, until a few weeks ago when he was here for Kat's funeral. We got together for lunch and we've been keeping in touch; that's how I knew you were flying home, but I see plans have changed?"

I _might_ buy that Damon could be a friend of Dad's, but I won't 100% believe him until I confirm with Dad himself. "Dad never mentioned you. Have you talked to him since Sunday?"

"Nope, sorry," He returns, "Is everything all right?"

"Huh?" I frown. "Oh, sure. Everything's fine." _I won't be telling you anything about it, Damon. You may have introduced yourself, but you're still Stranger Danger to me._ "Is there something you stopped by for?" I ask in the most polite manner I can muster.

"Yes," He says equally polite, "I found something in the old video camera I bought from your tag sale, and I thought you would like to have it returned to you." He reaches into the back pocket of his jeans and holds his hand out to me, palm up, revealing a small black tape.

"There was a tape in it still?" I ask, shocked. _I'm also shocked I don't remember him coming by to purchase said video camera._ "Oh my gosh, thank you so much!" I can't help the eager smile from jumping on my lips as I grasp the little tape in my fingers. It's so exciting; what could be on it? I can't wait to see.

"You're very welcome," Damon says with a modest smirk. "Well, I should be going. Enjoy your stay in Forks, Elyse."

"Thanks," I reply awkwardly. I still feel a sketchy vibe coming off this Damon guy. I don't trust him. _I've never liked any of Dad's friends though...besides Gavin, of course._

Once Damon is gone, I spend the next half hour trying to locate the tape adapter that got moved during the pre-tag sale chaos, so I can watch the video. When I finally find it, I hook everything up to the TV in the living room and play the tape. First thing that pops up is myself sitting in front of a Christmas tree in my pink CareBear pajamas, piles of presents surrounding me and the tree. Mom announces that it's Christmas Day, 1997. Dad grumbles something off-screen about it being too early for me to start opening presents and being loud, and Mom shushes him. After filming my reaction to each and every present, Mom turns off the camera. The next scene is Mom filming Dad and I making a snowman together in the backyard as she watches from the kitchen; it's mid-January. The screen darkens for a moment before the next clip plays.

I watch my seven year old self cross my arms and pout towards the camera, tears brimming in my clear blue eyes. "I can't do it. I quit!"

"Why would you quit?" Mom asks, the camera shaking around a lot before coming to a rest as she sets it down and walks in view. "I thought you wanted to be Dorothy, Ellie?"

"I _did_," Little Elyse replies, emphasizing the word 'did', "But that was before I found out about the song! I can't sing by myself in front of all those people." Pout returns to my face and Mom wraps her arms around me.

"You have a lovely voice, Ellie." Mom was the only one who ever called me Ellie. "You shouldn't be afraid. Besides, you know Somewhere Over the Rainbow. You sing it whenever we watch the Wizard of Oz. What's the difference? Just pretend you're at home, with me and Daddy, and no one else is listening."

"I can't pretend when there will be like a gazillion people watching Mom!" I laugh at my small exaggeration, not realizing how much this video is affecting me emotionally just yet.

"A _gazillion?_" Mom repeats, expression shocked. "If a gazillion people are in the audience, you must be a house-hold name, Miss Elyse Madeleine Chevalier. You're a regular old Marilyn Monroe."

"Stop, stop," Little Elyse interrupts, waving her hands. "All right, I'll sing it. But only for you. Only to show you I'm not any good..." A deep breath, and then, "_Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high...there's a land that I heard of, once in a lullaby. Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue...and the dream that you dare to dream really do come true..." _

After the song is over, Mom is clapping and whistling. "Brava, Ellie! That was really good! I'm afraid I can't let you quit, little one, not with talent like that. Think you can stick with it?" She smiles hopefully; crystal blue eyes sparkling, lips upturned, and...and suddenly I'm not breathing. Not little Elyse, sixteen year old Elyse, me!

I gasp, trying to catch the breath that was forced out of my body when the panic attack set in. My eyes start to water and I open my mouth wide trying to force air into my lungs, but my breaths continue to come in short, staggering gasps. The overwhelming feeling of loss has returned to me, triggered by this video of my mother and me. Once I realize this, the panic stops. I slowly start to breath evenly. A few tears drip down my cheeks, but they're harmless; I wipe them away with the back of my hand.

"That's enough for one day," I announce to the TV as I turn it off with the remote. I don't think I can watch the rest of this tape without another break-down. Maybe with Grams later. I don't know...

_Knock-knock_. This knock doesn't startle me out of my seat like the first one had. Maybe it's actually Jake this time. I jump up to see, glancing out of the little rectangular window before opening the door.

Jake's smile wavers when he catches sight of me and he asks straight off, "Are you okay? You look like you've been crying."

I blink a few times and start to shake my head while settling on a half-shrug. "Thanks for telling me I look like crap," I joke, hoping to distract him from his question.

"No, you still look beautiful, just sad," Jake corrects me, stepping inside and wrapping his arms around me briefly. "What's wrong?"

I sigh and lead the way back to the living room, explaining, "I was watching an old home video." I roll my eyes at my over-emotional behavior. "I don't know why it made me so upset. I guess it's still too soon?"

"Maybe you need some company?" He suggests, taking a seat on the couch and gesturing for me to sit next to him. "I don't mind if you cry, honest."

I sit beside him, hand reaching for the remote between us and hesitating before turning it back on. "Fine, but you can't laugh at me. I think this next part is my second grade class performing the Wizard of Oz...and I'm Dorothy." I cover my blushing cheeks with my hands and elbow Jake in the ribs lightly when I feel him laughing.

"Sorry," He says, fending off my elbow jab by grabbing my elbow with one hand, and wrapping his other arm around my body. He smiles at my semi-frustrated expression and assures me, "I won't laugh. I promise."

"Fine." I play the video and sure enough, it is the performance. Mom only taped the first fifteen minutes before she announced sadly that she forgot to charge the camera and the battery was dying. She whispers how proud she is of me and how hard I practiced. It is easier to watch with Jake at my side. The urge to cry is still there, but the comforting feeling of his presense is stronger. The camera comes back on, Mom greeting us with an update: she is plugged in at home and 'interviewing' the leading lady.

Mom turns the camera towards little Elyse, hair in pigtails, stage make-up on, and still dressed in the Dorothy outfit. Mom asks professionally, "So Ellie, how do you feel about tonight's performance?"

"Well Mom," Little me answers smartly, "I think it was good, but...I'm still upset Daddy couldn't make it."

"Daddy was working," Mom reminds, "But he loves you very much and he wishes he could've been there." She changes the subject by asking, "Do you think you were as nervous as you thought you'd be to sing in front of so many people by yourself?"

"Nope," Head shaking, smile as eager and bright as a seven year old's should be, "It was fun! I just pretended I was Marilyn Monroe, like you said."

I burst out laughing, and Jake joins in quietly, holding out his hand in case I decide to elbow him again. I don't, because that wouldn't be fair; I did laugh first. Jake excuses himself, "I'm only laughing because you were _so_ cute."

"I was, wasn't I?" I ask with a cheeky grin. The tape ends shortly after, and I feel, I don't know, fulfilled, maybe? For having watched it. I didn't think I'd be able to, but Jake helped me, and I don't know if he realizes how important that was to me. I forgot about moments like those, moments Mom caught on film, and it's nice to see first-hand what I couldn't remember in my head. Mom really did love me, and she deserved to be treated better than I treated her. I blink back a few tears. _Great, now what have I done? I was perfectly fine and now I'm crying._

"Do you still sing?" Jake asks, and I have a feeling he's trying to distract me from my tears.

"No, no, definitely not," I reply, blinking and wiping the moisture from my eyes. "I don't even sing in the shower."

"I bet you do," Jake challenges.

"Oh no you don't," I waggle my finger at him, "You're not tricking me into another bet, Mr. Black."

Jake laughs, "I'm just saying. Everybody sings in the shower."

"Not me," I insist. I realize Jake did distract me from my tears. _Well he's definitely a keeper..._Then, remembering that we were going to get lunch, I suggest, "Do you want to go eat now? Zooey said if we come into the diner she'll give us free ice cream." I rub my hands together in an excited fashion and lick my lips.

"How can I say no to that?" Jake replies, "Let's go."

* * *

I guess Tuesday wasn't all bad. I did spend most of it with Jake. But the panic attack put a damper on the day, and the fact that I was still worrying about Ava and Dad and the secret camping expedition. Wednesday though, Wednesday I got a text message from Dad stating my new flight will be Saturday morning at 10AM. I got a confirmation e-mail a minute after with my ticketing information. I tried calling Dad...it went straight to voicemail. _Straight to voicemail! Again?! _Since when does Dad even text me? He always calls.

Late Wednesday night, I got a call from Ava, but I was sleeping and I turned the ringer off. In the morning yesterday, I listened to her voicemail. It was staticky and the signal kept breaking up, but in the moments that were clear I could hear her crying, _sobbing_. It scared me. The only thing she said was, 'I can't, I can't. _Don't make me, I can't._' Of course when I tried calling her phone was off. I didn't expect it to be on. I hate not knowing what is going on with her though! My mind is thinking the absolute worst things: _Did someone kidnap her? Was she being tortured? Did a wild animal chase her into the woods and attack her?_

But she's going to be home today. Nora said she'd be home today, and I'll finally get to talk to her, and she'll straighten everything out. It will be fine. _It will be fine._

Later tonight, I'm having dinner with Jacob and his family. I'll finally meet his Dad and his sister Rachel and her boyfriend...Paul, I think. I hope I remember all their names. Jake has talked about so many people though. It's hard to keep track. I'm sure once I'm introduced face to face I'll have an easier time remembering who's who.

_I just hope Ava calls me before then, or I know I won't be good company at all. I'm too worried about her._

When the house phone begins to ring, I don't think too much of it. Gramma is at work, and no one would be calling me on this number, so I don't pick it up. The answering machine is on the end table to my right, and I can hear it start to play over the television.

"Hi, this is Amy Harris, I'm calling for Kathryn Perrot. Uh...I'm the one who bought the 2000 Toyota Camry from you?"

Thoroughly interested now, I quickly lean over and pick up the phone before this Amy Harris decides to hang up. "Hello?"

"Hi," Amy greets, sounding relieved, "Is this Kathryn?"

"No, no, I'm her daughter, Elyse," I correct. _This is awkward._ "My mother died almost three weeks ago now." I clear my throat through the pause that follows. "Is there something I can do for you?"

Amy profusely apologizes, "Oh my goodness, I am so very sorry, I had no idea. I just feel terrible."

"It's fine; how could you have known?" I point out. I really want her to get back to what she was saying about the car, Mom's car.

Amy explains, "I bought your mom's Toyota Camry from her at the beginning of last month. I believe it was...let me see..." I hear papers shuffling for a second. "Yes, June third. Everything was fine with it, only I got a flat tire and my husband can't seem to find the right tool to change it. I looked for the manual, but it wasn't in the car. I just wondered if your Mom happened to have it still? It's all right if you don't know though, Sweetie. I understand. You must be having a tough time."

Mom sold her car to this Amy Harris woman last month? That doesn't make any sense. She _crashed her car_ on June 27th. How did she crash something she didn't own. The sane part of my mind is screaming, _Maybe she bought a new car, genius!_ But something doesn't feel right about that answer. Mom was so far behind on her bills she was about to lose her house. Where did she find the money to buy a new car? Maybe she sold the car to catch up on bills? That makes more sense to me, but that doesn't explain how she crashed the night of the accident.

"I-I...I'm sorry," I stutter after a full minute of silence, "I really don't know. I can take a look though, and call you back, if you'd like?" Amy agrees, and I jot down her information on a pad of paper before hanging up the phone.

I literally feel numb...disconnected, almost like this isn't real life. This must be a dream. Maybe if I pinch myself real hard I'll wake up. I pinch the soft, sensitive flesh on the underside of my forearm. It stings...and I'm still here. But what is going on? My mom died a few weeks ago, isn't that enough confusion and anxiety for one year? Now, my dad's lying to me, my best friend is going through something that I can't help her with, and I don't even know what happened the night of my mom's death. _I need answers!_

**Grams.** It's the first logical thought that enters my mind. It's not even lunch-time yet, though. Grams won't be out of work for hours. So I put on my sneakers, and I start walking. I thought the fresh air would help clear my head, but when it starts raining half-way there, I'm thinking maybe today is not my lucky day. I jog the rest of the way to the library, and rub the goosebumps off my arms once I get inside. When I've warmed up a little, I go off in search of Grams.

"Elyse, what are you doing here?" Gramma greets me with a smile when I find her in the children's book section, re-stocking some books that had been returned, I presume.

"Grams," I pant, still catching my breath from my hasty walk here, "I need to talk to you."

"Okay, well calm down," Gramma soothes. "Let's go have a seat over here." She leads the way to a pair of cushy reading chairs and we have a seat. "What's wrong, honey?"

I take a few deep breaths and gather my thoughts. "A woman called; Amy Harris? She says she bought Mom's car last month. I didn't know mom sold her car. Did she buy a new one? What car did she..." I trail off, seeing the understanding in Gramma's eyes. She knows what I'm talking about. "Tell me what happened that night."

"Yes, your mom sold her car," Gramma confirms. "She needed to pay off some bills. She planned on getting a new one, but it hadn't happened yet. The night of the accident, she was..." Grams looks down, almost shamefully, "on a date, with a man named Connor. Connor Dalton."

"So it was him who crashed the car?" I ask accusingly. "Where is he now?"

Gramma meets my eyes and shakes her head, replying, "No one knows. The police think he's dead too. They just couldn't find his body."

I try to swallow but my throat is dry. It suddenly feels too hot in here. I shake my head, wanting to disbelieve what Gramma is saying. "Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't Dad tell me? I don't understand..."

"I'm so sorry honey," Gramma reaches across the space between us and takes hold of my hand. "I didn't want to upset you. Roger told me not say anything to you. He thought it would upset you more to know someone else was driving, and-and caused the accident that killed Kat. Do you forgive me?"

I don't hesitate in replying, "Of course, Grams. I'm not mad at you." _No, I'm mad at Dad. Of course he's the one who suggested they hide this small detail from me. Why not? Let's just hide everything from Elyse? Clearly I'm not capable of handling the truth. _If he wants to keep everything from me though, he could at least have the decency to face me. He won't even return my phone calls. He is definitely avoiding me, that much I know is true now. _Why? There has to be more to the story. There has to be something else I'm missing, something else he's hiding. He's wrong if he thinks I won't find out._

"I did want to tell you," Grams reassures me, "I really did. I was going to tell you-"

"It's okay," I interject, squeezing her fingers lightly. "I should let you get back to work. I'll see you at home? I'll be leaving to go to Jake's for dinner at five though. He's picking me up."

"All right, see you in a while," Grams returns.

I can't help but feel disappointed as I exit the library. I know I wanted answers, and Grams gave me exactly that, an answer. But it wasn't the answer I was hoping to hear. Now I just have more questions. Who's Connor Dalton? Why can't the police find his body? Was he Mom's boyfriend? Did Dad know about him? Is that why he didn't want me to know what happened that night? I try calling Dad once on my walk home; he doesn't answer. I'm tempted to chuck my phone into the next sewer drain I pass. Then he can try calling me and see how it feels not to have anybody answer.

But tomorrow, I'll be back home, and he can't avoid me when we're both home. He'll have no choice but to answer every question I throw at him, and I'm not playing nice. I'm mad now. He promised to answer my questions, so he better stick to his word.

'_Cause I'm just a girl, I'd rather not be. 'Cause they won't let me drive late at night. I'm just a girl, I guess I'm some kind of freak-_

I fumble in my pocket for my phone, heart racing at the sound of Ava's ringtone.

"Ava!" I nearly shout into the phone when I accept the call. "Oh my God, I've been so worried about you! Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Ava answers seriously, "I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"What do you mean?" I ask, stopping in my tracks from utter confusion. "You called me the other night, crying, and going on about something; what was that about? Don't tell me you're fine after that."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ava denies. "I've been camping all week with my dad...and yours."

"Ava, your mom said my dad wasn't with you guys," I inform her uncertainly. I didn't believe Nora then, but do I believe Ava? She's acting so strange. "Was he really there? What were you guys doing?"

"I can't tell you," Ava sighs, "You have to find out for youself. That's why you have to come home. Okay? So just come home, please. I'm not even supposed to be talking to you right now."

"Why the Hell can't you talk to me, Ava?" I ask, losing my patience. "You're my best friend. If something is going on, you should tell me. I am so sick of being kept in the dark. And I can't believe you're going be another person to keep secrets from me. We have never kept secrets from each other!"

"Yeah?" Ava yells, "Well shit's changed, Elyse! What else can I say? I gotta go. I'll see ya when you're home."

The phone clicks in my ear and I stare down at it in shock. _Did she just hang up on me?_ I am **so angry!** I squeeze the phone between my fingers tightly and bite back tears. This is ridiculous. I can't take any more of this! If nobody wants to tell me what is going on, then fine, I'll play along. Nothing is going on. So then nobody will mind if I go have dinner with Jake tonight, and forget they exist while I have a _perfect_ night. Because every moment with Jake is amazing, and he's the only good part about today. _I can't wait until five o'clock_.

* * *

**Please Review! :) Next chapter will be called: The Wolf is Out of the Bag ;)**

**Check out the poll on my profile page to vote on the next story I should start writing. Thanks:)**

**-BecomingScarlett**


	13. Chapter 13 The Wolf is Out of the Bag

**Welcome to Chapter 13 guys! This is the biggest one yet! I was going to break it up into 2 parts, as the first half of the night is in Elyse's POV and the second half of the night is in Jake's, but they go together, so I left it as one big chapter:)**

**I hope you like! Check out the Photobucket for this story via the link on my profile to see 2 new pictures of Elyse :)**

**To those who reviewed:**

**Baloo18: **Haha I love your guesses! I'm glad I've got you interested enough to be making your own theories;) I won't give anything away, but we'll see in the near future if you were right about any of your guesses. Thanks for reviewing!:)

**I Am Switzerland101: **Haha here's an update! I hope you like:) Thanks for reviewing!

**RinDey: **Thanks for reviewing. Here's the moment of truth...Elyse is going to find out this chapter. Hope you like :)

**DeeReadinQueen: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked it! And thank you for reviewing:)

**THE. STAR .FREEDOM** (sorry, FF doesn't want me to write your name out for some reason): Thanks for your review! Haha sorry if your confused, but it seems like it's in a good way? All will be explained soon-ish;) I hope you like this chapter!:)

**-Becoming Scarlett**

* * *

Chapter 13 - The Wolf is Out of the Bag

_Friday July 18th_

"Grams!" I yell from my room after hearing the front door slam shut at four o'clock, "I need your help!"

A moment later, Grams is running up the stairs, and she bursts into my room, panicky look in her wide brown eyes. "What's wrong?"

I look up at her from the floor, clothes and shoes lying all around me, and gesture at the huge mess. "I don't know what I'm doing! I don't know what to wear; _I'm freaking out!_ Ava always helps me with my hair, and the only thing I can ever do right is my eye make-up. I can't do this." I realize I'm whining at this point, but I can't help it. "I can't meet his family looking like a hot mess! I don't want to be the girl they remember that-that...wasn't good enough for their amazing...Jake." I fall silent after that, sucking in my bottom lip and biting down on it nervously.

"What are you talking about?" Grams asks, in a tone of voice much like one I assume she'd use when talking to a crazy person rambling on about aliens invading their brain, or something equally outrageous. "_You_ are beautiful, and strong, and amazing, too. Elyse, you're the sweetest young lady I know, and you are so smart. Besides, you've always been very intuitive; you know when someone is good and when someone isn't. You don't have to worry about anything. And as for Jacob's family not being totally in love with you? That's just nuts. What's not to like about you, baby girl? Besides, Jacob already likes you, _a lot_. The boy's been here almost every day the past two weeks. Young men don't spend their time with a girl, helping her and her _Gramma_ move around furniture, for free at that, unless they really like her." Gramma smiles and nods her head like she knows what she's talking about.

And she just might. "Thanks Grams," I smile lightly at her compliments, feeling slightly more confident. "I still don't know what to wear, though."

"Come on, I'll help you," Gramma offers, holding out her hands to help me off the floor. "I can help with your hair too, if you want. I used to do Kat's hair for all her school dances, and dates, well...when she would let me. Don't worry; I know what I'm doing."

I laugh uncertainly, "Okay Grams. Well, let's start with an outfit." I turn to the mess of clothes on the floor. "I'll clean all those up later...But, I was thinking something cute and kinda casual, but summery because, it is summer. Ugh, I can't believe I'm freaking out over what to wear. _I never do this!_"

"You really like him," Grams states. She bends to pick up a silky, slightly ruffled skirt, light beige, almost eggshell in color.

"Yeah, I do," I admit, smiling and turning away to hide my pink-tinged cheeks. _I really need to work on that. It's so embarrassing to blush every time he's mentioned!_

"How about this?" I turn back to Grams to see the outfit she's arranged on my bed. The skirt she picked up before, with a black and white striped tank top, my jeweled sandals, and a light, white short-sleeved sweater.

I like it, but..."Are you sure?"

"Try it on then," Grams encourages, walking towards the door. "I'll wait in the hallway. Tell me when you're done."

I change from my jean shorts into the silky skirt which hangs a few inches above my knees, and the tank top, both of which were my mom's but fit me perfectly. The white sweater and my jeweled sandals complete the outfit. _And maybe a necklace and some earrings?_ I call Grams back in and she comments I look as beautiful as my mom always did. She helps me clasp a gold necklace around my neck; another borrowed treasure of my mother's. The earrings are mine; simple and small golden hoops.

"This is too much," I state as Gramma is doing my hair. I feel so anxious about all of this. The dressing up, the curling iron, all the bobby pins...I never do this. "I'm going to look like I'm trying too hard."

"Just wait, Elyse," Gramma orders sternly, "And sit still."

"All right, all right." I settle back into the chair Gramma dragged in from the study. _There is really no arguing with your grandmother when she gives you a direct order._

When Gramma is finished, she tells me to stand up and look in the mirror. I hold my breath and take a look, not really sure what to expect. It's actually...it's actually not bad. It's cute and classy, and casual, just like I wanted. She twisted and pinned some of my curls back away from my face, and swept my bangs behind my ear. She used the curling iron to shape and tame the curls usually surrounding my face. It's a different look than usual, but nothing too drastic. I was scared for a moment she was going to style my hair in some elaborate, prom-like up-do. _So glad she didn't do that._

"Wow Grams," I beam at her, "You are amazing! It's so pretty. Thank you." I give her a hug, and then continue to praise her, "And thanks for helping me pick out an outfit. I don't know what I would do without you." I glance at the clock on the nightstand. "He's going to be here in a few minutes. How do I look? I didn't put any make-up on yet. I think I'm just going to put a little mascara on."

"You are quite the beauty, Elyse," Gramma smiles. "Don't over-do it with the make-up. I'll be downstairs in case he gets here before you finish. Just remember: you don't have any reason to be nervous. Be yourself."

_Be myself. I can do that...right? Yes...I can. _

I pull out my red make-up bag and apply just a tiny bit of black mascara and sheer pink lip gloss. I take a few deep breaths and try and relax. My hands are jittery and my mind is full, but I promised myself earlier I would forget about what is going on in Fort Collins, Colorado for tonight and just spend it with Jacob. It is my last night here. I want it to be special. I hear the knock on the front door, so I take one last look in the mirror, grab my bag and head downstairs.

I can hear Gramma open the door and croon, "Don't you look handsome? Come on in, Elyse is coming down now."

I am curious now to see how Jake looks, so I hurry down the remaining stairs and round the corner into the foyer. I stop to stare, and Jake stops too, both of us smiling instantly. I am glad to see Jake is dressed up a bit more than usual; three-quarter sleeved, button-up, green shirt with a black tank top underneath, and jeans. _Jeans are cool. He looks good in jeans anyways._ I notice him check me out and smirk when his eyes meet mine again. He smiles sheepishly at being caught, but I can tell he doesn't really mind that I caught him.

"Elyse," Jake breathes, "You are so beautiful."

Willing myself not to blush, I return, "Thanks. Grams did my hair." I smile at her over his shoulder. "You look really nice too."

Jake shrugs off my compliment and turns to Gramma. "Excellent styling skills, Gramma Perrot."

"Thank you," Gramma smiles. "You two should get going. Make sure she comes home to me safe and sound, all right, Dear?"

"Of course," Jake promises.

I hug Grams goodbye and follow Jake out to the car. He opens my door for me, like a gentleman, before climbing in the driver's seat. He seems to get nervous very quickly once inside the car. It's almost amusing, since I've never seen him quite so nervous around me. I don't want him to feel nervous, though. Maybe he wants this night to be as special as I do?

"You really do look amazing," Jake comments after starting up the engine.

"I feel silly," I tell him with a half-smile, "I don't usually wear skirts. I'm kind of a jeans girl. But this was my mom's and...I thought it was nice."

"It is," Jake confirms. "And don't feel silly, because you don't look silly."

"Thanks." After a moment of silence, I confide, "I got some weird news this morning."

Jake takes his eyes off the road for just a second to look at me, questioning, "What about?"

"A woman called asking for the owner's manual to my mom's old Toyota Camry. Up until this morning, I thought that was the car Mom crashed." I don't know why I feel like this is something I should bring up right now, on our way to Jake's house to have dinner with his family. Maybe it's because it's over twenty minutes away, and I feel like we need an ice breaker. Since this is on my mind, it's the perfect one. _Right?_ "I guess she sold it though, in the beginning of June, to pay off some bills."

"So then what happened the night of her accident?" Jake asks me.

"That's exactly what I was wondering, so I asked Grams," I explain, "And she told me my mom was out on a date with some guy. He's the one who crashed the car, and the weirdest part is that they haven't found his body."

Jake glances over at me again, frown on his face. "That is strange. Are they trying to find him?"

"I don't know," I shrug, just as confused as he is. "I don't know anything else. Dad and Grams kept it a secret from me because they thought I couldn't handle the truth. Finding this out though, it's...like it changes everything. I don't know what to believe anymore."

Jake sucks in air through his teeth slowly before stating, "I'm sorry. It's a shitty way to find out. They should have told you the truth though. You're not a little girl and you deserve to know what happened to your mom."

"At least someone agrees with me." I would hug him if he weren't driving down a windy road. "Sorry for bringing that up though, but I figured it would be on my mind anyways, so I might as well...share."

"I don't mind at all. I'm glad you wanted to talk to me about it." He smiles encouragingly.

"Yeah, but tonight isn't about my family's drama," I remind him, "It's about yours. Well, not the drama part, just the family part."

I had distracted Jacob with the conversation of Mom selling her car, but the second I remind him where we're headed, he's all wound up again. I _thought_ I heard him mutter 'probably both', but when I asked him he said it was nothing. Not knowing where to go from there, I fall silent. Jake turns on the radio, and I study his worried expression, wondering what is bothering him so much but not knowing if I should ask. _If he wanted to say something, he would. I told him what was on my mind..._

When Jake announces we're almost there, he reaches over and takes my hand from my lap, intertwining his fingers with my own. He smiles, eyes still on the road, and says, "I'm a little nervous...I just hope that tonight doesn't...change how you feel about me."

"Why would it?" I squeeze his hand reassuringly.

Jake can't seem to come up with an answer, so he just shrugs and says, "I guess we'll see. It's just going to be you, me, and Dad for dinner. Rachel and Paul are at a friend's house. But after dinner, they're going to have a bonfire down at the beach, if you want to go? Dad's going to go too."

"That sounds fun," I reply. "I'd like that."

Jake turns onto a dirt driveway, and set back in the woods a ways is a one-story red house with a matching red garage a few hundred feet away. Jake parks his car in front of the garage and I hop out. It seems like such a quiet, cozy place to live. _And it's red, my favorite color, just like Mom's house. _Jake waits for me, and we walk up to the front door together. He opens the door, and gestures for me to step inside first. I glance around the small living room, taking in the pictures on the walls of Jake at various ages, and his sisters, and the decorations which look distinctly Native American.

I point to a picture of Jake at the beach when he was maybe four or five years old, smiling at the camera with a few missing teeth, and holding up a big starfish. I giggle and state, "That is a huge starfish. And you were an adorable little kid."

A deep voice to my right replies, "He was, wasn't he?" I snap my head to the direction of the person speaking. "I don't know what happened."

Immediately, I know this is Billy Black, not only because Jake just told me he would be the only one home, but because of the photos in my mother's album. He looks very much the same, only years older. His face is wrinkled now, but the wise black eyes are exactly as they were in the photos, and the long black hair is actually shorter now than it was in the 80's. Of course, he may have lost some of the serious muscle-mass he had on his body back then, as he is a bit more heavyset. Jake warned me about the complications Billy has suffered from having diabetes, resulting in him needing to use a wheelchair to get around. Somehow the chair doesn't detract from the strong, authoritative figure he looks to be. He seems so confident in himself; I almost don't even notice the wheelchair is there at all.

I laugh at his joke and comment, "I guess he turned into an adorable _big_ kid now." I approach him, hand extended, "I'm Elyse. It's so nice to meet you."

Billy surprises me as he returns my hand shake, for he also pulls me down for a hug. "Billy. And it's nice to meet you, too. Jake has told me a lot about you."

Once released from Billy's surprisingly strong arms, I straighten up and throw a questioning stare Jacob's way. "He did, did he? Well, I hope so. He had two weeks of being away to fill you in on." I smirk at Jake as he rolls his eyes. _What? Did he think I forgot about that? That I wasn't going to mention him running off and playing Peter Pan for a few weeks while Billy was here worried to death about him? I don't think so._ I wink at Jake to make sure he knows I'm only kidding around.

"He did," Billy confirms. "All good things, of course." He smiles and then says, "I hope you like steak; that's what I'm making."

"Yeah, I like steak," I nod, following as he and Jake lead the way through the living room to the kitchen. Since I've gotten so used to helping Grams prepare dinner, I offer, "Do you need any help?"

Billy accepts my offer and puts me in charge of mashing the potatoes. I add in some milk, butter and a pinch of salt, and mix it all together. Jake assists his dad with the steak. Soon enough, we're sitting down to a delicious home-cooked meal. It was fun cooking with Jacob and Billy. They make a good pair, and I think it must be from all the one-on-one time they got to spend together before Rachel moved home in May. _I used to think my dad and I were that close. But now, with everything that's been going on, I don't know what to think of us._

While eating, I notice that Billy doesn't inhale his food in the same manner that Jake does. I ask in a teasing tone, "So Billy, I have to ask, has Jake ever swallowed a fork my accident? Because," I giggle, "he eats like an animal. I've never witnessed someone eat with such enthusiasm, not just once, but all the time."

Jake snorts in protest, but can't answer since his mouth is full of meat and potatoes. I wrinkle up my nose at him in disgust and laugh some more. Billy joins me and validates, "Jacob is an animal."

"Yeah," Jake finally speaks, "I thought you already knew? I'm a polar bear, remember?"

"How could I forget?" I ask with a smile. _He remembered that I called him a polar bear. How cute. He must also remember that he tried to throw me in the freezing water, and then kissed me after. That was a good day…_Then, I think of something and add, "Or a wolf."

Jacob and Billy both seem to choke on their food at the same time. I look up in alarm and catch them sharing a confused expression over the table. Billy and Jake both reach for their glasses and take a long gulp of water. Billy looks to Jacob, who looks at me and questions, "Why would you say that?

"Um," I frown, "I don't know." I shrug and laugh at the sudden awkwardness that entered the room. _What did I say wrong? _"Maybe because there are wolves around here and _not_ polar bears? So it kind of makes more sense. No?" I think it over and then add in a more serious tone, "Actually, when I was little, my mom told me a story about the wolves around here." Jake and Billy look extremely interested, although they don't say anything. "I got lost once, and afterwards I was so scared to go back in the woods, because I heard weird noises and saw strange things in the shadows. I mean, I was six, so of course I was scared and I had a really big imagination. Anyways, Mom told me a story, she said it was an old Native American tale, a legend, or myth, or something. She said there was a man who turned into a wolf to protect his family, or his tribe, maybe? I don't really remember the whole thing, but I just remember that after she told me the wolves were protectors, I wasn't scared anymore." I bite my lip and look from Jacob's face to Billy's to try and read their expression. _Do they think I'm crazy now?_

After a moment, Billy admits, "I told Kat that story."

I take in a sharp breath and ask excitedly, "You did? I knew it. Well, I thought, but I didn't want to say-" I stop and look over at Jake, telling Billy in a slightly less enthusiastic tone, "I didn't want to make Jake mad for bringing it up."

"Why would I ever be mad at you?" Jake asks me.

"Because when we found those pictures, you were so, so upset. I wasn't going to bring it up. I wasn't going to mention my mom at all," I insist. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Jake assures me with a smile. "So, Dad, you told Kat about Taha Aki?" He turns to his dad with one eyebrow raised, and an almost _disapproving_ look. Not the type of look I'd expect Jacob to give his father.

"I did," Billy nods, "When I was young, and hopeful. Kathryn loved myths and legends. She believed in all of them. I'm not surprised she told you that story, Elyse. I'm sure she told you many other stories."_ Young and hopeful about what?_

"She did," I verify, "But that one was different. Most of her stories were about princesses and castles and knights in shining armor. You know, girly stories about true love and all that mushy stuff. She only told me _that_ story one time."

"Well I'll tell it later, if you want to hear it," Billy says, "At the bonfire."

After that, Billy asks me about Colorado, and my dad, and how I've spent my time in Forks. He doesn't seem too surprised to hear I've spent most of it with Jake, and he asks if I plan to return any time soon. I admit that before my mom's funeral, I wasn't very close with my Gramma Perrot, but now that we've spent the past three weeks together, I don't know how I'm going to leave her. I tell him that I imagine I'll be back soon; maybe for Thanksgiving break. _That's an awfully long time from now._

"And will you come visit me and Jacob?" Billy inquires.

"If Jacob still wants to see me," I look over at Jake with a shy smile, "Then of course. But November is a long time from now..."

Jake stares at me seriously for a moment before stating, "We should get going soon." _He clearly doesn't want to talk about me leaving yet. Probably won't ever want to. So how will I say goodbye to someone who doesn't want to let me leave?_

* * *

**Jacob POV**

This night is definitely going differently than I expected it to. Although most of the other times I imagined this night happening, I didn't know who _she_ would be, so my mental preparations are no help right now. Elyse is nothing like I thought she'd be. And if that sounds like I'm disappointed, I'm not expressing myself correctly. She's so much more than I ever could have hoped for. I don't care that she doesn't know a thing about cars, like I thought I'd want her to, or that she's not Bella. She is so beautiful, but she acts like she doesn't even know it, and that makes her even more gorgeous. She speaks her mind, she's honest, and she's smart. She makes the cutest faces, even when she's annoyed. I love the sound of her laugh, and the way her hand feels in mine. _How can she be leaving me?_

Elyse offers to help Dad with the dishes, and she actually washes while he dries. I can tell Dad likes her; I had no doubts he would. She's polite, knows how to carry on a conversation, funny, _and_ the daughter of his old girlfriend. _I'm still trying to get over the shock of that mother of a secret. No pun intended. _When Elyse thinks I'm out of sight and earshot, which isn't my fault that I have heightened hearing, she slips my dad an old photo of him and Kathryn. She explains she thought maybe he'd like to have it, 'just for the memory's sake, not for any weird romantic reason'. He thanks her for it. I think she's sweet. _But I still find it weird that my dad and her mom kissed, and probably more...I don't want to think about it. _

The only good thing I can find in Dad dating Kat is that he told her the stories about my ancestors. Maybe that means Elyse will have an easier time accepting the truth. _She did call it a myth, a legend, though. _But that doesn't mean I don't have hope that she might believe the story. Dad said her mom believed in that kind of stuff. I know that Dad used to hope vampires would cross into our territory so that his phasing would be triggered. Even if she does know the story and half-believes it, like I did, it's still gonna blow her mind_. _I just hope the truth doesn't send her running away from me as fast as she can. _Not that she could out-run me. But I wouldn't chase her if she didn't want me to. _

"Jacob, are you ready to go?"

_As ready as I'll ever be..._

"Yeah, let's go."

In the car, Elyse insists Dad sit in the front seat, even after _he_ insists he'd be fine in the back. She doesn't let him with that argument. Dad shoots me an approving glance; much like the ones I always catch Gramma Perrot giving Elyse when I'm over. I'm flattered to know she likes me, and I love that Dad approves of Elyse, but what good does it do to have their approval when she's leaving tomorrow? And Thanksgiving is four months away. I can't wait that long to see her. I'll go insane.

"So...who's going to be at the beach?" Elyse asks once we're on the road. "Besides Rachel and...Paul." I can see she's trying to remember everyone I've mentioned to her, and it's nice to see her make the effort. "Will Quil and Embry be there?"

"They should be," I reply, looking at her for a moment in the rear view mirror. "Seth and Leah, Sam and Emily, I think Jared and Kim...maybe a few others. I hope it's not too much for you."

"No," Elyse denies, "I'm excited to finally meet your friends. You've told me so much; it'll be nice to put a face to the name." I can see a hint of nervousness cross her face, but she shakes it off. Maybe I should have introduced her to Seth earlier this week, or Quil, or Embry, or any of them. Then she wouldn't feel quite so overwhelmed with meeting everyone at once. Seth has asked me, more than once, to meet Elyse, and he wasn't the only one either; in fact, everyone wants to meet Elyse, but I wanted her all to myself.

When we arrive at the beach, I feel the reality of what is about to be revealed set in. I help Dad into his wheelchair, and he says to catch up with him in a moment. _He must notice I'm nervous too. _Elyse smiles expectantly at me after Dad heads towards the beach without us. She puts a hand on her hip and cocks her head to the side questioningly. I shake my head and approach her slowly, taking in every detail of her appearance at this exact moment, because she looks so happy and carefree. So...unsuspecting. _She has no idea. She's so innocent. And I'm about to ruin that for her. _But it's more than that. The look on her face is so completely _trusting_ and I'm surprised to see she has that much faith in me. I hope she still trusts me after this.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asks with a little laugh.

I smile mysteriously and grab her wrist, pulling her towards me. She stumbles forward and puts her free hand against my chest to keep our bodies from colliding. "Because..." She wrinkles her nose in mock-annoyance at my answer and looks up at me as I gently guide her hands up around my neck. She seems so small and delicate, but I've seen her strength. Like right now, as she uses the leverage on my shoulders to pull me closer to her, enticing me in with those baby blue eyes.

"Because?" She whispers back, as if daring me to finish the move I started.

So I close the gap between our mouths and kiss her like I've been wanting to all evening. Her arms tighten around my neck and she deepens the kiss as my hands trace their way down her sides to her hips. I pull away for a breath and say, "Because I wanted to do that before we go join everyone else and I don't get a chance to." I press my lips to hers once more, before hearing the interfering sound of footsteps approaching. I end our kiss regretfully, wishing I had all night to hold her and kiss her and just **be** with her.

"Jacob!" I hear Emily call happily. I've only seen her once since returning from my two-week 'vacation'. She hurries over to give me a hug, Quil trailing behind her slower since he's carrying a sleeping Claire. "I'm so glad you're here." She whispers in my ear, "Is this her? She's so pretty."

I smile and nod, introducing, "Emily, this is Elyse. Elyse, Emily." Emily hugs Elyse and they exchange pleasantries while I say hello to Quil. "Elyse, this is Quil."

"Oh, hi! It's nice to meet you," Elyse says as she awkwardly shakes the hand supporting Claire's bottom. "Who's this little one?"

"This is my niece, Claire," Emily answers. "She just loves Quil. She tired herself out chasing him and the boys around so we're bringing her home to bed."

"Why doesn't Emily show Elyse to the fire?" Quil suggests, "And you can help me with Claire?" He signals with his eyebrows that I should agree. _He must have something to tell me_. "We'll be right back. Kim is there resting because she's got a headache, so she can stay with Claire while she sleeps."

"Okay..." I agree hesitantly. I glance to Elyse to make sure she's all right with this and she smirks at me in an amused fashion. She obviously has no issues staying with Emily. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"We'll be fine," Emily assures me. I watch them walk back towards the beach, hating the thought of spending even five minutes away from Elyse's side tonight. _It's my last night with her for maybe four months!_

"What's up, Quil?" I question as we get closer to Sam and Emily's house.

Quil adjusts his hold on Claire so he can get a better look at me as he replies, "Sam will probably tell you later anyways, but I thought I'd tell you now; the Cullens gave us a warning earlier to be watching out for signs of a stranger on our territory. I guess they saw something about trouble coming because of a stranger." Quil frowns and comments thoughtfully, "Although, what does _stranger_ even mean? Anybody could be a stranger. Are they talking about a vampire? Why don't they just say so? It's weird..."

"I don't know Quil," I roll my eyes. "I guess it just means look out for anything weird, or _strange_."

"I guess so. Wait out here, I'll just put her down and be right out." Quil tells me and carefully walks up the front steps with Claire.

I'm glad his news wasn't something too terrible. Alice must have had a premonition of something. But it is weird that they'd give so little details. Sometimes that's how it works, I think. Sometimes Alice's visions are very clear and sometimes they're scattered and vague. If I had any desire to, I could probably talk to Bella to get more information, but I don't really want to see her right now. If I have to, I will, but I'd really prefer to keep her, and Edward, out of my life. I left to get away from them, and the pack, and all of that, so just because I came back doesn't mean I need to go back to Bella. I'm worried of what it will be like seeing her again, after imprinting on Elyse. And thinking like that makes me feel like I'm somehow betraying my imprint. My feelings for Elyse are clear to me, but I guess what is unclear is how that makes me feel about Bella.

Thankfully, Quil is back before I have anymore time to dwell on that matter. I don't want to think about Bella tonight anyways. I want to get back to Elyse, sit down by the fire with her, and let her hear the stories of my people. Then I can tell her the reason I brought her here tonight in the first place, and hopefully she'll accept what I have to say.

"You okay, Jake?" Quil queries as we approach the beach.

I gesture to him that the answer should be obvious. "Well, I'm just wondering what Elyse is going to think after all of this."

"Oh. Yeah." Quil's eyes widen like he realized what he just said. "Oh dude! Paul was practicing his control and stuff with Jared and Embry..."

"What do you mean?" I ask, hoping he's not seriously suggesting what I think he is. We both start to run up the hill, over the sand dune, and onto the beach where some of the pack and the elders are sitting around the fire. Emily and Elyse aren't sitting amongst them, and neither is Sam, Jared, Embry, or Paul.

"This way," Quil leads the way to one of the trails that leads to a big clearing in the woods.

I can distinctly hear Sam's voice commanding, "Paul, don't!"

Then I'm running and I don't stop until I see Sam, Embry and Jared next to...Paul, in wolf form, sitting on the ground with his ears back. _At least he has the decency to look ashamed of himself_. Emily is staring a few feet away, guilt and remorse written over her face as she sees me approaching.

"Where's Elyse?!" I yell at no one in particular.

Emily speaks up, "She was right here, but I think she ran off. I'm sorry Jacob, I didn't know-"

"Paul should be the one apologizing," I interrupt her. "He's the one who I told twenty times that I was bringing Elyse here tonight!" I glare at the large, dark silver wolf, "What the Hell is wrong with you, Paul? You _had_ to do this now? Come on!" I shake my head and walk away from him, trying to figure out which direction Elyse took off in. If she went back the way she and Emily came, she'd end up back at the beach. I just hope she didn't go any other direction, otherwise she might get lost. _She does have a horrible sense of direction..._

Back on the beach, I can smell Elyse's scent strongly. I'm so panicked that it takes me a moment to realize she's crouching down next to Dad in front of the fire, right in plain sight. She looks frightened and close to tears, but Dad is talking to her, and she's listening intently. I approach slowly, not wanting to scare her off. She doesn't look over until I'm right beside them, hearing Dad say, "...so yes, that is a big part of why Jacob brought you here tonight."

"But that wasn't how you should've found out," I add quietly, gauging her reaction. _It'd be really nice to have Edward's mind-reading capability right now. Then I'd know exactly what she's thinking. Whoa, did I really just admit Edward's power would be cool? This is serious._

Elyse frowns and stands up quicker than I was expecting her to, striding away from Dad and I, and the others at the fire. Seth and Leah are there with Sue, watching curiously; well, Leah's face is trying to feign disinterest, but I can tell she's curious to know what happened. I don't have time to fill in her in though. Elyse is _walking away from me_. I follow after her, catching up in a matter of seconds.

She ignores me until she's decided she has something to say. She whirls around and points a finger at me accusingly, "You! You _were_ the wolf in the woods that day, weren't you? And you acted like _I_ was crazy, like _I _didn't know what I was talking about! You made me feel stupid. And when I mentioned it again, it was _you_ again, and you still acted like I was dealing out crack to kids at the local elementary school. I knew what I saw. Why would you let me think one thing this whole time and choose **now** to tell me about this? Why even tell me at all?!" She's so worked up, she doesn't even stop for a breath, let alone give me a chance to answer any of her questions. I let her talk until she's finished though; she does deserve that. "Like, how am I supposed to go home and act normal knowing that you and your friends are freaking _wolves_ running around in a pack in the woods outside of my Gramma's house?!" She looks like she could go on some more, but she huffs and crosses her arms over her chest, demanding impatiently, "_Well_?"

"Well..." I can't help but chuckle a little at her adorable facial expression, "I'm sorry. How should I have told you? If I told you the first day that I met you that you were right, you did see a wolf, and it was me; what would you have said? Or if I waited to tell you at the fireworks, or at the beach, or any of the other times we were together? Would your reaction honestly have been any different? I didn't know how to tell you."

Elyse seems to accept this is a reasonable explanation. "But I still don't understand why you have to tell me at all. I mean, Billy said it is supposed to be a secret, but I'm an exception. What does that mean? Why am I an exception?"

_Thanks Dad, for the intro..._"There's still a lot I have to explain to you. Remember last weekend when I said I couldn't explain everything to you yet about why I left and why I came back because of you?"

"Because of me?" Elyse looks like she's becoming more confused and overwhelmed.

"Want to sit down?" I suggest. She nods and immediately curls her feet under her body and sits Indian style in the sand. I copy her movements, but choose to spread my legs out straight. "I'm really sorry for springing this all on you at the last moment. Our...situation is different than most. You won't be here long enough for me to tell you slower. So I have to just get this all out, okay?"

"Okay," Elyse agrees decidedly.

"You didn't get to hear the stories completely before finding out about the whole shape-shifting thing, so...did Dad tell you why we _change_?"

"Not really..." Elyse shrugs.

"Our werewolf gene is triggered by a certain predator crossing into our territory," I explain carefully, "Only this one particular predator causes it, because they're our natural-born enemy."

"What is it?" Elyse asks, blue eyes wide.

I answer bluntly, "Vampires."

She squints at me as if she didn't hear me right, but she doesn't ask for me to repeat myself. She looks away for a minute, out at the ocean, and murmurs, "You weren't kidding when you said this was a lot to throw on me..._vampires?_"

"Vampires," I confirm. "There is a family of them that lives in Forks, a coven, as they're called. At the beginning of this year, I phased, uh changed into a wolf, for the first time because of them. Don't worry, they're vegetarians, sort of." Elyse raises an eyebrow at me. I elaborate, "They don't drink human blood, only animal."

"Great, that makes me feel _so_ much better," Elyse replies. "I'm sorry; did we seriously step into the Twilight Zone? I am so confused. The vampires make you guys turn into _werewolves?_ And I thought werewolves only turned during a full moon? Or is that just a rumor?" I stop her before she asks a million more questions, and explain that we're not _that_ kind of werewolf. I give her the summarized version of the story of Taha Aki, adding in the parts she'd forgotten. Then, I explain that it's not just me and Paul who shape-shift, but the others too. I tell her how the recent increase in vampire activity has caused more in the tribe to phase.

When she has no more questions to ask about that, I realize I have to tell her about the imprint. It's the only question I have yet to answer: why is she an exception to the secret? "There is another thing that comes with being a wolf," I stare up at the stars and explain, "It's something we have no control over. When we find the person we were intended to be with, kind of like a soul-mate, but so much more than that...we do something called imprinting. It's hard to explain. It's like," I tear my eyes away from the sky and focus on Elyse, who is staring at me cluelessly, "when you see that person for the first time, your whole world changes. _They _become your world. The imprint connects us to them forever; it's impossible to break. We'd do anything for our imprint, _be_ anything for them." Elyse still hasn't seemed to have made the connection. _Should I just come out and say it? _"Like Sam and Emily. Emily is Sam's imprint. Kim, you didn't meet her, but she's Jared's. And Rachel is the idiot's; Paul. And Claire, Emily's niece? She's Quil's." From the look on her face, she was about to ask what kind of messed up thing that is to say, so I add, "But it's not what you're thinking. An imprint doesn't have to be romantic. Quil is Claire's protector, her big brother, and maybe even her best friend. He'll be whatever she needs and whatever she wants of him. Maybe one day, when she's all grown up, she'll decide she loves Quil, but it's entirely up to her."

"But I thought you said there was no controlling it?" Elyse asks me.

"Only for the wolf," I point out, "But their imprint can choose whatever they want. They can even choose to be with someone else."

"Oh my gosh, Jacob!" Elyse cries suddenly, shifting closer to me and taking my hand, "Is that what happened to you? Is that why you couldn't tell me everything when you were telling me about that girl you loved? Because she was _your_ imprint and she picked someone else?"

"No," I answer with a sigh, wishing she would understand so I wouldn't have to say it. "Elyse, _you_ are my imprint. The day I met you in the woods, I was running away, but I stopped because of you. After it happened I realized I couldn't stay away. I couldn't fight the imprint, because...well, that's just how it works. It's a wolf thing." Elyse's hand falls limp in mine.

"So you're saying...you and me are sort-of like soul-mates?" She whispers disbelievingly. "That's even worse." She must see my face fall at her comment, because she shakes her head and quickly explains, "I just-" her eyes fill with tears and she leans up on her knees so she can wrap her arms around my neck, hiding her face in my shirt. Her words are muffled, but I can decipher, "I feel so bad...I'm going home...you don't know how this...and everyone kept saying it was fate but...I had that dream about the wolf turning into a man...didn't even tell you that, did I? But..."

"What are you talking about?" I ask, running my fingers through her hair soothingly.

She sniffles but stays firmly tucked against my body, holding me tightly. She says more clearly this time, "I don't know. I feel bad because I thought some girl broke your heart, but it's actually me because I'm leaving. I mean, not that she didn't already break your heart; because it's obvious that happened, but...I don't want to hurt you, Jake. I wish I didn't have to leave."

I don't know how she knows that I loved Bella. _Was it really that obvious? _That's no the point, though. I take her shoulders and push her back so I can look her in the face as I tell her, "I don't want you to feel bad for me. Your family lives in Colorado, you can't help that. I didn't tell you for you to feel bad for me."

"I know," Elyse replies quietly, staring down at the sand. "It's not just because of that." She tries to wiggle out of my grip, but I want to know what she's thinking. _I need to know._ Realizing I'm not letting go, she tells me, "I thought it was different, how quickly I felt like I knew you. How it took so little for me to trust you. It's not like me to get so close to someone so quickly. I guess it makes sense now, but it just makes this all..."

"Makes it harder, I know," I finish her sentence for her, seeing it on her face that's what she means. "I know, that's why I waited so long to tell you."

"But now that I know," Elyse blinks sadly, "I just wish I had more time."

_So do I. _She snuggles closer to my side, and I let her curl back up against me, holding on to me with her small hands. Everything feels so right when she's here. This is how it was always meant to be. It feels like everything that happened with Bella was so long ago, and the memories seem foreign, like a movie rather than an actual occurrence. Why did I love her? Why did I want her so badly? Was it really just a crush; teenage hormones? Whatever it was, it wasn't _this_. And this is where I always want to be.

"What happens if we never get to see each other again?" Elyse wonders aloud. "I'm not saying that's what I want. I'm just saying 'what if?' Will you ever find someone else? Has that happened before?"

"No, it hasn't," I tell her, mouth feeling dry at just the thought, "And I don't really know what will happen when you leave, just that it's going to be hard. It's going to suck, actually, but as long as you're not leaving forever, I'll deal with it. But if you do leave forever Elyse, I won't find someone else; you're it. I can't undo the imprint and I wouldn't want to if I could. We've always been told being away from our imprint would hurt physically, and that being rejected by them, I mean-" I shake my head, "-I don't even know what would happen then, because it's never happened before. But I can imagine it would be the worst feeling in the world."

Elyse looks up at me with determined eyes before stating, "I'm not gonna go."

"What?"

"I'm going to stay for a while longer." She re-explains. "I mean, it's not like they _need _me at home. Grams needs me more. And…I don't want to leave you."

"Eventually, you'll have to go back though," I remind her.

"I know," Elyse sighs, "But if I go home now I'm just gonna wish I was here." She pauses and adds, "Besides, if they wanted me home I'd already be there. Dad cancelled my flight last week, and lied to me; he said he was still in California when he really wasn't. And I've been trying to figure out why he'd do that to me, but after all this, I don't really care. It's my summer, and I'll stay here if I want to."

"Are you sure?" I ask as I scoop her up and pull her onto my lap. She wiggles around until she's straddling my hips and staring me straight in the face, nodding her head seriously. She bites her bottom lip and slowly reaches out to cup my face between her soft hands. She pulls me in for a kiss, slow and sweet.

"Ooh, sorry, am I interrupting something?" _Paul. What is his problem tonight?_ Elyse pulls away and looks over my shoulder at him. "Just came to apologize for before…I guess I kinda let the wolf out of the bag there, huh?" He laughs obnoxiously at his stupid joke.

"Yeah, you kinda did," Elyse smirks, quirking an eyebrow at him. "But I guess its okay."

"What about you, Jake? Is it okay with you?" Paul asks, and I half-turn to look at him. He smirks and offers, "I'll let you hit me if you want to."

"Nah," I reply, "Maybe another time."

"Cool," Paul nods. He turns and yells back towards the group at the bonfire, "_They're fine! Actually, more than fine, from the looks of it_…"

Ignoring Paul, I pull Elyse towards me again, kissing her cheek and whispering in her ear, "I'm so glad you're not leaving."

This night has been all I could think about for the past three weeks. A few times, I thought I wouldn't even get the chance to explain the truth to her. Fate is obviously on our side, pushing for us to be together. I was given multiple chances to clue her in, and I chose the last night thinking she'd never want to see me again, but hoping I was wrong about that. _And thankfully I was. _It worked out, though. All it took to get her to stay was to tell her the truth. Well I'll never lie to her, then. I'll never do anything to hurt her. I'll do whatever it takes to keep her here by my side, because that's where I need her, forever and ever. With me, right here, _always._

* * *

**Please Review! :) I love hearing your feedback, and maybe it will help me get another chapter posted before the weekend... :P**

**Oh and take my poll on my profile page if you have a minute. Thanks!:)**


	14. Chapter 14 Somewhere I Belong

**Welcome to Chapter 14! **I'm sorry about the long break between chapters this time guys. I guess I was suffering a bit of writer's block on this chapter, which is weird since I already had an outline. I guess these things happen sometimes;) Anyways, I hope I still have followers who will be happy to see the update!:) Please let me know what you're thinking of the story with a review. Feedback is always appreciated. Thanks so much to those who have favorited/followed the story so far.

**Special Thanks to**: DeeReadinQueen, daLeah, Guest, myblacktears, I Am Switzerland101, Proud2beMexican, RinDey, Otspock, & Marmarloves1D for reviewing last chapter! Thanks to **Marmarloves1D** for pointing out that my Ch10 somehow got all messed up. It is now the correct Ch10, so sorry if anyone was confused:)

* * *

Chapter 14 – Somewhere I Belong

_Saturday July 19th_

I may not have slept a wink last night, but I am seeing the world through completely new eyes this morning. I've never been a 'believer' of things that are magical or supernatural. Those kinds of things were interests of my mother, and after she went crazy, Dad steered me well clear of anything that might result in that craziness spreading to me. It isn't crazy though, what I saw last night, and what I know to be true. Jacob _is_ a shape-shifter, and he _does_ turn into a wolf. I'm not crazy. I saw Paul phase, turn from a man into a giant furry predator, with my own two eyes, and I know without a doubt that it was not a hallucination. Jacob, Paul, Quil, Sam, Embry, Jared, Seth, even Leah…they are **all** shape-shifting werewolves._ It still sounds crazy, but it's the cold-hard truth. _As if that weren't enough, there are also vampires living in Forks. _Yeah, I said it, __**vampires. **_

To me, the strangest thing out of everything is not the werewolves or the vampires or any of that, but it's how I'm feeling about all of this. I'm okay with it; not only okay with it, but…abnormally calm about the whole thing. Actually, it's not even 'okay' and 'calm', it's that I'm comfortable with it. Yeah…that's it. This morning, as I watched the sun rise while sitting in Jacob's arms on the beach, I came to the realization that I've never felt like I've _belonged_ anywhere this strongly before. But I do. I belong here, in Jacob's arms, and I know that's the truth. I am meant to be here, and it's such a relief to finally know that there is somewhere permanent for me. _I belong somewhere._

"Elyse?" Jake says quietly, probably thinking I must have fallen asleep since I'm so quiet and still, "We should probably get you home before your Grams starts to worry."

I blink up at him through tired eyes and tell him honestly, "But I don't wanna go."

"I promised Gramma Perrot I'd have you home safe and sound," Jake reminds, "And I don't want her to think I broke my promise."

I reluctantly pull out of his embrace and stand up, brushing the sand from my clothes. "All right," I sigh, "Let's go." I turn and watch Jake rise from the beach before remembering what he'd said to me last night. I gasp and point a finger accusingly, "Hey, you're trying to get out of it!"

Jake's eyes widen in shock before realizing what I meant by my words. He shakes his head, smiling, "No, I forgot. Really. Are you sure?"

"Am I sure?" I repeat with a laugh. Is he kidding? "Of course I'm sure. I need to…I just…I want to see for myself."

Jake nods, understanding, "All right. This way…" He leads and I follow towards the woods, although I'm not quite sure why we have to hide for this. _Doesn't everybody here already know? _As if he read my mind, Jake reminds, "You can't, like, tell your Grams, okay? I know from what happened last night it might not seem like we care who knows, but Paul is just an idiot. It really is a secret and we are supposed to make sure no one finds out who doesn't need to know."

"I won't tell," I swear, kissing the tips of my fingers and pressing it to my heart. It's what Ava and I always do when we make a promise to each other, so that we know we really mean it. Jake doesn't ask about it. "But maybe Paul shouldn't have been allowed to join the club…"

"If only it worked that way," Jake agrees with a chuckle. He comes to a stop a few feet inside the woods, where the trees are thick and cloaking us in their private shade. He looks in my eyes as he asks, "Promise you're not going to run away this time?"

"Promise you're not going to try and eat me?" I shoot back with a wry grin.

"I'm not going to try and eat you," Jake replies with a roll of his dark eyes.

"Well, then I won't have any reason to run away," I answer, smiling. It was _my_ idea for him to do this. Why would I run away? Now that I know what Jacob is, I don't have any reason to be frightened.

Jake starts to unbutton his green shirt, his eyes on me the whole time. He is trying to read my expression. _At least he can't read my mind. Then he'd know how nervous and kind of excited I am that he's taking off his shirt. Not that I haven't already seen him shirtless_…Jake slides the shirt off his shoulders and folds it before placing it on a rock. _Is he purposely taking off his shirt in slow-mo?_ Then comes the black under-shirt. _Mmm, he's so hot! _Now he's taking off his…_pants?! _I feel my cheeks begin to heat up and I am trying very hard not to giggle like a little girl right now. I focus on staring straight at Jacob's eyes so I'm not tempted to let my eyes wander his body like a horny teenager.

"Umm…" I clear my throat nervously, "Paul wasn't, uh, naked when he…"

Jake laughs as he tells me, "Paul wasn't actually supposed to phase; he was supposed to control his temper so it didn't happen. That's why he had his clothes on. He had to go down to Sam and Emily's to borrow clothes after. He's an idiot."

I nod, "I see."

"I don't have to do this, if you don't want me to," Jake reminds.

"No, I want you to," I insist. "I just didn't know…" I shrug as I trail off, not wanting to finish the sentence. What was I going to say? I didn't realize you'd be naked, and I can't handle it, so I change my mind? I don't think so. "It's fine. Go. Just do it."

Jake nods before backing away from me a few feet. He'd cautioned me before to give him space, so he doesn't hurt me. I learned last night of what Sam accidentally did to beautiful Emily's face, and how guilty Sam feels to this day over what happened. I take a step back too, but send Jake a small smile so he knows I'm not scared. I watch as steam starts rising off the heat of his bare chest, almost sizzling as it swirls off him. It happens so fast; one second he's staring back at me and the next second I'm hearing this rushing noise as his body blurs before my very eyes. Almost like magic, Jake's body has been replaced by the familiar russet-colored wolf I've been sighting behind Grams' house the past few weeks.

I clasp my hand over my mouth to muffle the surprised gasp. I knew what was going to happen, but knowing and _seeing_ are two different things. My heart was pounding a mile a minute but it slows and quiets after the wolf lets out a small whine and lies down at my feet, giant head resting on its paws. Jake's dark brown, nearly black eyes are staring up at me and I smile uncontrollably. I comment quietly, "It is you…"

Jake's thick tail wags invitingly and I crouch down in front of him, asking hesitantly, "Can I…?" Jake cocks his head to the side as if he's listening and encouraging me to go on. "Can I touch you?" I reach my hand out slowly, wondering if this seemingly wild animal really still has the brain of the boy who was standing before me a minute ago, and Jake meets me half-way with his big, fluffy head._ I guess so. _I let my fingers wander over the soft fur of his face, and then stretch back to dig into the thicker, coarser fur on his back. I reach up with my other hand to stroke the soft, fine fur on his nose. Jake closes his eyes at my light touches and I smile even deeper.

For some reason, I'm suddenly thinking of my mother, and I have to try really hard not to cry as I tell Jake, "My mom would have loved you. I wish she was here." I lean closer to Jake, wanting to wrap my arms around him and press my face in his furry neck. "I wish things turned out differently. If my dad had tried to help her instead of leaving then maybe she'd still be…" I swallow thickly and shake my head, willing these tears away. Jake whines and puts his head in my lap. I look down at him and state, "She wasn't crazy. I know she wasn't. Something's different about this place. Things happen here. Now I know that's true. Maybe something really happened to her in the woods, and that's why she came back so different, so scared. Something in the woods scared her. You believe me, right?" I lean down and hug Jake, hoping he really hears and understands me. I need him on my side. I need him to believe me.

I straighten up after a minute and say, "We should get going…" I stand up and tell him, "I'll wait by the car." I walk away, leaving him to turn back and change into his clothes on his own. He left the doors of his car unlocked, so I climb inside and lean my head against the cool glass window of the passenger side door. I can't believe I just broke down crying about my mom to Jake, in wolf form. How weird was that?

Jake joins me in the car a few short minutes later. We're both quiet for a few minutes, until Jake speaks, "I can help you, if you want, find out more about what happened the night your mom died. My dad is good friends with the Chief of Police in Forks, and Charlie Swan is a really good man. I'm sure he'll tell you what he can. We could go together on Monday?"

I smile appreciatively at Jake and nod my head, "I think I'd really like that. Do you think he'll tell me something I don't already know?"

Jake shrugs, "I don't know, but it's worth checking out, right?"

* * *

_Monday July 21st_

After Jake dropped me off at home Saturday morning, I apologized to Grams for being out all night and informed her I was choosing to stay in Forks with her for a while longer. I called Dad and told him the same thing he said to me last week; that something came up and I'm too busy to come back to Colorado at the moment. He seemed distracted and not too bothered by my change of plans. I was disappointed because I was really hoping to stir up some trouble. I mean, he's been dodging my calls all week and now that I'm cancelling on coming home, he doesn't even care? _When the fuck did aliens invade my father and how can I get the real Dad back from the body snatchers?! _He told me to call him when I wanted to come home, and he'd make me a flight. In case that sounds like a normal Dad thing to do, I'm going to clarify: **It's not normal! **I hung up with Dad completely confused, only to have Ava call me minutes later to scream that she hates me and never wants to speak to me again.

_What did I do?_

I went to bed after that. What else was there for me to do? I'd been out all night with Jake, so I was already exhausted, but hearing that my dad doesn't care about my absence in his life and my best friend hates me gave me another reason to crawl in bed and hide my face under the pillows for the rest of the day.

Sunday morning, Grams tried to wake me for church, but I refused to go. I know I chose to stay in Forks to spend more time with Grams as well as Jake, but I'm too depressed. Ava won't return my texts or phone calls, and I'm seriously feeling guilty for not knowing what is going on in her life. _I'm her best friend. I should be there_. I'm feeling so torn. But I know Ava will speak to me again. And I know she'll forgive me. We've been through too much together to let something like...whatever this is...ruin our relationship. When I get home, I'll explain everything to her, and she'll understand. Right?

Monday morning, I'm finally ready to get out of bed, shower, and head down to the police station with Jacob. _Well, I was ready in the morning, but Jake wasn't awake until noon..._I reassure myself that staying in Forks was the right choice. Otherwise, I wouldn't be speaking with Charlie Swan, Chief of Police, today about my mother's death. I have to believe he knows something more about my mom's death, and I have to hope he'll realize that I deserve and _need_ to know about what happened to my mom that night. I can't go on forever wondering what happened and if anyone is at fault. _I have to find closure._

At the police station, Jake addresses the woman at the front desk and asks if it's possible to speak with Charlie Swan at this time. The woman calls the Chief's office to make sure it's all right before sending us down the hall. Jake knows where he's going; he's obviously visited the station before. At the end of the hallway, a man with brown hair, a neatly trimmed moustache, and a few wrinkles on his otherwise handsome face stands waiting for us.

"Jacob," He greets with a friendly smile, "How the heck have you been? Bella's been asking about you. She hasn't seen you since you went missing." He raises his eyebrows in a silent question before settling his chocolate brown eyes on me. "Hello, Chief Swan." He introduces himself as he holds out his hand for me to shake. I smile as I give his hand a firm shake, as Dad always told me is important to do when meeting people of authority. _In all honesty, I think Dad would have preferred a son._

Jake ignores the Chief's comments about the girl named Bella and directs his attention to me. "I know, I'm sorry. I've been busy. This is Elyse Chevalier. She's Kathryn Perrot's daughter? She's been staying in Forks since her mom passed away last month." Chief Swan looks at me again, and I think this time he's _really_ looking. He nods as Jacob asks, "We were hoping you could tell us more about what happened to Kat?"

"Come on in," Chief Swan gestures to his office and we follow him in, closing the door behind us. He sits behind his desk and Jake and I across from him in the two chairs provided. He runs his hand over his moustache, almost smoothing it out thoughtlessly as he stares across the desk at me. "So you're Kat's daughter," He states grimly, "I'm so sorry for your loss. How have you and Sue been? I meant to stop by your tag sale last weekend but I couldn't. How'd it do?"

"Thank you," I return, trying to answer all of his questions in the order that he asked them, "We're doing all right. That's all right, I'm sure you were busy being the Chief of Police and all." I smile, feeling silly for stating that. He already knows who he is; why am I telling him? "We used the money we earned from the tag sale for an extension on my mother's house." After saying that, I have to explain, "Uh, my mom had a lot of debt when she died that we can't cover, so the house is being foreclosed. We managed to get an extension until September." I bite my tongue and look to Jake for help. For some reason, being in front of police makes me really nervous. I know I haven't done anything wrong, but I _feel_ like they're all staring at me thinking to themselves that I have pockets full of weed and cocaine and I must drive my car without a seat belt at 100-miles-an-hour...I swear, they're all waiting for one little mistake so they can write up a ticket...I guess I'm not really a police person.

Charlie Swan comments, "I'm sorry to hear that, but it's nice of you to stay in Forks to help out your grandmother. I'm sure she appreciates your company."

"Elyse was supposed to go home on Saturday," Jake tells Charlie, "But she changed her plans after learning some strange and disturbing news about her mom's death."

Jake looks at me encouragingly and gestures with his eyebrows for me to tell him about the phone call from Amy Harris. Chief Swan is also looking to me for an explanation, so I swallow my nerves and talk. "When I heard about my mom's accident, I was only told that she died in a car accident. I assumed it was _just_ her, but Friday I was told that my mom wasn't driving her own car. She didn't have a car anymore, because she sold it, to Amy Harris on June third. Anyways...Grams admitted to me that Mom was out on a date with a man named Connor Dalton. He crashed the car. Now he's missing." I hold my hands out in a half-assed shrug. "I don't know what to do with all of this. I can't sleep at night because I keep thinking about what happened to her, and I don't know. I _need_ to know what happened that night."

"What did Sue tell you when you asked her?" Chief Swan queries.

It's a little annoying that he didn't answer a single question of mine, and proceeded to ask _me_ a question. "She said she told me everything she knows, and that she didn't tell me sooner because my dad didn't want me to know. She said, as far as she knows, Connor Dalton is still missing, and assumed dead. Is that true?"

"All right," Charlie sits back in his seat for a moment, contemplating. He sighs before standing up and requesting, "Wait here; I'll be right back."

Chief Swan is only gone for a minute before returning with a thick, green folder. He explains, "This is the file with all of the records on the accident involving Kathryn Perrot and Connor Dalton. I can't let you look at everything, but I'll tell you what you can know." He opens the folder and skim-reads a document. "The car was a 2008 Cadillac CTS registered to Connor Dalton of Chicago, Illinois. We found it strange that he came all the way across country for a date with Kat, pretty as she was, so we looked into it further. It turns out, Connor Dalton reported his car missing on Thursday June twenty-sixth. We tried contacting Mr. Dalton at his apartment in Chicago, but we never heard back from him. We called his job, and they haven't heard from him. After he reported his car missing on Thursday, no one saw him again."

When he pauses to look at the paperwork again, I blurt out one of the many questions swirling in my brain, "What does that mean?"

"We're still trying to figure that out," Charlie Swan admits regretfully. "We haven't found any evidence that proves anyone other than Connor Dalton and Kathryn Perrot were in the vehicle. He introduced himself as Connor Dalton to your mother and to Sue. We believe it was him that picked up Kathryn that night and him that was driving when the car crashed. We are still trying to recover his body."

"But you haven't found it? Nothing? Is there even blood belonging to Connor Dalton in the car or anywhere?" I hope Chief Swan is ready, because I am not stopping until I have all of my questions answered. "How can a body just disappear? Unless he's alive? What if he killed my mom and made it look like an accident? Have you guys ever considered that? That he's still out there somewhere?"

"Of course we have, Elyse," Charlie Swan assures soothingly, surprising me with the use of my name that I was sure he'd forgotten the moment Jacob told him. "We want to find this guy, trust me. We want to know what happened to your mom. Kat was a good woman; everyone who knew her, liked her. I promise we'll find out what happened that night, and we'll find Connor Dalton." I frown, disbelieving Chief Swan's words, especially the 'trust me' bit. I don't really trust too easily, even if he does have a Police badge. Seeming to notice my distrust, Chief Swan smiles good-naturedly. "You don't remember me, do you?"

I raise my eyebrows while simultaneously shaking my head back and forth. "No...should I?"

"Well, I did find you lost in the woods the day after your ninth birthday..." Charlie explains quickly.

"I-I...what?" I stutter, not understanding the confusion of this situation. "No, I was lost when I was six, but...my father found me. When I was nine..." I frown, my forehead wrinkling up in thought. "My mom was the one who had a bad experience in the woods. Not me."

Jake and Charlie stare at me curiously before Charlie supplies, "I'm positive it was you, Elyse. You were lost for almost five full days. Your mom went looking for you on the third night, and two days later, we found you both together. Your mom said she found you the night before we did, but she was petrified of a monster she swore was tormenting both of you in the woods. We never found anything; just you two."

"That's just crazy," I reply hollowly, feeling sick to my stomach. That didn't happen to me. It can't have happened to me. "Why don't I remember any of it? I would remember that if it happened."

"Sometimes when a child suffers a traumatic experience, their mind tries to ease the pain by burying the memories away." Chief Swan tells her gently. "Maybe that is what you did, and that's why you don't remember. You were starving when we found you, Elyse. You were so thin and weak, and so dirty we barely recognized you beyond that red hair. It was a close call. You had a good reason to block this out of your mind. No kid would want to remember this."

I nod solemnly. I guess it must be true, then. I guess I really must have been lost in the woods when I was nine, and I don't remember anything because I nearly died. Is that why Mom went crazy? Is that why she thought something was in the woods that was going to kill all of us? I come to the sad realization that whatever happened after that between my mom and dad was all my fault. I don't mean to, but I whisper aloud, "I'm the reason they got divorced."

Jake rests his hand on top of my jittery one and and says equally as quiet, "No. It's not your fault."

At his comment, I remind myself this isn't what we're here for. I return my thoughts to the case at hand. I thank Chief Swan and then question, "Can you tell me what exactly was the cause of death? My mother's, I mean?"

Charlie looks down at the files on his desk before answering bluntly, "She died when her neck broke, although she did suffer an extensive amount of blood loss and head trauma..." He trails off awkwardly, motioning with his hands and expression that he doesn't know what else to say.

"Thank you," I tell him, even though I feel even sicker to my stomach after learning the details of her injuries.

The Chief's phone begins to ring, and after answering, he excuses himself for a moment. I'm surprised he left myself and Jake alone in his office. He didn't seem concerned, but maybe he should have been, because the moment he's gone I get a wicked idea. I lean over the desk and shift through the files on the accident report until I get to the pictures at the bottom of the stack. I'd seen them poking out while Charlie was speaking and I was curious to know what the car looked like.

"Elyse, what are you doing?" Jake asks nervously. He points out, "I don't think you're supposed to be looking at that."

When I see the picture of the car, I grab it and pull it out of the stack to have a better look. The Cadillac CTS was silver, and the whole front end was smashed to bits, windshield completely shattered. The passenger side of the car was covered in blood splatter and...claw marks? "What is this?" I point to the strange scratch markings.

Jake leans in and examines the picture closely, commenting, "I don't know. Looks like some kind of animal did this."

"Yeah...it does," I agree slowly. The blood is making me queasy, especially after I connect-the-dots that it's my _mother's_ blood. It's the blood she lost the night she died. I slide the picture back into its place and replace the pages the way they were before Charlie Swan left his desk. I close the folder and lean back, unable to keep the disappointed look on my face.

"I'm sorry, Elyse," Jake says as he tries to put his arm around me. "Are you okay?"

I pull away and stand up. I can't sit here anymore. It doesn't matter what else there is to say. This was a bad idea. I have a really **bad** feeling about all of this. What happened to my mom wasn't an accident. _I just know it! _Something happened that night that somebody wants to stay hidden. I need to know what it is.

"Let's get out of here," I say emotionlessly, heading towards the door. Jake follows, and when we pass Chief Swan in the hallway, Jake tells him thanks again but we have to get going. Charlie says it was nice to meet me, and I tell him the same.

Outside, Jake gives me until we get into the car before he asks, "What's wrong? Why did you run out of there so fast?"

"Because," I reply with a shake of my head, "I don't want to think about it anymore. I just want the police to find Connor Dalton so I can finally learn the truth of what happened that night. I need to know how my mom died. But that car...it was so strange...those scratches-"

"I know," Jake interrupts, "I know what you're thinking. Those scratches look like wolves claws, but I swear to you, Elyse, that's not what it is. None of us would do something like that."

I stare at him, dumbfounded. That wasn't what I'd been thinking at all. Do the markings look like wolves claws? I wouldn't know. I guess they do...I say with a frown, "I didn't say that. I don't think that's what happened. I don't know what happened."

"Okay," Jake says with a sigh of relief.

"I know you wouldn't do that, Jake. It does look like an animal attacked them, though. Maybe that's why they crashed? But that still doesn't explain how Connor Dalton's body wasn't found. Maybe the animal ate it?" _I hope it ate him._

"I don't know," Jake returns, "But I'm sure the police aren't going to stop looking."

Back at home, after Jake drops me off, I go lay down and let my mind run away with itself. I don't know what happened to my mom, but this feeling in my gut is telling me something awful happened and it wasn't just an accident. I try calling Ava, but she ignores my call. I send her a text: **Ava, please talk to me. I'm sorry. I found out something about my mom. I need 2 talk. **She doesn't bother responding. I cry myself into hysterics before trying to call her again. When the voicemail picks up, I sob, "What did I do to make you hate me, Avalon? You're my best friend. I need you. My mom...my mom was killed, Ava. She wasn't in some accident. Something killed her. I can't go home until I find out the truth. Please understand. Please don't be mad at me."

Late that night, almost midnight, I am awake because I can't sleep. I hear a wolf howl, and I look out the window in excitement, hoping for it to be Jake. It is. I know I saw him earlier, but I miss him already. I need him right now. I'm literally running to the bedroom door before I remember Grams is sleeping and I have to be quiet. I tiptoe down the stairs and to the back door. When I open it a crack, Jake steps in sight; not in wolf form anymore, but as himself. I reach out for his hand and when he takes it, I pull him inside. I put my finger to my lips, hushing him, before showing him upstairs to my room. Without giving him much of a choice, I pull him towards the bed and climb in, asking with a slight pout, "Can you stay with me?"

"Do you want me to?" Jake asks.

I thought he would have known that from the question. I nod, "Yeah. Please? Stay."

Jake nods and climbs onto the bed next to me. I move over to make room and after he gets comfortable, I curl up next to him. It's nice having a boyfriend who's always warm and the absolute best snuggler ever. _Wait...boyfriend? He never asked me to be his girlfriend. _I'm not really a labeler anyways, so I'm not going to press the issue. Besides, he's still snuggling with me right now, right? He's still in my bed and with me and wants me. I'm his...what did he call it? **Imprint.** I'm his imprint, so I don't need to be his girlfriend too. I just need him to be here with me. Besides, if we start labelling ourselves now, then I'll have to go home to Colorado and admit I have a long-distance relationship with a boy I met on summer vacation, and we all know how bad that sounds. Long-distance relationships do not work.

"Are you sorry you went today?" Jake queries, breaking the silence between us.

"No," I tell him, turning my face so I can look into his eyes, "Not at all. I think knowing the truth is better than being fed some lie. It hurt me to hear all of that, but I feel better knowing. 'Knowledge is power', as they say."

"They do say that," Jake confirms with a nod. "Can I ask you something?"

"You just did," I tease.

"Oh, you're right," Jake plays along sarcastically, "Nevermind then."

"No, what was it?" I ask, poking him.

Jake smiles sheepishly before stating, "I know how well you think long-distance relationships work, but...any way I could convince you to be my girlfriend?"

I can't believe he just asked that! I lean up on my elbow and stare at him in surprise. I was literally _just_ thinking about this. Am I really sure he _can't_ read my mind? Because sometimes he's really good at it. _Almost too good..._

"What are you thinking right now?" Jake asks, unable to wait for my answer.

"Guess that proves you're not a mind-reader," I state with a giggle.

"What?" Jake wrinkles up his nose in obvious confusion. "No."

"Yes." I state before leaning in to peck his lips.

"What?" Jake says again, this time confused for a different reason.

"I said okay, fine, I guess you convinced me!" I roll off him and flop back on my pillow, hoping he can't see my cheeks blushing red in this light.

Jake turns on his side though, not letting me escape his gaze that easy. "Really?" He smiles hopefully.

"I already said yes twice," I point out. "I might change my mind..."

Jake scoops me up and pulls me back to him so our chests are pressed together. He grins, "Oh, you will? Well I'm sorry." He hooks my chin with his finger and pulls me in for a kiss. After he pulls away, he asks, "What convinced you?"

I contemplate my answer for only a moment before responding, "I guess after everything else that you've already told me, asking me that didn't seem like such a shock. I mean, I was still surprised...but it feels right. And I trust you. I don't think you're going to hurt me."

Jake smiles, obviously pleased with my answer, "You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say that." He kisses me again. And again. And again. We kiss until we're too tired to keep our eyes open, and then I fall asleep in Jake's arms. _Right where I belong._

* * *

**Please Review! **What do you think is going to happen next? What would you like to see happen next with Elyse and Jake? I'd love to hear from you!

If you have a minute, please take my poll to help me decide which story I should start after I'm finished with this one. Thanks!

Also, if you're a Vampire Diaries fan: Check out my new story - It's A Boy Girl Thing - based off the movie with the same title. It's a Damon/Elena Romantic Comedy;)


End file.
